


Life Is What Happens

by LyricalKris



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalKris/pseuds/LyricalKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up lost in New York City is a little daunting and a lot terrifying. For rich girl Bella Swan and street wise Jasper Whitlock, a chance meeting is the beginning of a life neither of them could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight, as you may have noticed, does not belong to me. I just enjoy playing with the characters because I love them so.**

**A/N: So you are forewarned, this was my submission to the Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes compilation. Back then, I hadn't planned on being as bizee bee as I am right now. The plan was for this to start posting immediately when I was able to post the first chapter. That's just not gonna happen. So here's the first chapter. This will begin updating when Tomorrow Is Another Day is done which shouldn't be TOO long.**

* * *

"Hey, Princess. Wake the fuck up."

Bella blinked blearily, sitting up with a start. Automatically, she hugged her purse - which she'd been cuddling like it was a teddy bear - tighter to her chest, looking up at the scruffy, tired looking face of the man trying to get her attention.

"End of the line, girlie," he said, sounding annoyed. "You gotta get off here."

End of the line?

Still startled and groggy from sleep, Bella stood quickly and looked around. "Where are we?"

The man laughed, shaking his head. "Man, you are in trouble, aren't you, girlie? Coney Island. End of the line."

She fell silent but followed the man off the subway, looking around with a rising anxiety.

Coney Island was not her intended destination.

She shrank back a moment, a little wide-eyed as she took in her surroundings.

Coney Island looked like it had been taken over by mer-folk.

All around her were men, women, and children with brightly colored tails, shimmering body costumes and... well... not much up top.

Bella glanced to the side only to snap her head forward again, her face flushing red with warmth.

Not much on top, if anything at all.

"Excuse me. Do you know -"

Bella turned to find that the man she'd followed off the train was no where to be seen. He'd been swallowed by an intimidating crowd of people. They brushed by her, some of them bumping against her in their rush to get wherever they were supposed to be.

"Hey, Princess, move it along, your highness," someone grumbled as they pushed passed.

Bella wrapped her arms around her middle and hurried off to the side, looking around, trying to regain her bearing. As she craned her neck, trying to read the signs around her, find out where she could get back on the subway going the correct direction - back to familiar territory in this big city.

Because she was looking up as she walked forward, she didn't see the three young men in front of her until she'd barreled into one of them.

"Whoa, hey."

"I'm sorry," Bella murmured, moving off to the side, intent on getting away from the men - boys really. She thought perhaps they were twenty.

The second man stepped in front of her. "Where you off to so quick, baby?" he asked.

She chuffed, shaking her head slightly and pivoting again only to have the third man cut her off.

"This the wrong kind of dress for this party," the third man said, raking his eyes up and down her body, making her stomach churn uncomfortably.

The second man snickered. "And she's missing her seashells, awww."

"Not much to cover," the first man said derisively.

Bella swallowed hard. "Excuse me," she said clearly, again trying to move around the three men. She surreptitiously let her purse slide down so it was hanging from her hand by the strap. Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute as she looked between them, wondering if it would be melodramatic to scream for help. They hadn't done anything really, hadn't touched her... yet.

"There you are!"

Bella jumped when she felt a hand slip into hers, twining their fingers together. Her automatic instinct was to jerk away but he held her fast. When she lifted her head, she found herself staring into steady brown eyes. Somehow, she trusted him, and she let him pull her to his side.

"Come on, sugar," he said, steering her away from the three men. "The parentals are waiting for us."

She let him lead her a distance away, out of sight of the men, though a glance over her shoulder showed that they'd already lost interest. Breathing a sigh of relief, she quickly put some distance between herself and the boy who'd gotten her out of a potentially sticky situation.

He was a boy, she realized. He couldn't have been that much older than she was.

"Are you okay, Princess?"

"I'm fine," she said shortly. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Her annoyance wasn't really directed at him but at herself. She hated feeling so out of sorts and needlessly scared.

The boy leaned back against the wall of the station, shoving his hands in his pockets and regarding her with an amused expression. "Well, even in a crowd like this, you stick out," he said, nodding downward at her body.

Following his gaze, Bella realized exactly how out of place she must have looked in her prim, tailored dress. The boy was dressed like everyone around him - well, like everyone who wasn't dressed as a mermaid, anyway. He wore dark jean shorts and a bedraggled looking, button-down black shirt. Both were wrinkled. Beach-bum casual.

Bella sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. The boy chuckled, slipping his hat off and tossing it between his hands. "So what brings you to Coney Island?" he asked conversationally.

She debated inwardly for a few moments, wondering whether she should mark herself as so easy to take advantage of. Then again, the boy already knew she was out of place and out of sorts. "This wasn't my intended destination," she said finally. "I fell asleep on the subway and -"

"You fell asleep?" he interrupted. Shaking his head, he gestured at the purse she clutched in a vice grip. "Have you checked to make sure you're not missing anything?"

Grimacing, Bella opened her bag and dug through it quickly. Peering into her wallet, she was relieved to see the few bills and single credit card carried still in tact. Jostling her bag again, she could see her cell phone where it had fallen to the very bottom. "Everything seems to be accounted for."

He snickered again, shaking his head. "Man, you really are in the wrong part of town, aren't you? Why do you talk like that? And where are your parents? What are you, 14?"

Bristling, Bella stood up a little straighter. "I'm 16," she grumbled. "I'll be 17 soon." Rolling her eyes, she leaned against a pillar, trying to relax. "Anyway, I'm fine on my own. I just fell asleep, that's all."

He smirked but didn't argue, which she was grateful for. "Why don't you tell me where you were headed, kid? I'll get you where you're going."

"I wanted to head out to some museums - you know, experience New York. But maybe I should just go back to the the hotel," she mused, still feeling a little shaken.

"Where you staying?"

For a moment, Bella debated on lying. She knew the reaction she was likely to get when she told the boy the name of her hotel. Still, she wanted to be back on her way to familiar territory, and he'd been nothing but helpful so far. "The Plaza," she admitted.

He pursed his lips, whistling. "So you are a princess." He laughed. "What are you doing hobnobbing with the lowly peasants on the subway? If you're staying at The Plaza, I'm sure you coulda had a driver take you wherever you wanted."

"Just because I have money doesn't mean I need to waste it," she retorted, feeling irritated. "The subway is more than adequate to get me where I'm going." Her expression softened somewhat, and she looked away. "Besides, it's not really my money. My parents were never very well to do. It's my step-mother's money, and I'd rather not use it if I can help it."

He tilted his head, regarding her curiously. "Fair enough." He jerked his head across the street. "The entrance to the train you need is a couple blocks this way. I'll walk with you." He offered his hand. "My name's Jasper, by the way. Jasper Whitlock."

The buzz of paranoia that had been humming in her brain since she was startled awake on the subway spiked but quickly receded. She took his hand, shaking it with a firm grip. "Isabella Swan."

He was handsome, she realized as her hand dropped back to her side. The thought made her blush for some ridiculous reason.

"You know, though," Jasper began as they started to walk. "If you want to experience New York, there's no better place than right here, right now. Museums are fine, I guess, but New York is happening all around you."

"Um, some very warped version of The Little Mermaid is happening," she murmured, her eyes taking in all the bizarre and brightly colored costumes.

"Where do you go for Mardi Gras? New Orleans, right?" He shrugged. "Maybe you can read about it in a book, see a collection of beads in a museum, but you're not going to get the atmosphere. Same thing goes here. The Mermaid Parade is part of our history, part of the artyness of the area."

"Artyness?" she giggled at his made up word.

He winked at her. "Lotta artists around here, kid. Free spirits, I think your kind calls them."

"My kind," she said scathingly. "I'm not some preppy bitch, you know."

He held up his hands in a placating gesture. "That's fine. I'm just saying. If you really want to experience New York, why not stick around? You're already here, after all." He hesitated a moment before he continued. "And I don't mind hanging out with you, if you want. I could be your tour guide."

She quirked an eyebrow, taken aback by this unexpected turn of events. "Come on. Really?"

"Sure, why not? I'm here anyway. I got nothing to do today. The parade is at two, and I wanted to check that out, but there's always plenty to do on Coney Island." He grinned at her then, and Bella felt her breath catch in her throat.

His grin was more than a little hot. It kind of made her bones feel all melty.

_Great, now I'm making up words._

Bella glanced around, realizing the teeming sea of people didn't feel quite as intimidating with Jasper at her side. "If I'm really not going to be a bother," she hedged.

Though she wouldn't have thought it possible, his grin got even wider. "Nah. Like I said, I was going to be here anyway, and you seem like a cool kid."

**~0~**

"You're so full of it," Bella snickered a little while later, catching him staring sidelong at a particularly pretty mermaid. "You're not here for the 'artistic spirit', you're here for the tits."

He blinked at her a moment then laughed loudly, coming to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. "First of all, I am a teenage boy, after all. I think about sex every six seconds - which, by the way, is much better average than reality. It's not my fault if I like boobs and they're everywhere."

Bella shook her head, ignoring her blush at the turn in conversation. After all, it was her fault.

Jasper chuckled, shoving his hands in his pocket as they continued walking. "See? I thought there was a normal teenager in there. I can't believe you said tits!"

"You think I speak too formally, don't you?" Bella said, rolling her eyes. "It happens more when I'm nervous. My stepmom, she parades me around with her kids so everyone can see what a perfect combined family we are." She grimaced. "I hate it. All the hand shaking and such. She expects me to be very proper - you know, a lot of flowery words to show off the private school education she bought for me." She shook her head, realizing she was babbling in front of this near total stranger. "Anyway. It's just habit. I know it makes me sound like a snob."

He waved his hand. "It's all good. I get it. My friends always poke fun when I let a y'all slip," he said with a laugh. "I'm originally from Texas."

Looking around, he tapped his lips, a contemplative expression coming over his face. "Hey, you got a twenty on you by chance? If you want to fit in, I bet I could make it happen for around twenty dollars."

More curious than anything else, Bella reached into her wallet, producing the twenty dollar bill he'd asked for. Taking it, he nodded his head in the direction of a group of mer-folk, and Bella followed as he crossed to them.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella was out twenty dollars but had a flowing skirt to pull over her dress covered in sequins in every shade of green, blue, teal, and turquoise known to man, and a shawl made of some gauzy material set about her shoulders like a swirl of light green ocean.

Besides her new wares, Jasper had put on quite the show. Bella had never experienced anything like it outside of her books. Certainly the boys at her preppy school weren't this charming by a long shot. When he spoke to the group of girls - women - he'd wandered up to, his voice had gotten a shade deeper, his tone lilting. He leaned in, teasing them lightly as they talked.

Bella had experienced a brief pang of unreasonable, idiotic jealousy. He hadn't talked to her like that.

She felt slightly mollified when he wrapped his hand around her wrist, tugging her over to the group. Together, they clucked over her as she flushed red, but she had to admit she was more comfortable blending into the crowd, even if her outfit was a little ridiculous.

"Hmmm," Jasper mused, tapping his lips and looking on her with a smile that made her want to duck her head. "Almost, almost. One more thing."

He turned back to the little group, particularly a young woman who sat with what Bella recognized was an impressive makeup case. "Bella, come sit over here for a minute. Charlotte here is going to paint your face."

"What?" Bella looked around at the gathered women. They all had brightly colored face paint, shiny splashes in all sorts of hues and designs, painting the skin of their faces, necks, chests, shoulders... just everywhere. "Oh, I don't think... I mean, I'd feel silly."

"It's not silly. It's fun. And I'll be you'll look even prettier than you do already."

At that, Bella did duck her head, smiling because she just couldn't help it.

"Purple and green, I think," Charlotte mused. "Maybe a reed-like design?"

"What do you think, Bella? Shall we leave it up to Charlotte? " Jasper asked, grinning at her. "Come on and I'll let my friend, uh -" he pointed at another woman.

"Lucy," she supplied.

"I'll let my friend, Lucy, paint me pretty."

"I don't know if I could improve on what's already there," Lucy said slyly.

Jasper winked. "Well, make me sparkle, sugar."

**~0~**

"You were right. This is probably the best parade I've ever seen," Bella admitted. "The most fun, anyway." She was trying not to notice the way their sides brushed. The crowd was immense, and it was natural that she shied toward Jasper.

"It's always fun," he agreed. "Good New York experience?"

"The best so far," she said with a smile.

As the crowd converged, Jasper reached out, slipping his fingers through hers so naturally, if she didn't know better, Bella would have believed it was the norm for them, like they'd been friends forever.

She tried not to read too much into it, tried to ignore the fact that she suddenly felt like giggling and grinning and... otherwise acting like some of the other girls at school, squealing over boys. He just didn't want her to get lost, that was all. It didn't mean anything.

It didn't escape her notice that when they were past the worst of the crowd, he did not drop her hand.

"So what's it gonna be, kid? Back off to your yacht or you want to explore Coney Island more?"

Bella tugged her hand out of his, abruptly annoyed. "I don't own a yacht. Why do you keep calling me kid anyway? You don't look like you're that much older than me."

"I'm not," he said, looking far more amused than contrite. "I'm 18, but just barely. My birthday was three days ago. He tapped her nose playfully, silencing any other retort. "Don't take it personally, Bella."

She regarded him for a handful of moments, as if debating whether she was going to let him off the hook. Of course, when he leveled that deathly grin at her, the fight was over before it started. "You're not sick of me yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well, then let's get something to eat. I'm peckish."

Jasper laughed, shaking his head. "Peckish," he echoed, beginning to walk again.

"You know, I really hate that she sent me to a private school. Mostly, I agree with my step-mother's ethics and with her viewpoints. She's a good senator, I think," Bella said as they walked. "But it's hypocritical to send her own kids - and me - to a private school when the majority of her constituents could never afford the same privilege. Avoiding the problem isn't going to solve anything. Good schools should not be something only the rich can affo -"

"Whoa!" Jasper said, throwing up his hands. "I didn't mean to spark a political debate," he said, chuckling. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I see your point, but what say we have some hot dogs and forget about anything serious for a few minutes."

"Hot dogs?" Bella asked dubiously.

"Not just any hot dog, Bella. The hot dog to end all hot dogs." He swept his hands out grandly. "This is the Nathan's Hot Dog."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Jasper gave her a disparaging look. "Really?" he cried incredulously. "You can probably quote the works of Shakespeare by heart - all that iambic pentameter shit - and you've never heard of the most famous hot dog in the United States."

"You're getting awfully defensive about a wiener."

He snickered. "Okay, ki...Swan. Now your participation is mandatory. Come on."

"Aren't Grey's Papaya supposed to be the best hot dogs?"

Jasper sighed, shaking his head sadly. "You need to stop watching Fools Rush In."

**~0~**

After Nathan's - which Bella had to admit was good - Jasper dragged her down to the Boardwalk.  
"These games are rigged," Bella said bluntly.

"I'll show you rigged. What do you want?" Jasper asked.

Looking over the prizes, Bella tapped her lips. Well, if he was going to insist on showing off. "I want a big ass panda."

"Language, Bella! I'm scandalized." He stared at the thing, grimacing. "You really want the most obnoxiously big stuffed animal on the entire Boardwalk?"

"You said anything," she pointed out.

"I did at that," he mused. "Okay. One big ass panda, coming right up."

**~0~**

"Those games are rigged."

Bella laughed. "I told you that. I'm not just a stupid tourist, you know."

He looked over at her, his smile making her breath stutter, and he tugged lightly on the end of her ponytail. "You're not a stupid tourist. Tourists usually annoy the shit out of me."

"It's good to know I'm not annoying," Bella said, feeling inexplicably shy suddenly. It was strange how quickly the air around them changed. His casual touch felt weighty somehow, significant. And he was looking at her in a way that made her nervous. Not nervous in a way that made her want to run, but a tingling in her belly that she didn't quite know what to do with.

"Well," he murmured lowly, idly running the tip of his finger down her arm. "Maybe you should get your stepmother to look into this. Scandalous. People are being ripped off."

"Maybe," she echoed. She wasn't quite sure what she was agreeing to.

His finger came up, tapping her once beneath her chin. "At least I won you something, right?"

In spite of her rising nerves, she grinned, looking down at the prizes she carried. "I like Slinkys," she assured. "And this wraparound monkey is pretty cute."

"Don't forget the Rubik's Cube," Jasper pointed to the thing sticking out of her purse. He sighed then, pursing his lips as he looked at her. "It's getting late. I should probably get you back to your hotel."

**~0~**

"Well, here we are," Jasper said as they walked up to The Plaza.

Bella couldn't be sure, but she thought that they'd slowed down the closer to the hotel. By the time they were at the entrance, they were enacting what could be labeled a casual stroll.

"Do you... Do you want to have dinner or something?" she asked awkwardly, blushing furiously.

He looked down, but there was a smile on his face. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" she asked, curious about his choice of words.

"Look at me, Bella," he said, holding his arms out. "I've never even looked at a place as fancy as The Plaza. I don't fit in there."

"I didn't fit in at the parade," she pointed out.

His grin broadened, and he stepped forward, into her bubble space. "I think it'd take a little more than twenty dollars to make me look like I belonged here," he said softly. Bella found herself holding her breath again, looking up and finding him so near her. "So, I guess that means you had a good day?"

Finding herself tongue tied, Bella nodded. She swallowed hard, trying not to feel ridiculous and failing. "For you too, right?"

"Yeah," Jasper said, taking another step toward her. "It was a very good day."

Bella bit her lip, finding herself utterly frozen to the spot. She felt young and foolish but eager as she stared up at him. What she expected to happen, she didn't know.

She was sure she wanted it to happen, though.

His fingers under her chin, Jasper tilted her head up, looking her in the eye a moment before he ducked. Bella closed her eyes, knowing with sudden certainty that he was about to kiss her.

"Bella, you're back."

Bella flew backward, her eyes widening as she spun to face her father. "Dad!"

Hands on his hips, Charlie Swan stepped not so surreptitiously in between Bella and Jasper. He paused then, taken aback. "Bella, what happened to your face?"

Bella realized belatedly that her face was still streaked with green. "It's a long story," she mumbled.

"I think that's my cue," Jasper said wryly. He stretched a hand out, quickly squeezing Bella's. "Thanks for keeping me company." He tipped his hat at Charlie. "Sir."

As she watched him retreat, ignoring her father's questions for a moment, it took Bella almost a minute to realize there was a paper in her hand.

When she was sure her father wasn't looking, Bella opened the paper, grinning when she realized Jasper had left her his e-mail address.

When she was sure her father wasn't looking, Bella opened the paper, grinning when she realized Jasper had left her his e-mail address.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all those who donated to a worthy cause and thanks to jadedandboring for beta work! Well... what are your initial thoughts?**


	2. Dear Bella, Dear Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Phew! TiAD is about over and this will start updating regularly. This chapter is in the format of e-mails back and forth between Bella and Jasper over the course of several years. It will be the only chapter like this.

To: Bella  
From: Jasper  
Subject: Sideshow

How's Phoenix? Do you ever feel like you're a circus act when you're touring with your step-mom? Just showing off this sideshow. "Your children too can come out this well rounded and awesome if you elect me!"

_**~0~** _

To: Jasper  
From: Bella  
Subject: Life in the circus ain't easy, but the folks on the outside don't know

It's good to be home. I do enjoy travelling, but life in Phoenix seems more... normal, I suppose? I guess that's a weird thing to say when I'm still in this private school setting. It's not exactly suburban teenager, is it?  
Sue isn't as bad as all that. Mostly, she does good things. She's not on some big business payroll - at least not that I know of, though the kids are always the last to know, right? Dad says she's starting some initiative that's turning heads. That's always the beginning of something dastardly, right?"

_**~0~** _

To: Bella  
From: Jasper  
Subject: Snicker

Dastardly. I'm shaking my head at you, B.

I'd like to take this time to point out the first letters of our names are sexually suggestive. If we carved our name in a tree, we'd be B+J

_**~0~** _

To: Jasper  
From: Bella  
Subject: Perv...

Only when I come first.

**~0~**

To: Bella  
From: Jasper  
Subject: Makin' it worse...

…

**~0~**

To: Jasper  
From: Bella  
Subject: You're older than me?

You're such a child.

_**~0~** _

To: Bella  
From: Jasper  
Subject: Just call me Peter Pan

One of us has to be.

_**~0~** _

To: Jasper  
From: Bella  
Subject: Ha!

Ironic seeing as you're the one out there in the real world where I am stuck in this perpetual drama mill for another year.

_**~0~** _

To: Bella  
From: Jasper  
Subject: Thanks, doll

You know I'm still eating from that HOLY FUCKING GOD Ginormous gift basket you sent along for my graduation. Have I thanked you for that? Profusely you say (because you would say profusely, don't even try to lie), but let me thank you once again.

And how are you still being exposed to the drama of the high school? Baby girl, I don't know if you noticed, but it's summer again. You should come out here. It'll be good for you to hang out with the normal folk for a bit.

_**~0~** _

To: Jasper  
From: Bella  
Subject: Summer in the city

Afraid not. Sue and Charlie both are all over me about my transcript, so it's summer classes and volunteer work for me. I don't mind the volunteer work - reading to kids - but the summer school courses I could do without.

But it's okay, mostly. Since I'm back with Dad and Sue for the summer, I'm mixing with all the 'right people'.

Sue's partner on that initiative is Senator Cullen from Illinois. Apparently, he has two boys - just a little older than me. She keeps trying to get me to socialize with them. Agh! It's annoying.

_**~0~** _

To: Bella  
From: Jasper  
Subject: Uh...

Step - Momma is trying to pimp you out? Not sure if that's kosher. This is a scandal waiting to happen.

_**~0~** _

To: Jasper  
From: Bella  
Subject: Exasperation - you have mine

Jasper! It's not about that.

_**~0~** _

To: Bella  
From: Jasper  
Subject: Boys are only after one thing

Don't kid yourself, sugar.

You know what's nice about you political kids? Did you know you're google-able? The Cullen boys are Emmett and Edward. Objectively speaking, they're nice looking boys. Very nice.

And Momma Cullen is a MILF. Yeow!

Be careful, B. I gotta admit, I don't like the idea. Maybe I've seen too many stupid movies about those rich entitled kids. Maybe more of them are like you and not like that, but I'd hate to see some entitled asshole do a number on you, kid.

Hell, Richie Rich or not, guys are assholes, and you're a very pretty girl. Just be careful.

_**~0~** _

To: Bella  
From: Jasper  
Subject: Whoa

Holy God, B.

I didn't know who else to tell about this. My boys would have my ass for being such a pussy, but...

Gah!

Left is right, up is down, black is white. I don't even know who I am anymore.

I met a girl.

And yeah, I know. I meet a lot of girls. But she's different. I don't even know how to explain it. She's different. The stars have realigned, and I don't even know what to do with myself.

Tell me I'm being an idiot, B. I'll believe you. You're oh so logical about these things. I can just see you rolling your eyes at me.

_**~0~** _

To: Jasper  
From: Bella  
Subject: Re: Whoa

Wow...

Is she pretty?

_**~0~** _

To: Bella  
From: Jasper  
Subject: Re:Re: Whoa

It's not like that. It really isn't.

But now that you ask... Pretty doesn't even begin to cover it. She's just a little thing. Like if I could fold her up, she might just fit in my pocket.

Tell you what happened. I was working at the shop when I heard her voice. I looked over my shoulder, and I'll tell ya what, her eyes just made me breathless. Breathless! Me. I mean.

Dub tee eff!

What's wrong with me?

_**~0~** _

To: Jasper  
From: Bella  
Suject: Re:Re:Re: Whoa

Oh, jeez. I thought you were pulling my leg.

You looked into her eyes? Her eyes? You know eyes are not in the breast region, right?

I'm teasing. I believe you.

I don't know why you're asking me, though, or is it someone else teasing me all the time because I don't have a crush a week like you do? I'm woefully inept in these sorts of things.

The real question is: what are you going to do about it?

_**~0~** _

To: Bella  
From : Jasper  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re: Whoa

I'm asking you because you don't have a crush a week like me. Which, again baby girl, you, one day you will grow into those wiles of yours and woe be to the first man you turn your sights on. He won't know what hit him.

But enough stalling.

After... what's it been, a good three months we've been dancing around each other? I finally asked her out yesterday.

_**~0~** _

Text Conversation from Bella to Jasper:

B: You are not answering my bazillion e-mails. Are you going to tell me how it went or what?  
J: Bazillion is not a word, Swan. You're going to fail your last year of high school.  
B: Deflection won't help your case. How was your date?  
J: I'll let you know when it's over.  
B: Jasper! You went out on Friday. It's Sunday night.  
J: She's still here.  
J: And I don't want her to leave.  
B: Then don't ask her to.

_**~0~** _

To: Bella  
From: Jasper  
Subject: Zzzzz

How much does it suck spending your final summer out on the campaign trail. You look bored, baby doll. Your dad looks even more bored.

**~0~**

To: Jasper  
From: Bella  
Subject: Stanford here I come!

Bored. To. Tears.

Luckily, Stanford has an extensive pre-school orientation. Guess where I escaped to?

Although I wasn't able to get completely away from all that. I finally found myself thrown together with one of the Cullen boys. Edward is two years ahead of me here and escaping the campaign trail to be one of the guides for us poor Freshmen.

You know what? He isn't as bad as I imagined he would be.

_**~0~** _

To: Bella  
From: Jasper  
Subject: Oh-la-la

Holy crap! Do you actually have a crush? Aw, sweetie. You're finally growing up. Your very first crush.

_**~0~** _

To: Jasper  
From: Bella  
Subject: Sigh

What the hell, J!

First of all, I didn't say anything about a crush.

Second of all,  _if_ I were crushing on Edward, it would not be my first crush.

**~0~**

To: Bella  
From: Jasper  
Subject: It's just a little crush

He's not as bad as you imagined is high praise from you.

Now tell me about this first crush of yours.

**~0~**

To: Bella  
From: Jasper  
Subject: Don't hold out on me

Bella, Bella, Bella.

First of all, it does not escape my notice that you refuse to open up about Crush Numero Uno. Don't think you've heard the last of this, my pretty.

And yeah, you can insert the evil witch cackle here. Alice says I make a good Elphaba.

And yeah, she took me to see Wicked.

Woman has me all twisted up and twitterpated. It's ridiculous, B. Ridiculous!

But enough of that. Do you realize your last few e-mails have been INUNDATED (see - why do I need to go to college when I can use words like inundated in regular conversation, eh?) with Edward Anthony Cullen?

I know the lad's middle name, B. That's a lot of inundation (go with it).

You're kidding yourself if you're denying the crush factor here. And o-la-la, girl. You're an adult! Take that bull by the horns and ride it into the sunset. Don't be shy about it!

**~0~**

To: Jasper  
From: Bella  
Subject: Idk, my bff Jill?

I don't know. I really don't know.

We can talk for hours. Hours. I've never been so close to anyone. He's amazing. He really is.

_**~0~** _

To: Bella  
From: Jasper  
Subject: Don't stop there

But?

_**~0~** _

From: Bella  
To: Jasper  
Subject: Butts are for sitting

But nothing. It is what it is. It's not what it's not.

How are you and Alice?

_**~0~** _

From: Jasper  
To: Bella  
Subject: Meet the Parents?

Ah, Alice is on a mission to find her birth parents. I've told you she's adopted, right?

We've been talking about the future. You know. The future!

Isn't that a trip? Never thought I'd be that guy, you know?

Are you really moving in with this Cullen guy?

_**~0~** _

From: Bella  
To: Jasper  
Subject: Technicalities

Yeah. I am. It's a two bedroom apartment, you know?

God. Shut up. I can just see that look. With the eyebrows.

Just stop it.

_**~0~** _

From: Bella  
To: Jasper  
Subject: Hello?

Jasper... Did you know you butt dialed me the other day? You sounded... really drunk. I mean, it was garbled so I may be imagining things.

Is everything okay?

_**~0~** _

From: Bella  
To: Jasper  
Subject: Wtf?

You're really scaring me now. Why aren't you answering my calls. Jasper, I have access to the FBI. If you make me call them to go after you, my stepmother will be pissed.

_**~0~** _

From: Jasper  
To: Bella  
Subject: aosdjasdjsoifj

I'm here. Don't call the cops.

I just...

_**~0~** _

From: Bella  
To: Jasper  
Subject: Tough cookies

I'm coming to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *whistles*
> 
> So thanks to GinnyW for beta though this is way out of her comfort zone. And thanks to barburella. And thanks for all of you for waiting! This is gonna be an... interesting ride, I think.
> 
> I am participating in a pledge-a-thon to raise money for schools. For $5 you can receive a private outtake from me. I'll also be doing a live chat/interview on June 30. It's for a great cause and I'm quite proud to be a part of it. Find out more here: bit . ly/ptblkris


	3. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So glad you're all along with me. MWAH.

Bella bit her bottom lip, staring out the window as the plane began its descent into New York City.

The last time she'd come here, she'd been travelling with her father and stepmother in a private jet. This time around, she was happy enough travelling coach - anonymously. Mostly.

The last time she'd been in New York City, of course, was when she'd met Jasper.

Again, Bella gnawed on her lip, anxiety making her stomach churn uncomfortably.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something was fantastically wrong. Jasper was not even remotely himself. They'd talked on the phone briefly. He didn't sound enthusiastic to see her. Then again, he didn't sound angry either.

His tone held almost no inflection, actually.

But he hadn't told her not to come. Even if he had, she probably would have ignored him; she was that worried.

Edward thought she was insane, running off to New York City to visit a man she'd really only seen once in person. He'd wanted to come with her, but Bella had talked him out of it. She was sure Jasper wouldn't talk to her if another guy was present. How many times had he told her things he wouldn't have told 'his boys' lest he be labeled a 'pussy?'

Edward had agreed to let her go alone on the condition she called him frequently. If he didn't get constant updates, he said he was going to go ahead and assume the worst and would call in every available favor to organize a national response team to go after her.

Bella didn't put it past him. The boy was protective to a fault.

So when the plane was safely on the ground and the captain had okayed cell phone usage again, the first text she sent was to Edward, letting him know she'd landed and no terrible calamity had befallen the plane. Then she made a call to Jasper.

"Hey," she said when he answered. "I landed. We should be deplaning shortly."

"Okay. I'm here," he replied before he hung up.

Bella stared at her phone, pressing her lips into a thin line, wondering why she felt so unreasonably hurt. She hadn't expected him to be excited, after all.

Well, she'd hoped, to be quite honest.

It had been a little over four years since they'd met, and in that time, Jasper had always needled her, wanting to see her again. Some niggling part of her wondered if it had all been an act to make her feel better. He knew she led a busy life, and while being a senator's kid did not necessitate her constant attention, she enjoyed helping her stepmother when she could. He could have just been talking about seeing her because he knew it was a safe bet she wouldn't be visiting.

Though she wasn't naive, having been part of a political circle for too many years to not understand how very charming some bullshitters could sound, Bella had a hard time believing Jasper's typical enthusiasm was an act. There was no reason, no pay off, for him to be her friend through all these years.

It all went back to her gut instinct: Something was terribly, horribly wrong.

As eager as she was to see him, both anxious to figure out what was going with him and happy to see her friend after four years apart, Bella still felt self conscious enough that she made a detour to the restroom first. There, she pulled her hair out of its haphazard bun, brushing it out as best she could, trying not to look like she'd been on a cross-country flight.

Bella rolled her eyes at her reflection, wondering why she thought it mattered. Sure, she remembered Jasper's charming smile and his hand in hers. Sure, she'd had a cute, annoying, little school girl's crush on him that day she met him at the Mermaid Parade, but what of it? He had a girlfriend, after all, and really, they had nothing in common anyway.

Shaking her head, Bella shoved her brush back in her bag, shouldered it, and headed out of the bathroom at a power walk.

Anxiety gave way to just plain nervousness as she made her way to the baggage claim. She didn't have any luggage - just a few changes of clothes and toiletries in her duffel bag - but it was as good a place to meet as any.

She spotted him immediately. Jasper was an imposing figure. He was built lean but strong - leonine, to use a word he would likely roll his eyes at. There was a certain grace to his strength.

But Bella had to bite back a gasp as he looked up, his eyes finding hers.

In her memories, and in the pictures she'd seen since they'd been apart, Jasper's eyes were always expressive. Dancing with mirth, twinkling in amusement, sultry with charm, or once, glowering with annoyance, but always they spoke his mood loud and clear.

Today, his expression was drawn, his eyes reflecting a sadness that felt like a sucker punch to her gut. It was worse than a whipped puppy. It was a painful thing that made her throat ache and her lungs tighten in her chest.

On top of that, his hair - normally alluringly, adorably unkempt - was actually dirty, dull, lifeless as it fell down to his shoulders.

And he had not shaved at all. In weeks.

He tried to smile at her, but the movement was so pathetically thin, it only made Bella's heart twist worse.

"Hey, B," he said, tugging her close for a hug. Pressed up against his chest, he smelled a little... stale. Nothing horrible, but definitely not so fresh.

"Hey, J," she said, holding him tightly, wishing she understood this drastic change.

"Look at you." He held her at arms length, looking her over. "You look good, B. Definitely fit in more without your prim little dress." He chuckled, or tried to. The sound, like everything about him, was off. Way off. "That's good because I don't think we'll be crossing any mermaids on the way home."

Playing along for the time being, Bella smiled at him. "Well, that's fine, because I don't have a twenty on me anyway."

"What does your luggage look like?" he asked, eyeing the carousel.

"No luggage. I've got everything right here." She patted her duffel.

Again, Jasper's lips twisted in what was surely supposed to be a smile. "Princess travelling without the benefits of a full closet, eh?"

It was a weak attempt at a joke, and Bella thought her heart would break before they even made it out of the airport. "Jasper. What happened to you?" she asked quietly.

For a second, his eyes landed on hers, and the pain she saw reflected there was absolutely unfathomable - too much. He bowed his head, running a hand through his hair.

He sighed.

"The car is this way," he mumbled, turning and beginning to walk away from her.

Bella walked after him.

They were both quiet as they walked. The silence wasn't at all comfortable. Almost as if he'd just remembered, when they were about halfway there, he reached for her duffel, taking it and putting it over his own shoulder.

"Thanks," she murmured, not challenging his sudden politeness. She could carry her own bag, but she recognized that it was a gesture he needed to make, given the awkward atmosphere between them.

"Are you sure I can crash at your place?" she asked carefully. She felt like she was navigating a mine field. Blindfolded. In the dark. Without the sense of touch to guide her. "I mean, Alice won't mind?"

Jasper's back went rigid, and he dropped the duffel right in the middle of the road.

It only took him a moment to recover. He lurched forward, stooping to grab the bag as he did.

"Jasper?" Bella asked. She was confused at his reaction but thought this must be the heart of the problem.

The blond man didn't look at her, but swallowed several times as he came up to a beat up-looking car. He busied himself, fishing through his pockets for the keys.

"I'm sorry," Bella said quickly. "I-"

"Alice won't mind." He winced when he spoke her name, Bella noticed. "She won't be "there."

_**~0~** _

" _Isabella Marie, you'd better be calling with a flight time so I can pick you up_."

Bella grimaced even though Edward couldn't see her. "Sound a little more like my dad, please," she grumbled. Then she sighed. "I can't come home yet."

" _You have class tomorrow_ ," Edward countered, but there was no shock in his voice. He'd been expecting this.

"I can't leave him yet," she said quietly. "It's early enough in the semester. It won't hurt to miss a week."

" _A_ _ **week**_?" Edward protested.

"Can you please not freak out about this? It's important to me. _He's_ important to me."

There was a silence on the other end before Edward sighed. " _And if he won't talk to you_?"

"Ritual torture, obviously."

Edward's rich chuckle made her smile. " _Okay, Bella. I'll try not to worry about you_."

Bella snorted. "Right. That's like asking a polar bear not to be white. Just... wish me luck."

" _Good luck_."

**_~0~_ **

By Tuesday, Bella - ignoring Jasper's protests - had cleaned his apartment. It hadn't been dirty in a gross way, but it had been messy enough.

There were holes - bare shelves and drawers where things had obviously been ripped out or taken away. They were the holes Alice left behind when she was gone.

Jasper refused to talk about it.

They were limping their way through another awkward conversation over dinner out when a tremulous voice interrupted them. "Jazz?"

Jasper dropped his fork, his face going absolutely pale.

Confused, Bella looked up to find a tiny wisp of a girl with big, sad eyes looking at him. Bella knew her, of course, from Jasper's Facebook photos. She looked different. She carried herself the exact same way Jasper did: stooped, bent... broken.

"Hey, Alice," Jasper muttered to the table.

An automatic defensiveness was rising quickly in Bella. She didn't know what had put Jasper in this sorry state, but it had to something to do with the tiny woman who was staring at him now.

Just as Bella was about to ask what her problem was, another woman - a vaguely familiar-looking blond with a furious expression - and a young man with a torn look on his face came up behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" the blond woman demanded.

Jasper's lips twitched downward. "We're eating, obviously."

"Just tell me this is the bitch you cheated on Alice with." The other woman took a step forward, pushing by Alice to get in Bella's face.

At that, Jasper came to life slightly. "Hey, back off, Charlotte. You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, okay?"

"He's right, Charlotte. Stop it. Just stop." Alice tugged at Charlotte's arm, and the blond stepped back. "I told you, Jazz didn't cheat on me."

"You've been a fucking zombie for weeks now, Alice. Don't tell me he didn't do anything. If he didn't cheat on you, he must have hit you, or-"

For the first time in four days, something sparked in Jasper's eyes. He slammed his fist down, making the table and their glasses shake. "I would never have hurt her, never!"

"Yeah, you left her in quite a state," Charlotte said with a sneer.

"I'm going. We're going." Alice grabbed the blond woman's arm and began tugging. "Come on, Char. We're getting out of here."

Glaring once more at Jasper, Charlotte whirled and let Alice drag her away.

The other man, quiet to that point, sighed quietly. He clapped Jasper's shoulder. "I'm really sorry, man."

Letting out a long, slow breath, Jasper just nodded - a simple jerk of his head. "It's not your fault, Peter."

"Obviously, I just... This sucks."

Jasper scoffed. "You have no fucking idea."

_**~0~** _

Bella didn't know whether or not she should be relieved. Anger was coming off Jasper like a second skin. Hadn't she wished for exactly this: something to shake him of his apathy?

Well, he was shaken. To be more exact, he was a little scary.

When he overturned the coffee table in his little living room, Bella pressed herself back against the wall. She watched, helpless, as he paced, growling and running his hands through his hair. The words he mumbled were completely nonsensical.

As suddenly as his fury clicked on, it was gone just as quick. He sank down on the couch, his head between his hands, bent low. He rocked back and forth. "I can't deal with this. I just can't," he muttered, the words mournful.

Pushing herself up off the wall, Bella approached him slowly. She sank down in front of him, putting her hands on his knees. "This is killing you, Jasper. Please talk to me. Please."

His laugh was so utterly raw and slight maniacal, Bella nearly burst into tears just at the sound. "You won't even believe me." He grimaced. "Or you won't want to be around me anymore."

"Try me," Bella challenged.

Jasper bit his lip, holding his breath. He let it all out in a big whoosh. "I can't. I really can't. I don't even know where to start."

"Well, it's been a while since I've seen  _The Sound of Music_ , but word on the street is the very beginning is a very good place to start."

He snickered. It was weak, but it was there. "What do you know about the street, Swan?"

Bella smiled at him. "See, I knew you were in there somewhere."

She shifted so she could sit beside him on the couch, working her fingers into his tensed fist. "You can tell me anything," she assured him.

"You may regret that claim." He gave a little growl, scrubbing his hands over his eyes. "Okay. Um. Remember I told you Alice was looking for her real parents?"

Bella nodded.

"She found her mother."

"I take it that didn't go well," Bella prompted when he didn't continue.

"It went just fine... until her mother saw me."

He looked so positively green, she thought for a moment he was going to throw up. His breaths were shallow, and he closed his eyes tight. "She said if Alice wanted to know what her father looked like, she only had to look at me; I was the spitting image."

Bella waited, entirely confused, but knowing the worst part was coming.

"I can't tell you how many times I've heard before how much I look like  _my_ father." He sucked in a deep breath. "My father who was a truck driver. My father whose route took him right through Georgia, where Alice is from." He gulped in air like a fish out of water, staring straight ahead. "My father whom my mother divorced for being a lying, cheating son of a bitch."

For several long seconds, Bella turned his words over in her head. The look on his face was pleading, as though he were begging her to understand so he didn't have to say the words out loud.

Abruptly, Bella put all the pieces together, the truth resonating in her mind with a resounding snick. Her thoughts went stark white with absolute horror. "Oh God... No."

Jasper bowed his head, slumping over again. "Yeah. And it's true, too. We got the blood test done and everything. We're..." He gulped hard. "We're... We share a father."

Bella was reeling, sickened by the implication - they'd lived together for over a year - and the absolute injustice of the situation. They sat in silence for a full minute, both just trying to keep their breaths steady.

"Jasper, I don't know what to say," Bella admitted, her voice shaky.

His laugh was bitter. "There's nothing to say. What can I do? And it's so fucked up because I love her. Nothing can change that. I'm just as completely, totally in love with her now as I was then."

Bella swallowed thickly, trying to see the situation with as little emotion as possible. "Well... if you love her, can't you... I mean, would it really be so bad if you just pretended you never heard?"

"We tried," he admitted in a tiny voice. "God, we tried. We couldn't help it. But there's no forgetting. This... guilt, this disgust... it tainted everything. It was always there."

He rubbed the back of his neck hard before he lifted his head to look at her. "What am I supposed to do with that, huh? We were happy. She's still amazing to me, the brightest spot in my universe, and I can't have her.

"And everything, everything reminds me. This place. My work, where we met." He seemed to become smaller, his voice more tired as he went on. "Our friends... they had to choose sides. What choice did they have? We're both aching. She was crying. They went to her."

At a loss for what else to do, Bella wrapped her arms around Jasper, holding him tight. To her surprise, he let her pull him to her, holding her close and resting his head on her shoulder. He wasn't crying, but his shoulders rose and fell in a spiked pattern as Bella rubbed his back.

"I wanted to marry her, Bella. Me. hurts so much." His voice was no more than an ache by her ear. "She's everywhere. What am I going to do?"

Bella had no idea what she was about to say until the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Come back to California with me."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So... how 'bout them apples?
> 
> Thanks to Shug for late night beta! And to barburella for being amazingballs.
> 
> How we doin' out there?


	4. What If

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Weeee. So glad you're all still with me after last chapter. Let's see where these kids take us, eh?

At first, Jasper thought she had to be pulling his leg.

"What else are you going to do?" Bella asked gently. "Have you told any of your other friends?"

At those words, Jasper became deathly pale again. "I can't. I can't do that. I won't force her hand, first of all, but... I don't even understand how you're sitting here so calmly. I thought for sure you'd..."

"How could you have helped it, Jasper? Neither of you knew. If she hadn't gone digging - and I'm not saying I blame her for that - you'd still be happy." She reached out, putting her hand over his and squeezing. "This isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. You know that, right?"

He scrapped his fingers down his face so hard, Bella was surprised his beard didn't come away from his skin. "Yes. No." He growled. "I don't know. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel."

"Well, this isn't exactly a situation you can Google or something."

He scoffed but didn't otherwise react.

"What's keeping you here?"

"I... My mother, I guess?" he said weakly.

"Can you talk to her about this?"

He shuddered. "Oh God. No. No, no, no." He shook his head vehemently and covered his face with both his hands. "I don't even know what I'm going to tell her. She liked Alice. And she was... I mean, she moved us here to get away from everything because my dad hurt her that badly."

"Maybe she had the right idea." Bella rubbed his back as comfortingly as she could. "It's not like you'd be gone forever. Maybe the change of scenery would help, though. You could get away from the things that remind you, at least for a little while."

"And what? You're going to take care of me?" he chuffed.

"Well, I have an apartment that's being paid for, I have plenty of food, and I have a couch. You really wouldn't be putting me out at all."

His expression was dubious as he looked up at her. "I'm sure Edward would be thrilled to have me around."

Bella frowned. So far, she'd been thinking out loud. Edward would  _not_ be pleased at her plan - not at all.

"Let me deal with Edward. He won't fight me, if it's something I really want."

This was also true. Edward honestly adored her and refused her nothing that was within his capability to grant.

Jasper didn't speak. He looked too tired to argue.

"Okay, how about this. I'll call him and explain the situation-"

"No!" Jasper's head snapped up. "You can't... I mean, don't..."

"He's not going to judge you." Of this, Bella was sure. Edward would take issue with her bringing someone home like a stray pet, but he wouldn't be disgusted. "This wasn't a choice you made for yourself. He'll understand."

He studied her for a long, tense minute, his expression anxious. "No. It's fine. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"You're not fine," she insisted. "No one in their right mind would expect you to be fine." She grabbed up his hands again. "You told me yourself, you're having trouble at work. It's because you met her there, right?"

Jasper hesitated. "There are other antique shops. I just gotta get off my ass and apply elsewhere."

"But she's in auctions. She probably frequents all the antique stores around here.'

He frowned, and Bella knew she was right. "Then I'll commute. New York is huge. I'll find something. Hell, maybe I'll move."

"You need a support system, even if it's only me."

With a groan, Jasper slumped back on the couch, his eyes glassy as he stared upward. "I don't know. I don't know about anything."

"Here's what I know. I can't go back to California and leave you here to... Do you understand how much you're scaring me? There's no life in your voice, Jasper. And look at you. You're a mess."

He grimaced but didn't argue.

"I'll talk to Edward, okay? Let me do this for you. Let me give you a safe place to regroup, and then you can decide what you want to do. At the very least, you can take a couple weeks to just grieve, or whatever you need."

He'd gone completely silent. Bella sighed.

"Think about it, and I'll talk to Edward."

**~0~**

Edward surprised the hell out of her by being completely supportive.

"I should be insulted that you're so shocked," he said dryly.

"Well, aren't you going to lecture me about the dangers of letting strange men into the apartment?"

"I have no intention of leaving you alone with him." Edward's voice was fervent and strong. "But honestly, under the circumstances, I sincerely doubt there would be an issue. It's likely his libido will be shot for quite some time."

Bella was quiet for a minute. Edward would graduate this year with a degree in psychology. "I'm not being ridiculous, am I? He needs someone."

"You know I'm not a professional," he hedged.

"Yeah, but you're an opinionated bastard who's studying to be a professional."

He snorted. "Well, that I am. But it's just trauma 101. In any disaster of life, the love and support of friends and family is a necessity, really. From what you've said, it doesn't seem like his mother will be help, and if they shared friends... Well, that's a difficult situation all around. Not to mention, it is a situation not everyone will understand."

"But I do. Understand, I mean."

"Yes. And I know you. You're in a position to help him, and you won't be happy until you do." He sighed. "You know what you might be getting into, Bella."

Bella knew what she was offering. If she was going to help Jasper, her offer couldn't have certain boundaries. It wasn't as if she could invite him for a week and hope that was enough to get him back on his feet. "It's your place, too."

"And you know who my father is." Edward snorted. "In my heart of hearts, I am my father's son. He was the type to take in strays. He taught me that we were very very lucky, and because we had so much, it was not only our right but our duty to give back where we could. Pay it forward."

"You're a good man, Edward."

"The best, of course."

_**~0~** _

Jasper was a proud man - very stubborn. Even after Bella told him repeatedly that Edward wouldn't mind and, like her, didn't judge, he refused to go.

"I'm supposed to run away with my tail between my legs?" he'd challenged, grumpy.

"Then tell someone, Jasper."

He turned a sickly pale shade but didn't answer.

"It's not running away. It's just a little vacation, that's all."

It took some doing, but pointing out the way he got all sad when she talked about leaving and telling him that they had several years of not hanging out to make up for eventually did the trick. He packed a bag, turned in notice at the antique shop he worked at, and got on the plane with her.

She smiled when he teased her about flying coach. "A princess dressed in plainclothes is still a princess."

It gave her hope that the Jasper she knew was in there somewhere beneath his heartbreak and confusion.

Edward met them at the airport. He tucked Bella under his arm in greeting, kissing her forehead tenderly before he let her go. Bella didn't think anything of it - she was so used to being this way with him - until she caught the look on Jasper's face.

How horrible it must feel to see tiny displays of affection when the person he most wanted to be affectionate with was out of his reach.

She almost apologized, but Edward interrupted, offering his hand. "Edward Cullen," he said in greeting.

Jasper gave him a half-hearted smile. "Oh, I know," he said with a chuckle. "Jasper Whitlock."

Edward's grin was a smirk. "Oh, I know."

The two most important men in Bella's life, her father aside, shook hands firmly.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Jasper muttered. There wasn't even a spark of the confident, even cocky boy he'd been when Bella met him.

"It's Bella's home. She has a right to invite who she'd like," Edward said easily.

Jasper glanced up again. "It's your home, too. And I'd have... reservations in your place."

Edward shrugged. "I didn't say I didn't have reservations."

Bella glared.

"But you're welcome here, regardless." Edward raised his eyebrow at her, as if asking if that was better.

Conversation was stilted. Bella desperately wanted these men to like each other, because they were both so important to her. She didn't know what was going to happen with Jasper, but if he stayed for any amount of time it would be important for them to get along.

After a meal and a quick, drive-around tour of the area, they were home.

"Guess this is couch sweet couch for a little bit, huh?" Jasper said, eying the comfy piece of furniture in the living room.

Bella's cheeks flamed. She looked at the ground, feeling silly. "It doesn't have to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't bite, Jasper," she said with a sigh. "My bed is huge. I can share."

His eyebrows near about arched right up off his head. He laughed, his eyes darting from Edward to Bella. "You can't seriously be cool with that."

Edward was giving her a look. He was obviously not so cool with the idea, though for different reasons than Jasper likely suspected.

Turning her head, putting a hand to the side of her mouth under the guise of scratching her cheek, Bella mouthed, "libido."

Edward rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Who Bella brings to her bed and for what reason is entirely her prerogative."

Bella noticed that he'd gotten away with not admitting how much he minded her bringing a technical stranger into her bed.

Jasper just huffed again. "Are you fucking serious? Pardon the hell out of me, but what kind of relationship do you have going on here?"

Wincing, Bella bit the inside of her lip and turned slightly to gauge Edward's reaction to that uncouth outburst. Edward could never abide rudeness.

In this case, though, he seemed amused. "Well, I can't hate anyone who's looking out for you," he said with a chuckle, smiling at Bella. "Go ahead and tell him. It's only fair, anyway. A secret for a secret."

Nodding once at Jasper, Edward made for his own room.

"What the hell is going on?" Jasper asked, crossing his arms defensively.

"Okay," Bella said, blowing out a short breath as she sat beside him. "Long story really short? Edward and I are not together."

Jasper blinked, staring at her. "But you said... And the gossip sites..." he sputtered.

"I never said. You and the gossip rags assumed - everyone assumed - and we never corrected them."

He was silent for a few minutes, processing. "But you said he was amazing."

"He was," Bella said with a wistful sigh. "He is. There's a bond between us I can't explain." She breathed in and out slowly. "Do you remember I said there was something off?"

"Yeah." He'd bugged her off and on about that admission for going on a year.

"Well, I figured out what it was pretty quick. I adore him in every conceivable way, but there has never been nor will there ever be a... spark between us. That's what was missing."

Jasper blinked. "I don't understand."

"His love for me is completely platonic. He's attracted to boys, Jasper."

The blond man's eyes went wide with understanding. "Oh."

"Yeah. And that's fine. It really is.

"So he's not... out yet?" When she hesitated to answer, he quickly corrected. "I'm just trying to understand what you have going on here."

"It's not like that, really. It's just..." She frowned, searching for the right words. "Edward isn't ashamed of who he is. He's not afraid his parents will hate him or anything like that. But because his dad is who he is, it's going to be a little bit of a fiasco when it comes out, regardless.

"Right now, Edward is just putting that off as long as he can. He hates that his personal life will be subject to question and speculation and-"

"Anyone else's stupid fucking opinion but his?" Jasper filled in.

"Exactly. It's just easier for the time being. No one bugs him, no one bugs me. And he's really not in a... romantic mindset right now. He's concentrating on school."

Jasper snickered. "Yeah, you always said he was a serious mother fucker. That fits. No shenanigans between the sheets during study time, is that it? "

Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, it's just not been an issue so far, that's all. I'm sure if he met someone, things would change really quick."

"I'm sure," Jasper murmured. A concerned look came over his face as he thought. "So where does that leave you? I mean, doesn't that cramp your dating style? "

Bella stared down at her hands and gave a little shrug, smiling fondly. "Edward and I are a lot alike. I'm in no rush and nothing has come up."

"Oh, Bella." His tone was wistful. "Well, I'd say that was a waste, but if none of these idiots are good enough to even catch your interest, then it's just as well."

"Yeah," Bella said, a little sadly. "It's just as well." She stood, picking up the duffel at his feet. "Come on. Room is this way."

**~0~**

A week stretched into two, then three, then a month. Edward, sensing this stay would be longer than Jasper kept promising, invested in an air mattress so, though Jasper stayed in Bella's room, they didn't share a bed more than that first night.

"It's kind of weird. Like you're my pet," Bella had muttered.

Every night since then, Jasper had yipped at her whenever she said good night.

Except for the occasional glimpse of humor, Jasper was withdrawn. He seemed lost in his own world, his eyes occasionally reflecting an inner agony. She found him one day, sitting at the table completely spaced out, his leg tapping a mile a minute on the floor. She tried to distract him. She tried to talk to him. It did very little good.

"He just needs time," Edward told gently when she expressed her frustration that she couldn't seem to help him. "You're helping him just by being here. Let him sort it out in his head."

But Jasper wasn't lazy. Far from it. Whatever little things around the apartment had to be done, he did. He made them dinner nearly every night.

"However will we be able to prove to people we're not spoiled rich kids now? We've got live-in help," Edward said one night with some amusement.

Sometimes, though, at night when they were both in bed at the same time, he could be coaxed into conversation. Bella spent many late hours curled on her side, looking down on Jasper who was lying down with his hands propped behind his head on his big, comfy, blow-up bed.

"I'm getting better, Bella," he said one night. "It may not seem like it, but... I can think clearer than before. I couldn't think at all. Now I..."

She sighed, smiling sadly as his words drifted off. "Well, that was two whole sentences. I see what you mean."

He made a disgruntled sound. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Are you kidding?"

"Well. It's been a month. This place... it's so not what I'm used to. Everyone is... so not New York here."

Bella snorted. "Yes, this is about as 'not New York' as you can get, I suppose."

"Yeah. And it's better here. You were right. I was dying back home. I couldn't even breathe." He was quiet for a minute, and Bella would have thought he'd spaced out again if she wasn't looking right at him. "Now, I just feel like... I guess like my head is floating somewhere. I'm not even thinking about anything most times, just... I feel everything or I feel nothing."

He finally looked at her, his eyes sad in the moonlight. "Guess I'm just wondering what's going to bring me back down to Earth."

"You'll get back here," she comforted.

"Until then, what?" He sounded disgruntled. "I'm being useless here, just mooching off you and Edward."

"I don't think you're mooching. I mean, Edward can't cook at all, and I get lazy. The home-cooked meals alone are more than enough." When he just grunted, she continued. "Maybe look for a job or something if you feel like you're not contributing," she suggested. "There are a thousand antique shops in the area."

He was quiet for a long moment. "You mean concede the point that I'm not going back to New York?"

Bella was quiet, too, not knowing what to say. She wanted to tell him to stay but didn't know if it was for her own selfish reasons. She knew she wanted him close by, particularly now that he was so out of sorts. If he were to go back to New York, she would be worried constantly for him.

And despite his silence, Bella found she enjoyed his company. When he wasn't going completely out of his head with nervous energy, he was soothing to be around. There was just something so calming about him.

"What do you want to do? In your heart of hearts, I mean. What do you want most?"

He scoffed. "I want a time machine," he said honestly. "I want to go back and tell Alice she didn't have to look for her parents." He breathed in and out slowly. "I had a nice life, Bella. I liked my life."

Bella's heart ached for her friend. "I wish I could make it better."

"Yeah, well."

They both stared into the darkness for a long time, Bella trying to find something to say.

"You really want to make me feel better?" Jasper asked quietly, too many minutes later.

"Of course," Bella said eagerly, rolling onto her side to face him again.

Incredibly, he was smiling. It was a tiny smile, but it was there. "What would make me feel better... is if you tell the long held mystery... of who your first crush was."

Bella's mouth hung open in surprise. In front of her, Jasper appeared to be shaking. It took her a few minutes to figure out he was actually laughing. "Oh, you are a prick!"

His chuckle was deep, pleasing to the ear. "That's not very ladylike, Miss Swan."

"Yeah, well. That's what you get for manipulating me. You know I can't say no if it'll really make you feel better," she grumbled.

"Well, it will satisfy my curiosity once and for all. You were never very secretive except about that and whatever it was you and Edward were missing. Now that I know about Edward, this is the last mystery left."

Bella shook her head, mildly amused. She put her hands over face, rolling onto her back. "This is so embarrassing," she groaned. "Just remember, you're so charming, and I was around stuffed shirts most of the time at that point."

"Oh! Oh, I knew it!" Jasper was laughing loudly now, looking smugly pleased with himself.

Bella threw her pillow at him. "Shut. Up. I was sixteen, and you were ridiculously good-looking and bohemian."

"I'm still ridiculously good-looking and bohemian," he said.

"Yeah, well. That's true. That's what Edward says. 'At least he's nice to look at.'"

He chuckled. "Well, you can tell him same goes for him." He raised an eyebrow when she looked at him in surprise. "What? I have eyes. A boy can't admit another boy is pretty?"

Bella raised an eyebrow, trying to look more amused than she was. For some reason, the thought gave her stomach a little twist. "You going to try swinging his way?"

Again, his laughter made her smile. "Couldn't do it. I might never love a girl again, but I know I can't sleep with boys."

The air around them got heavy, the atmosphere serious again. "You really think you'll never love again?"

"Ah, who knows, hells Bells."

For another minute, it was quiet. Then Jasper spoke softly. "I had a crush on you, too, if it helps."

"You did?"

"You sound surprised." He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one arm. "I'll never forget you, Bella. All prim and proper and trying to pretend like you weren't scared half to death." His laughter was gentle then, not teasing but fond. "Then the way you just rolled with the punches. I was smitten."

Bella felt her cheeks warm and was glad the night covered the color. She ducked down, hiding what she was sure was a ridiculously pleased smile. "Smitten?"

"I harbored such a dislike for your dad for a long while. If he hadn't popped out when he did..." Jasper shook his head. "I would have kissed you, and then who knows what would have happened."

He flopped back on the bed, yawning and closing his eyes.

A long time after he went to sleep, Bella wondered the exact same thing. What if...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to Shug and barburella and jfka06.
> 
> And thanks to all you for your response. I really hope you're enjoying the ride so far.


	5. Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My heart goes out to the friends and family of TwilightFanG who died this morning at Comic Con. What a sad, sad thing. Moment of silence.

He thought he was gonna wake up.

Life in California, with Bella and Edward, wasn't bad. It was nice. A little cushy for his tastes, but calm. It wasn't bad, that was for sure.

Yet, for the last month and a half, he'd been floating in a surreal space where his life was on pause. He wasn't quite ready to let go of the future he'd planned with Alice at his side, so everything in his head had condensed down until he was only living from one moment to the next.

There was nothing special about the night it hit him, truly hit him, that this was not a fugue state he would wake up from. This was his life. Alice was his sister, and nothing could change that fact.

The tears struck him out of nowhere. One minute he was staring out the window, listening to Bella's soft, even breaths and remembering early mornings he spent with Alice just whispering in the darkness; the next he was overcome.

Mortified, he turned over quickly, trying to muffle his tears in his pillow. It was probably a bad idea. The inflatable mattress protested, dragging noisily under his weight. He dragged in greedy breaths against the soft fabric of the pillowcase, trying to calm down.

"Jasper?"

It was embarrassing to be so out of control of his emotions, but once it started, he couldn't stop. His body shook.

In no time at all, Bella had joined him on his inflatable bed, wrapping her arms around him, her warm little body tight up against his back. Part of him wanted to tell her to get the hell away. He was embarrassed and besides, it was painful for a female-type creature to be holding him again when he wanted, needed, craved another set of arms.

But she'd been his friend for longer than anyone else, and her fingers in his hair, her soft voice in his ear - more gravelly than Alice's light tinkle - had the desired effect. Slowly, borrowing her comfort, he calmed.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, rolling onto his back with his arm thrown over his eyes.

"Don't be."

They lay in silence for a few minutes while Jasper caught his breath.

"Will you tell me what happened?" she prompted.

He groaned. "I don't even know, really." With a disgruntled sigh, he wiped at his eyes. "I don't remember the last time I really slept, and it just hit me."

"What?" Her hand was soft against his elbow, gently encouraging him to put his arm down.

He did, finding her brown eyes lit with sympathy even in the dim light of the room. She looked as tired as he felt, having been up late studying for an important test. He hated that his sobbing was depriving her of rest.

"It just clicked in my head," he said finally. "It's all over. Really and truly and forever over. I'm never going to wake up."

She pushed up onto her elbow, stroking his wet cheeks with the back of her hand, drying the remainder of his tears away.

There was some solace in her gentle movements, and he smiled slightly. "Is it horrible that I wish one of us had done something to cause this?" he asked in a small voice. "If one of us had made some huge mistake, something we couldn't come back from, maybe it would be easier."

"I don't know about easier." Bella smiled sadly at him, stroking his over-long hair away from his face.

He breathed in slowly and out again, counting to ten as he did. "I'm okay, hella Bella. I'm done blubbering."

"It's okay if you're not. I know it probably doesn't feel like it - I know I hate crying - but it's a good sign. You're healing."

For a moment, he stared up at her, a bitter retort right on the tip of his tongue. But she was so absolutely earnest in her concern for him, the fire died before it started. Instead, he reached out, wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her close - his very own Bella bear.

She gave a little yelp, startled, but settled against him easily enough, cuddling him back.

**~0~**

It so happened that on Wednesday mornings, Bella had no class and Edward did. It was really the only time he left them alone.

Jasper thought it was cute - how protective he was of her.

But the last three weeks on Wednesday morning, the minute he was out the door, Jasper had scrambled like a little boy into Bella's bed for a nice, prolonged snuggle.

It was the highlight of his week.

She was still mostly asleep when he climbed into bed with her that morning, hooking his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest. Grumbling in her sleep, she burrowed backward, seeking his warmth like a kitten trying to find sunlight.

He chuckled as she made contented little noises in her semi-asleep state. Burying his nose against her hair, he waited.

It took some minutes, but Bella woke, stretching against him so her toes touched the tops of his feet. He loosened his grip so she could turn in his arms. Today, she burrowed right back against him, tucking her head beneath his chin, her nose nuzzling his neck.

She woke all at once with a gasp, raising her head to blink at him blearily. The confused look on her face was hilarious. Jasper couldn't help but laugh. "What is it?"

Rather than speak, she raised her hands to his face, feeling along the lines of his cheeks and chin, as if she couldn't quite believe her eyes. "You shaved," she finally mumbled, her words barely a rasp of sound.

Her hair was falling in her face, and he swept it over her shoulder. "I've been shaved most my life," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but not since..." She seemed to wake up a little more just in time to catch herself. Her look was apologetic.

"I shaved when I came here."

"Because I told you they would stop you at security if you didn't - you looked like the uni bomber. And you wanted to impress Edward," she countered. Her fingertips brushed the underside of his chin as if looking for spots he'd missed. "This is just because you wanted to."

"Maybe I was tired of seeing a Sasquatch in the mirror," he said with a shrug.

Bella yawned and settled down again, tucking her head back under his freshly smooth chin. "Well, I like it. Might make it easier for you to find a job, too. More presentable and all that."

Jasper snorted. "I suppose it's bad for business when your clerks scare small children away," he allowed.

She raised a hand, tracing the lines under his eyes. "Can you sleep?"

"Yeah." It was easier to sleep when she was holding him. Everyone needed a good, horizontal, prolonged hug every once in a while, he supposed.

As they both fell silent, Jasper stared out the window for a long while, just thinking things through.

Alice, and the life they'd planned together, had been ripped right out of his heart. The wound she'd left behind would always be a part of him.

But there was nothing they could do about what had happened, and it was high time he started to think about his life again.

The thought made him unbearably tired. Snuggling closer to Bella, he let his eyes drift closed with the promise he would think about it, really think about what he was going to do with the rest of his life, when he woke again.

He had just managed to find that perfect bit of peace, lulled by the steady rhythm of her breaths, when a niggling feeling at the back of his mind began to vie for attention. The more he tried to shake it away, let his thoughts fade to the blissful peace of sleep, the more insistent it became.

Something was wrong.

He opened his eyes.

At first, he didn't understand what he was seeing. There was a face staring at him, his smile wide and malevolent.

His brain caught up with his eyes just as the face attached itself to a body - a tall, lithe body in a threatening stance, poised like a snake over the both of them, his eyes now intent on Bella's sleeping form.

"What the fuck!" He came all the way awake with a shout. Instinct had him immediately lunging for the thing - the man - who was about to grab Bella, only to find himself flying backward instead. He landed in a mess of blankets on the floor his feet completely tangled.

Jasper was peripherally aware there was a lot going on in the room. What probably should have concerned him most was the figure on his side of the bed - likely the thing that had thrown him to the floor - looming over him. He was much more concerned with getting back up and to Bella. He could hear her struggling, but the noises were muffled.

"You get your hands off her," he snarled, pulling himself back up even as he tried to shake the blankets loose of his feet. One glimpse was all he got, but it was enough to up his fury and panic to a frenzied level.

The face he'd seen as he woke... the man had Bella pinned to the bed, one hand clamped over her mouth, the other trying to catch her flailing arms.

But that glimpse was all he got before something grabbed him by the arm, the grip so tight, Jasper cried out, and yanked him back again, throwing him hard against the wall. He sprang up again, but found himself pushed face first against the bed, a hand on his upper back pinning him down.

"Easy now," he heard a man's voice say. Gentle. It was an oddly gentle, almost melodic tone - a little bizarre coming from the man who now had Bella on her feet, her arms trapped behind her body.

Jasper wasn't about to go down without a fight, and apparently, Bella agreed. She used the man's grip on her as leverage, tossing her upper body backward so she could pinwheel her legs. She kicked off the bed and they both fell. Bella was loose for an instant, climbing to her feet and making a run for the door, but the man must have grabbed her ankle because she yelped as she flew forward to the ground, out of Jasper's eyesight.

Calling her name, Jasper drove his elbow backward, catching his attacker in the stomach. It was a hard stomach, muscular, but still, the man huffed out a strangled breath, his hand lifting off Jasper. Not wasting any time, Jasper threw his body backward, his arms out and spun, driving his fist into...

A solid body.

Holy hell. This guy was huge. He was taller and broader than Jasper.

And really, really pissed off.

For a good minute, the world was chaos. Jasper dodged and fought with all his adrenaline and fear. He took a number of punches but didn't go down. He couldn't. Not while he heard Bella yelling at her assailant, struggling and fighting as surely as he was.

"Enough!" a loud, furious, female voice rang out. "Demetri. Kill the girl."

"No!" Jasper cried out, dropping his fists and sagging backward, trying to catch his breath. "No. Just hold on."

The giant he'd been fighting took advantage of Jasper's surrender, punching him once more in the stomach. Jasper doubled over, his breath leaving him in a whoosh as the contents of his stomach threatened to make a reappearance. The man didn't give him a chance to recover, grabbing him by his hair and hauling him up, pressing him face first over the bed.

The other man - Demetri - had maneuvered Bella into the same position. She was red in the face and breathing hard but looked relatively unharmed.

"L-look, my wallet is in my purse in the other room. You're welcome to it. I don't carry much cash, but-"

"Shut up," the woman snapped, and Jasper finally got a good look at her. She was as short as Bella with her dark hair up in a severe looking bun and an absolutely evil expression on her face.

And she wasn't alone. Behind her was a man of similar build. He had to be her brother if not her twin. His expression was equally fierce.

They both had guns.

"The goal here is to bring you both in alive, but in my always humble opinion, we can do this just fine with one of you," the woman said evenly, stepping closer to the bed.

"What the hell do you want from us?" Jasper demanded, trying to resist the urge to fight as his arms were yanked behind his back.

The woman put her foot on the bed between them, letting them both watch as she drew a wicked looking knife from a sheath at her ankle. "I only need you alive. If you're missing a few pieces, it's no skin off my back. So how's about you shut the fuck up, Cullen?"

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows. "Cullen? I'm not-"

In a blinding fast movement, the woman lashed out, and Jasper couldn't help his short yelp of surprise and pain. There was a line of agony across one shoulder where she'd dragged the blade across his flesh.

"No! Stop!" Bella cried out, twisting in Demetri's grip, but she quickly shut her mouth, stilling again when the woman turned toward her, bloody knife in hand.

"Gag them," the woman commanded coldly. "And let's get the fuck out of here."

It all happened quickly then.

The giant was more rough than necessary, twisting Jasper's arm behind his back. Both Bella and Jasper were bound and, as ordered by the malicious woman, gagged with duct tape over their mouths.

Jasper kept his eyes on Bella, holding her gaze so she wouldn't be as scared. He probably shouldn't have been worried that she would panic. Her eyes were clear as she looked back at him. Of course she was frightened, but she was also furious.

He remembered the frightened teenager holding her head high as she tried to navigate the crowds at Coney Island years before.

"Rich kid, pains in the ass," the giant snarled, hauling Jasper to his feet and pushing him forward.

Jasper and Bella were half dragged, half led through the apartment out into the attached garage where a van was waiting, the back doors open. Before they were tossed in, though, the man who had yet to speak stepped up. Jasper got a glimpse of black cloth before what had to be a sack was dragged over his head. He gave a little shout of surprise, his breath getting more labored as fear began to edge out anger as his primary emotion. He heard Bella make a similarly startled sound.

When the giant pushed him again, Jasper stumbled, falling into the back of the van. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out when his shoulder encountered the hard side of the van. He felt and heard Bella being pushed in beside him and heard the doors slam.

For a long minute, Jasper tried to slow his breathing, reorienting himself. The whole situation felt surreal, like he had to be having some nightmare. But the pain in his body from the giant's punches, the hot air trapped uncomfortably around his face, and the sounds of conversation - voices he'd never heard before this morning - as the van started up and peeled away all pointed to the fact he wasn't dreaming.

This was real.

He had to keep calm, keep his head, because he had every intention of surviving this - whatever it was. He was confused, scared, and pissed to high hell, but he was going to survive.

Carefully, he began to move forward, the motion awkward with his hands bound and the stupid sack keeping his world dark. He moved toward where he knew Bella was, encountering her legs with his.

They moved together until she was tucked up against him much in the same way she had been this morning, her head under his chin, their legs tangled. She was trembling. Truthfully, he was too. But when she was against him, he felt just a little bit calmer.

They were both going to survive.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many thanks to baburella and to TwilightMundi mc FandomHopper for beta work. I know it was a short chapter. Longer next time, I'm sure.


	6. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay. Fair warning. Chapter isn't easy. Potentially disturbing themes ahead. Tread lightly. Ask if you need.

Their kidnappers names were Felix, the giant, Jane and Alec, twin siblings, and Demetri - whose name they'd already known. Jane and Alec were the children of the clear leader of the group, a man named Aro whom Jasper and Bella were made to kneel in front of when they were first dragged into a mostly bare, entirely nondescript house.

Some chaos broke out when Aro indicated he had no interest in this strange blond boy. Their original task was to come back with Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. The blond boy was most certainly not Edward Cullen.

"But he was in her bed," Jane protested.

Aro had clucked his tongue, curling his fingers under Bella's chin to raise her head. "Having a little affair, are we, Isabella?" He tsked, shaking his head as if scolding a naughty child before he stepped over to Jasper. "Well, I expect you're going to regret this particular tryst."

They argued over their 'surprise guest'. Bella had never felt more utterly panicked and completely helpless in her life. She struggled, trying to pull herself out of Felix's grasp, though she had no idea what she planned to do. They were surrounded by people with guns, knives, and her hands were bound behind her back with cable ties. If they decided to kill Jasper - which they were heatedly debating on doing - there would be nothing she could do to stop it from happening.

"No," Aro finally said with an air of finality. "We'll stick to the original plan. We'll wait to see what the Senators -" He grimaced. "Senator," he corrected, "does when she finds her precious stepdaughter missing. The boy is of absolutely no use to us dead, but we may be able to use him to our advantage alive."

With a wave of his hand, Aro banished Bella and Jasper, and they found themselves being dragged away by Felix and Demetri down to a basement that was as barren as the rest of the house. It was a dank room with a light hanging from above, a toilet, a sink and a double bed.

Obviously taking great pleasure in terrifying her, Demetri had shoved Bella face first against the wall. He drew the point of sharp knife down her back, the tip occasionally pulling against the cloth of the nightshirt she wore, but didn't bear down.

Finally, he used the thing to cut the cable ties, pushing her toward the corner so she fell in a heap. Felix did the same with Jasper, shoving him down at Bella so their limbs tangled as they scrambled to get up.

Felix and Demetri snickered, warned them to be good, and were gone.

"Bella?" Jasper called hoarsely, ripping the tape from over his mouth just as she called his name. Untangled now, they hurried to sit up, reaching for each other. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Her voice was trembling. Her eyes roamed his body, looking to see how badly he might be hurt. The skin around his lips was red and irritated, just as she imagined hers was. But most concerning was the gash on his shoulder. Jasper slept shirtless, and so there were streaks of blood all along his torso, painting him macabre.

"It looks worse than it is," he assured her, grunting as he tried to rotate his shoulder.

"Come on. First thing's first. Let's take care of it." She stood on shaky legs, teetering a moment before she found her balance, then extended her hand to help him up.

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured softly, getting to his feet and taking her hand though he didn't need her support to stand.

She felt a little better, knowing he was beside her.

She led him across the little room to the side of the bed nearest the sink. There was nothing there besides a rough bar of soap.

It would have to do.

His eyes were closed against the pain as she set about cleaning his wound. It went deep in some places, and she frowned, figuring he probably needed stitches.

She had the feeling he wasn't going to get them.

"Fuck," he said through gritted teeth. "Okay. Theories?"

"What?"

"Theories, Bella. Why are we here?"

"Oh." Improvising, she began to tear the sheet from their bed into long strips. "I think they're pissed off at my stepmother's politics."

He opened his eyes to stare at her. "Politics?"

"Well, they grabbed you thinking you were Edward. Edward's father and my stepmother have worked together for years on initiatives that have a lot of people pissed off."

He blew out a long breath. "Okay. So what does that mean for us?"

"It depends on what they're asking for, I guess. I don't know." Her voice trembled. She swallowed hard to try to keep herself from panicking, focusing instead on binding Jasper's wound as best she could. It took some doing, given the awkward positioning.

"It's making me really nervous that they aren't bothering to hide their faces."

Bella's stomach twisted. The thought had occurred to her. "They seem like idiots," she said quietly. "I mean, how stupid do they have to be? If they had any brains at all, they might have gone through the trouble of casing us."

Jasper's lips quirked. "Casing you?"

"It's not as though Edward and I even make it difficult. If they'd done any reconnaissance at all, they'd have known that Wednesday mornings Edward has class. Depending on happenstance is really just pathetic, especially since Edward and I are both very easy to predict. We have the same routine all semester long, every semester."

"Bella? Sugar?"

Biting her bottom lip, she looked up at him.

"You're babbling."

She sighed, concentrating on tying off her makeshift bandage. "I'm scared," she admitted in a whisper as she sat beside him.

He wrapped his good arm around her, and Bella hid her head against his chest. She allowed herself the luxury of a few tears shed against his skin. He brushed his lips against her hair, shushing her soft shudders.

"We're going to be okay, hells Bells. We're going to get through this." His voice shook when he said it, though.

Bella inhaled deep. "Of course we'll get through it."

"Hey." He shook her a little bit, just to get her attention. "Don't they send you rich kids to 'how to be a political prisoner' school? I saw that on  _White Collar_ once."

"Oh yeah?" Bella snorted. "How did that work?"

"In the show? I don't remember." As he spoke, he drew his fingers lazily up and down her arm. The motion was soothing. "I think he had worked out a secret code ahead of time, so when he brushed one of the letters on his shirt, it meant something. Something like that."

"Oh." Bella thought this over. "Well, maybe we can figure something out. If they video us, we can get a message out."

"Saying what, though?" Jasper made a face. "We don't know where we are."

Bella's shoulders slumped. "That's true."

He shook his head. "This is what we're going to do. We're going to keep calm, keep our heads, and we'll figure it out, B. We'll figure out a way to get out of here."

Bella nodded. "Yeah," she said, her voice thin but strong. "We'll figure it out."

_**~0~** _

Bella's theory proved correct, though what exactly the little renegade group was after, she and Jasper couldn't quite figure out. Every few days one of the peons would toss a newspaper at them and take a picture with the date visible.

Only once did Aro come to see them, at the beginning of their captivity.

"Please don't fear. You will not be mistreated. Our agenda here isn't malice." He actually had the audacity to look hurt when he tried to pat Bella's arm only to have her recoil and Jasper to snarl at him to get away.

Aro had sighed. "You will be well fed and kept comfortable. So long as you don't try to harm my people, they have no reason to harm you."

For a few days, that seemed to hold true. They were given three meals a day - simple but hearty. They were brought toothpaste and toothbrushes twice a day and watched while they brushed. Every other day, they were brought, one at a time, upstairs, and shoved into a little bathroom where they could shower.

The good thing about the latter was that their captors were at least thoughtful enough to provide the pair with a change of a clothes. Though they were both still barefoot, they agreed they felt less vulnerable. Jasper, to that point, only had on a pair of pajama pants and Bella had on shorts and a comfy cotton shirt. Jasper was given sweatpants and a plain shirt, and Bella a simple sundress.

As for Aro's claim that they would come to no harm...

Admittedly, those first few days, Bella and Jasper were more unnerved than anything else. When Demetri, Felix, Jane, or Alec had cause to be in their basement room, creeped out didn't even begin to cover it.

Felix had a leer that chilled Bella down to her bones when he looked at her. He knew it, too. He always made sure to invade her bubble space, even drew the backs of his knuckles down her cheek now and again. It made her skin crawl.

Demetri wasn't as outwardly creepy, but his eyes were hungry somehow, like a stalking cat ready to pounce. Bella and Jasper were constantly tensed, waiting for it to happen.

Jane was the only one who verbalized her threats. When she sat in their room, she held her precious knife and stared at them with absolute malevolence. "Stupid fucking rich kids. Why shouldn't I have my pound of flesh from you? After all, you float through life while the rest of us suffer. Surely a few scars is only the beginning of a trade off." She'd gone as far as to trail the tip of her knife, not bearing down, along Jasper's ear where it met his head. "I keep telling Dad they'll take us more seriously if we wrap up your ear for them to find."

Alec never said a word. He went down into the basement when Jane did and sat on the steps, merely watching.

On their fifth day of captivity, Bella and Jasper attempted an escape. Bella kicked Demetri's legs out from under him, and Jasper barreled into Felix, sending him toppling. They both darted up the stairs and made it to the doorway only to have it swing open revealing Jane and, perhaps more importantly, her gun.

Trapped, the pair froze.

Livid with fury now, Demetri and Felix made their way up the stairs. Jasper turned to the side, trying to keep himself between Bella and any of the three maniacs descending on them.

It didn't work. How could it? They both would have fought, but they were afraid of the gun pointed at them.

Things went from bad to worse when Alec appeared behind Jane. The twins came down the stairs, the door behind them shutting with an ominous finality.

Jasper tried to keep hold of Bella, but Demetri had the upper hand. He yanked Bella away, down the stairs. She gave a short scream, cut off by the hand he clamped around her mouth.

"Get your filthy fucking hands off her," Jasper growled, taking a step toward them only to be stopped by a hard hand on his arm. Jane and Alec propelled him forward, gun to his head, and forced him into a kneeling position at the bottom of the stairs.

Demetri had thrown Bella onto the bed. Both he and Felix were standing menacingly over her. Felix's fists were clenched. She scrambled away from them only to be dragged back. Felix, grabbing fistfuls of her dress, shook her. "You think you're cute, you pathetic girl?"

"Don't touch her!" Jasper yelled, though his arms were yanked behind his back and bound again.

"Get the fuck away from me," Bella snarled, trying to twist away from his hold.

Felix stood, hauling Bella partially upright as he glared in Jasper's direction. "You fucking rich kids. You think you own everything. You think you can tell me what to do?"

He shoved Bella down, flipping her face first on the bed, her legs dangling over the side. She tried to get up, he pushed her back down, his huge hand pinning her head to the bed. Leaning over her, he rumbled his next threat into her ear. "I want you to understand something. I own you, little girl. You are nothing here. Do you get that?" His other hand was trailing down her body, beginning to yank her dress up.

Jasper struggled, but Jane and Alec kept him on his knees. "You pathetic fucks. You think this makes you tough? Huh? You're cowards, is what you are."

Demetri looked amused. He walked to Jasper slowly. "Don't be so jealous, sweetie pie. We didn't forget about you."

At first, Jasper couldn't quite process what was happening. Logically, he should have understood what Demetri's intentions were right away, but his brain refused to compute. This couldn't be happening. Not to him.

Demetri had yanked him to his feet and thrown him down on the opposite side of the bed from Bella, face first. He found himself similarly pinned, Demetri forcing his legs open with his knees.

Time and the world got a little fuzzy. He knew what was happening, understood why Demetri's hands were on him, touching him, but it was as though his mind refused to accept it.

Jasper raised his head, finding himself staring into Bella's wide, terrified eyes. He imagined his looked much the same. She wrestled her arm out from under her, reaching out to touch his face with shaking fingers.

"Aw, what's a matter, sweetheart?" Demetri's voice in his ear was silky as he cupped Jasper through his sweatpants. Jasper's stomach churned violently. "Poor little rich boy doesn't like paying his dues."

"You're a fucking idiot," Jasper spat. "I'm not rich, you moron."

"That's true," Alec called. He was sitting on the stairs, watching the goings on dispassionately. "He was the mistake, remember?"

Suddenly, Demetri's weight was gone from him.

Jasper was carefully not looking anywhere but Bella's eyes until he was yanked upright again. "Well, I apologize. Then you understand how we feel."

Still keeping Bella pinned to the bed, Felix glanced up, a slow, sinister smile spreading over his face. "Obviously, this poor boy has been wronged like the rest of us."

Demetri wrapped his arms around Jasper's waist, bringing his back up against his chest. "Is that why you were fucking her?" he asked, his lips against Jasper's ear. "It's about time the privileged get screwed just like the rest of us, don't you think?"

Felix stood, grabbing Bella by the arm and throwing her down by his feet. He dropped to his knees, catching her flailing arms, pinning them above her head. He looked endlessly amused as he glanced up at Jasper. "Well come on, then, brother. Fuck her like you must have wanted to. I'll hold her down for you."

In the five horrifying seconds it took Jasper to process that, Demetri had undone his bindings and pushed him forward, forcing him down on top of Bella. When Jasper tried to push off her or roll away, Demetri held him fast.

"Do it," he goaded. "You see, this works for all of us. You get to fuck her over properly, we get a show, and poor little rich girl gets to be our puppet for once."

It felt terrible - her little body squashed under his. They were face to face, noses brushing and wide eyes on each other. Jasper couldn't tell what disgusted him more, the way Demetri had been touching him just a minute before or that they were now forcing him on his best friend, forcing his body to dwarf and dominate hers.

"You fucking pricks," Jasper swore, still trying to wriggle away. Bella's eyes were closed. Her body was frozen except for the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

"Just what is going on here?"

Again, Demetri's weight was off him, and Jasper rolled to the side, off Bella in a heartbeat.

He never thought he'd be glad to hear Aro's voice.

Felix and Demetri stood, the former releasing Bella who curled onto her side in a little ball. Jasper crawled quickly to her side, touching her shoulder. She cringed away from his touch at first, and how could Jasper blame her? But before he could feel sick and hurt over this, she opened her eyes again, climbing to her hands and knees. Together, they skittered backward into the corner, clinging to each other. Breathless. Watching the five others in the room with wild eyes.

"They were trying to escape," Jane explained.

Aro glanced at the pair in the corner. "Your methods of subduing them leave much to be desired." His voice was hard. "Where did you think they were going to go? You know full well the front door is locked."

The other four didn't have an answer to that.

The man shook his head. "I told you they were not to be harmed."

"They're fine," Felix inserted. "We were just having a bit of fun, is all."

"All of you. Out of my sight," Aro ordered, pointing toward the stairs.

They made faces, but they obeyed, trooping upstairs.

With a sigh, Aro walked slowly to the corner.

"Stay the hell away from us." The ferocity was back in Bella's voice. Jasper tightened his arms around her.

Aro put his hands out, palm up. "My dear, dear children. Don't you understand?" He squatted in front of them so he was closer to eye level. "You are a part of something important. We all have our role to play in changing history for the better. And I know I didn't ask your permission before I involved you in all this, but you must understand it's for the greater good.

"Your stepmother and Senator Cullen, they must be made to understand their decisions effect real people," he continued, his tone not unlike that of an adult explaining to children the difference between right and wrong. "Their choices, their initiatives ripped apart my family. I've tried every other avenue to get through to them."

Jasper said nothing but leveled a glare at the man with long black hair streaked with white.

Again, Aro sighed. "I'll speak to them. I promise, my every intention is to keep you safe from harm. I am no animal."

"That doesn't mean a hell of a lot when you employ animals, and by the way, your kids are sadistic little fucks too," Jasper snapped.

The gentleness drained from Aro's face. "I'll forgive you that, young one, but only because I know you're angry. That's the only chance you'll get. Just remember, it wasn't my intention to take you. That makes you a little more disposable than your girlfriend."

He turned then and was gone a moment later, leaving Jasper and Bella once again alone in the little basement room.

For a prolonged few minutes, neither of them moved. At first, Jasper thought it was Bella who was shaking so hard, but then he realized it was him shaking them both.

He was scared out of his mind.

He could still feel Demetri's hands on him, feel exactly how helpless he was pinned and powerless on the bed. His stomach revolted, and Jasper untangled himself from Bella just in time to scramble over to the room's toilet where he retched.

"I'm fine," he groaned when he felt Bella's hand on his back. He breathed deep, trying not to retch again. He sat back on his haunches. "I'm okay."

When he stood, he had to brace himself against the sink. He didn't try to open his eyes until he'd had a minute to rinse his mouth and try to steady his breaths. Bella stood by his side. He hated that she was seeing him this way, but her hand rubbing in gentle circles on his back was a comfort.

"Bella." His voice was raw when he spoke again, bile rising to his throat as he relived those moments when she was pinned under him. He turned, his eyes heavy with guilt.

Carefully, he examined her. She seemed more pale than usual, her eyes rimmed with red. Her dress was torn at her shoulder, but she seemed physically unharmed.

With a tentative touch, he pressed the tips of his fingers to her cheek. "I would never, ever hurt you like that," he whispered.

She hushed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know that."

"I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him gingerly.

She ran her hands through his hair. "I'd never be scared of you."

He rested his head on her shoulder, breathing her in deep, allowing himself to realize the world wasn't spinning so wildly.

"We're going to be just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to barburella, jfka06, and Shug for beta work ... and arguing in my docs... and telling me awful I am.
> 
> Trust, my darlings. This isn't gonna last long.


	7. Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! Still here? Okay. Well, long story short, I apologize for not being able to write this for a little while. I'm back and updates should be steady again.
> 
> Recap: Jasper and Bella met in NYC. He was 16, she was 18. They were smitten with each other and almost kissed but didn't.
> 
> They kept in touch over the next four years. Jasper met Alice and fell head over heels in love. Bella met Edward and everyone (they are the children of politicians) thinks they are together.
> 
> Jasper finds out Alice is actually his sister. Bella convinces him to come hang out in California to get his head on straight. She tells Jasper that Edward prefers the romantic company of men but none of the tabloids know this because Edward prefers it that way, so they let everyone believe they're together.
> 
> Jasper is kidnapped with Bella because, finding him in her bed (they were just cuddling), the kidnappers assumed he was Edward.
> 
> Okay. Ready?

Three weeks and two days.

That was how long Bella and Jasper were kept captive.

They slept wrapped up tightly together, both comforting and protective of each other.

"We're going to be okay," they murmured to each other before falling asleep every night. It should have been uncomfortable - the way they slept - because they were tangled together, arms around each other, legs entwined, so neither could be ripped from the other easily.

Of course, that presented somewhat of a problem when they were awakened one night by shouting and gunfire. They startled awake, but in their tangled position only managed to spill each other awkwardly onto the floor.

"Fuck," Jasper muttered, unwinding their limbs and rolling off Bella as quickly as he could. She gave a pained little whimper but sat up quickly as the noise continued overhead.

"The mattress," Bella said, climbing to her feet.

Jasper grimaced but nodded. The mattress wasn't going to stop bullets, but it was all they had. They toppled the thing, shoving themselves into the corner and pulling the mattress over them. Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, bringing her back tight against his chest and folding his body over hers.

It was only minutes before the shouting and gun fire was much closer. The door to their little prison opened and quick steps descended. Jasper squeezed Bella tighter. Her breaths were coming in little gasps. Jasper wasn't faring much better. His heart was pounding so hard, he was sure she could feel it against her back.

"Isabella? Jasper?" a deep voice called out. "This is Agent Garrett Grady with the FBI," he called warningly. The mattress disappeared from over them.

Jasper did not let go of Bella as they both peered up.

"I got them," Agent Grady called over his shoulder before he knelt in front of them. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Bella answered for them.

Jasper's eyes darted over his shoulder to where more agents were beginning to descend the stairs.

"That's good. You're safe now. Everything is going to be all right."

_**~0~** _

Time existed in confusing lurches and lulls. Though the shoot out had happened so quickly, the aftermath dragged. Jasper and Bella had to wait. There was an ambulance on hand, so they were both checked out at the scene. But they had to cool their jets for a short time there until Agent Grady had the crime scene secure.

"Normally, we'd have you out of here ASAP, but I got word that the g'damn press is camped outside the office." He shook his head. "You're going to need an escort."

"The press?" Jasper echoed.

The agent gave him a small smile. "You're famous, kid. Congratulations." His expression gentled. "But the good news is, your families are being alerted. They'll be brought in so they'll meet you there."

Jasper whimpered before he could help it. He'd harbored the thought, these last horrible weeks, that he would never see his mother again.

That was part of Bella's mantra. She'd promised him over and over that he would get to see her again, get to hug her.

So time dragged as they waited to be taken back into town.

Garrett - as he'd told them to call him - was right about the press. They were swarmed. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath. "We even changed locations..."

They were pulling up to a police station. There was an impressive crowd of milling people and cameras for it being six o'clock in the morning. Jasper was instantly on the defensive.

As they prepared to get out of the van, Bella gripped his hand tightly. He pulled her to his side. They were both glaring, both innately frightened and defensive. Some part of Jasper's logical mind understood these people were not trying to hurt them, but his psyche had not caught up to that line of thinking yet.

He and Bella kept their bodies angled at each other as they walked as quickly as possible. Luckily, as they were surrounded by FBI agents, none of the people could get too close. Still. They were shouting and jarring and generally making things confusing and uncomfortable.

"Bella!" one voice stood out above the others. Jasper looked up in time to see Edward burst out from the front door of the police station, breaking the hold of several officers who tried to stop him.

"Edward!"

Edward tried to pull her to him, but Bella wouldn't let go of Jasper and Jasper wouldn't let go of her. They ended up in an awkward tangle of limbs, the three of them being hurried into the station.

Once they were safely inside, they were completely overrun by family. That was when time warped again. Actually, the world warped - and when he was in his mother's arms, Jasper began to shake uncontrollably, so much so that he sank to the ground. This was when he finally let go of Bella. He fell against his mother and wept for minutes or hours - who could tell?

Between the agents and the officers, they managed to get everyone herded into a conference room.

Everyone was quite a few people, Jasper realized when he lifted his head. His paranoia returned, despite the fact he knew who most of the people in the room were. Automatically, he scanned the room until he found Bella. She was looking at him.

He felt slightly calmer when she gave him a teary little smile.

Garrett introduced them to his partner, Agent Tanya Ivanova. They explained where their kidnappers were being held and went over the basics of how they'd been found.

When they started to talk about Bella and Jasper giving an official statement, both Jasper's mother and Bella's father objected strenuously.

"Don't you think your questions can wait?" Charlie Swan demanded. "Haven't they been through enough? Let us take them home - or at least back to the hotel."

Garrett looked over at Jasper and Bella, his eyes kind but serious. "I know you've both been through hell. Right now, as you've seen, it's a bit of a media circus." He smiled lightly, sardonically. "The media has a way of distorting the truth quickly. It's important to the case - to getting justice for what you've been through - that we hear your versions of the story as soon as possible."

"This is not something we're asking lightly," Agent Denali continued. "It's a difficult thing, to relive memories I'm sure you'd rather put behind you."

"This is crazy," Maria said, holding Jasper closer though he was trying to sit up straight. "Let us take our kids home. Let them rest."

"It's not going to be any easier tomorrow," Agent Denali said, her voice tinged around the edges with impatience.

"She's right," Jasper spoke up before his mother could argue. He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to speak for Bella, but I want to get this over with."

"It's fine," Bella agreed, her voice a little shaky.

Jasper let the two agents lead him away first.

Automatically, Jasper felt twitchy, being away from Bella. He shivered, his hands clenched at his sides, remembering the few times they were separated. It unnerved him when it was Felix who dragged her away - Felix who had made it clear what he wanted, what he would do if it wasn't against Aro's wishes.

When they took Bella way, they left Jasper alone, most of the time, pacing - wondering what they might be doing to her.

Occasionally, though, Demetri would come in.

Jasper shuddered, his heart beginning to speed at the thought of the man. Quickly, he shut his mind down, unwilling to think on it until he absolutely had to.

No, he didn't like being away from Bella. Not at all.

But he breathed through the irrational paranoia, accepting the bottle of water Garrett handed him with trembling fingers. The agents prompted him, and Jasper began to tell his story.

For the most part, the others kept to Aro's promise that they wouldn't be harmed. Technically speaking, they weren't. Oh, if they got uppity, they were pushed to the ground or knocked around a bit, but it never went further than a few shallow scrapes and bruises.

Except...

It was obvious that, with the exception of Aro, their kidnappers got off on Jasper and Bella's fear. Demetri targeted Jasper in particular.

Sometimes it was just words. When Aro pulled Bella out, inevitably Demetri would enter the room, sometimes with Felix.

He would force Jasper to sit in a chair in the middle of the room, pressing his gun to his temple threatening.

"Just test me," he'd warn.

When he was assured of Jasper's cooperation, he would begin to circle. Sometimes he would use the barrel of the gun to push a wisp of hair out of Jasper's face.

"Such a pretty boy," he would murmur, stroking his finger's down Jasper's cheek, down his chest.

His hand would snake around to the back of Jasper's head, would tangle in his hair.

"Do you know what I would do with a pretty boy like you?" he would ask, yanking Jasper's hair until his head was tilted back.

And then, Demetri would whisper filthy things in his ear.

"He just whispered them?" Agent Ivanova asked. "He never acted on them?"

Jasper's eyes lifted. He swallowed hard past the painful lump in his throat as he looked at the woman. "Don't sound so disappointed," he muttered bitterly.

The agent didn't even have the decency to look abashed, so her forthcoming apology fell a little flat. "I'm sorry. We're just trying to put these people behind bars for a long time. It would be helpful if there was something more... concrete we could pin on them."

"I see." Jasper's was voice was low, dangerous. "How very inconvenient for you that he didn't actually rape me."

The word even tasted foul in his mouth, made his stomach twist. He closed his eyes, dizzy, struggling to suppress the nausea.

"That's not-" Agent Ivanova began, but Garrett interrupted.

"Tanya. Maybe give us a few, okay?"

She was going to argue, but something in Garrett's face made her shut her mouth. She nodded succinctly and was gone.

"Sorry about her," Garrett said when they were alone. "She's better with the perps." His voice was purposefully light. "Hell, the only reason I still put up with her is because I'm married to her sister. Would make for awkward family gatherings if I asked for a transfer now."

Jasper just nodded. His head was still spinning. It was difficult to keep his breathing regulated. "He didn't just whisper to me," he admitted, blurting the words out.

It was easier, somehow, with only Garrett. Jasper was suddenly glad his mother had been unable to accompany him into the interview room.

In a halting voice, Jasper told Garrett the rest of the story. He flexed his fists, speaking through gritted teeth.

Whenever Jasper couldn't help himself, whenever he lashed out or tried to fight back, Demetri was quick to put him in his place. If Felix was there, between the two of them, they easily wrestled Jasper down onto the bed or the floor. If it was just Demetri, he would use the threat of his gun or threaten to come after Bella.

Digging the gun into the base of Jasper's skull, he would say - so nonchalantly - "Your little girlfriend... I bet she would take one for the team. She seems the type. A blow job is a blow job if you're getting one."

He would pin Jasper's body against the floor or the bed, grinding his hips against Jasper's ass so he could feel just how much he was enjoying this.

Once, he had forced the barrel of the gun between Jasper's lips, telling him exactly what he actually wanted to put in his mouth.

"Okay, kid. Just breathe." Garrett's steady tone drew Jasper out of his memories. He hadn't realized his breath was coming in furious little gasps. "You're doing real well."

Jasper breathed deep, trying to push through the revulsion. "I'm fine. Agent Ivanova is right. They didn't really do anything to me. They just wanted to get me riled up, is all."

Garrett looked at him for a long moment, an indecisive, uncomfortable expression on his face. But after a beat, he asked the next question.

_**~0~** _

Bella couldn't shake the feeling of apprehension that sat like a stone in her gut.

She was exhausted. It felt like it had been months instead of hours since they'd been rescued. And despite the fact she knew the agents weren't going to hurt Jasper, she was utterly terrified for his well-being.

Whenever they were separated, Bella was forever afraid she would be brought back to their room to find him hurt. Often enough, she'd come back to find him in... a state.

She just didn't like being away from him.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked for the thousandth time.

Sighing, she turned to glare at him, and he held his hand - the one that wasn't holding hers - up. "I know, I know." He raised their joined hands so he could stroke her cheek with his knuckles. He stared at her, as if drinking her in. "I just... I was so scared I would never see you again."

Bella shivered. There were quite a few times - especially when Daddy was away for a little while - the insaniac twins reminded Bella just how quickly they could end their lives. It was very clear how in favor they were of killing Jasper and Bella, particularly if they could do the honors.

For the thousandth time, Bella hugged her parents and Edward - and Carlisle and Esme for that matter - simply because she could.

A few minutes later, Bella distracted herself from worrying about Jasper by deciding it was safe enough to use the restroom. She clung to Renee and Edward's hands - Edward was only planning on going as far as the door - feeling a little ridiculous. Still, she couldn't deny the fact she was skittish. Nervous.

She wondered how long she could look forward to the joyful sense of paranoia.

When she came out of the bathroom, quickly grabbing Edward's hand again, she was trying to convince herself it was ridiculous to be so clingy. But just as she was about to let go of him, there was suddenly a man rushing up toward her and the flash of a camera in her face.

Startled, Bella automatically cringed backward into Edward's arm. She looked around, frantic to find Jasper, as the man began shouting at her.

"So how does it feel to be home, Miss Swan? And do you really think Mr. Cullen has forgiven you for what you did to him?"

"What in the ever loving hell is the matter with you?" Edward demanded in a low growl, pulling her hard against his side.

"Hey!" Jasper's furious voice rang out. Bella looked over her shoulder in time to see him wrest his arm out of Agent Grady's grip. "You get the fuck away from her!"

Chaos and shouting ensued. Bella, Jasper, and Edward were quickly herded back into the conference room and got the photographer out even as he continued to holler questions.

Bella was disconcerted.

First of all, both the senators were yelling. Her stepmother Bella could understand. Sue's voice was of the huffing and puffing and blowing the whole house down - pun typically intended - variety. It was Carlisle that really astounded her. He was furious - absolutely livid - and cursing up a storm as he yelled at the police.

"Dammit! This is a fucking police station. How the hell did that asshole get in here?" he fumed.

Bella blinked and shook her head, wondering if she were dreaming. She'd never heard the good Senator Cullen so much as raise his voice. He was known for it.

Still a little gobsmacked, Bella turned to Edward. "What was he talking about?" he asked shakily. "What did he mean about you forgiving me?"

Edward was obviously displeased. He rubbed the back of his neck restlessly.

"Miss Swan, why don't we get this over with?" Garrett encouraged lightly. "We need to talk about the press with all of you anyway. We can do it over a nice, hot, long lunch after we get this out of the way."

Reluctantly, Bella agreed. Before she followed Garrett to the interview room, she darted to Jasper's side, giving him a long hug. "Are you okay?" she asked in his ear.

He chuffed. "No," he whispered back. "But I don't think there's anything to be done about it right now."

Bella nodded. "I know."

Letting him go, Bella steeled herself. If Jasper's pale expression was any indication, this interview wasn't going to be fun at all.

_**~0~** _

"Jasper?"

Jasper rubbed his eyes before he turned to his mother. This day was already one of the longest of his life, and it wasn't even noon yet.

He felt jumpy and confused, one foot still in survival mode - tensed and alert because who knew what was coming next - the other trying to fill in the blanks of what they'd been missing these last three weeks.

He gave his mother a small smile. "Yeah?"

Maria Whitlock looked nervous. He hated the gentleness of her voice. All morning long she'd been speaking to him like he was a spooked child. He wondered if that was the aura he exuded, if he looked like he could be frightened by a mere raised voice.

Honestly, he wasn't sure if she was wrong.

"Alice is here."

Whatever Jasper might have been expecting, it wasn't that. He sucked in a sharp breath, his shoulders hunching as he put his head down, resting his elbows on his knees.

"She didn't want to come to come to the station with me," Maria went on quickly. "She thought it might upset you."

Jasper breathed in and out. He wasn't sure what to feel. It was an overload of emotion given everything he'd already been through today.

Just before they were kidnapped, Jasper remembered thinking he was in a better place about Alice. And he still was, to an extent. But still, it heaped an extra layer of disorientation and fear on his already taxed psyche.

He had mixed emotions about the possibility of seeing Alice.

He'd thought of it plenty this last three weeks. He'd thought of everyone he might never get to see, of all the things he would never get to say.

Part of him was dying to see her again, to be able to tell her all the things he hadn't - how important she was to him, how even though they couldn't be together, he wanted to find a way they could be in each others lives.

But he wasn't ready. He didn't know if he could handle seeing her yet, or if it would send him into a tailspin again.

And given that he was already in a tailspin about this whole ordeal, the results of seeing her again felt like they could be... disastrous. Really, every emotion, every possibility was hitting him in extremes.

Then there was his mother. Maria didn't precisely know about Alice and Jasper's genetic ties, and Jasper wasn't about to tell her. It would hurt her too much. So having Alice in the same vicinity as his mother made Jasper's heart race.

Maria rubbed his back. "You don't have to see her, of course." She paused. "I just don't understand, Jasper. Are things really that bad between you? These last few weeks... She's been beside herself with worry for you. It's obvious she still loves-"

"Mom," Jasper cut her off, sitting up straight. He just didn't want to hear those words. He leaned back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Did she hurt you, baby, because-"

"No." Jasper wasn't normally the type that would interrupt his mother - she'd raised him to be polite - but to say he was out of sorts today was putting it mildly. "She didn't do anything. It wasn't like that." He took a deep breath. "Our split was... amicable."

"I'm sorry, sugar. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. What on Earth could have sent you packing for California? You said you were going to be gone a week and it was months. Then all this." She put her hand against her mouth, closing her eyes as she struggled with her emotions. She rallied before Jasper could comfort her. "All this speculation about what you were doing with this girl. What you got yourself into."

That caught Jasper's interest. "What speculation?"

His mother looked on him with a wary expression like she was trying to be open minded but she was confused and a little disapproving. "Well, Edward is Bella's boyfriend. You were in their home."

"And?" Jasper felt like he was missing something.

"And... that awful man said he found you in her bed. That it was an accident he took you." Maria's voice broke at the end.

Jasper blinked, trying to understand the implication of what she was saying.

"Honey, I'm not judging you. I'm just trying to figure out what happened. You were so in love with Alice..."

"You think we were having an affair - Bella and I," Jasper realized out loud.

Maria only stared back with questioning eyes.

"Oh, shit," Jasper muttered, slumping forward with his head in his hands. His head spun as he thought of all the reporters outside and all the questions they'd hurled at him.

This was going to get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to JessyPT, jfka06, and barburella.
> 
> SO! How are we all doing?


	8. New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoops. My recap said Jasper was 16 and Bella was 18. Swap that. SHE was the 16 year old . He was 18.
> 
> Short chapter is short. But we're getting into the nitty gritty next time. Hope you're ready, people!

"This day could not be any longer."

Bella looked over at Jasper and smiled wanly. "Jasper... we're safe."

He looked around the limo guiltily. "I'm sorry. That sounded so ungrateful. I just... don't feel different yet."

"You mean you don't feel like you're out of the woods yet," Edward surmised.

Jasper nodded, looking somewhat wary.

Reaching across the small space that divided them, Bella took Jasper's hand. She understood what he meant. It was the reason they insisted on riding in the same limo despite the fact it would separate all the people who wanted to be close to Bella. They ended up together in the limo, Jasper riding at the very back with his mother, Bella and Edward on one side and Charlie and Renee on the other.

Bella and Jasper were still in survival mode: terrified that someone was going to tear them away from each other. Bella had already noticed how nervous she was whenever Jasper was out of her reach, let alone out of her sight.

The questioning from the FBI agents had not helped at all. Though Bella had been raised by a cop and trusted them, she still felt unnerved, though obviously she'd done nothing wrong. She wondered idly if it was simply a cop thing - the inability to be comforting and questioning at the same time. She'd been a fairly easy teenager, but she did remember Charlie could be quite intimidating when he was in interrogation mode. Maybe they just couldn't help it.

Bella tried to relax a little, repeatedly reminding herself that the comfortable climate of the limo was absolutely nothing like the basement she'd lived in for the last three weeks. She closed her eyes and let herself feel the difference in the atmosphere. She was among people who loved her. Edward and Jasper each held one of her hands, and she drew comfort from their warm touch. Jasper was stroking the back of her knuckles absently. Just as it had when they were captive, it calmed her considerably.

"What happens now?" she asked no one in particular. Her voice was more timorous than she wanted it to be - a sign that her nerves weren't steady at all yet

It was her father who answered. "I think you shouldn't worry about what comes next just yet. We'll go to the hotel and just relax." He gave a soft scoff. "Hell, Carlisle's booked practically the whole top floor - most of the suites they have. I think the only plan is enjoying a little bit of luxury." He tilted his head. "God knows you two have earned it."

Bella smiled at her father, feeling abruptly and ridiculously emotional. Before she knew what hit her, she'd launched herself across the limo at both of her parents, throwing her arms around them. She clung, sobbing hard for minutes while they hugged her, shushed her.

"I'm sorry," she said a moment later when she could speak again. "I don't know what happened."

"Don't apologize, baby." Renee patted her cheeks dry, her own eyes still brimming with tears. "We were so worried."

Bella wedged herself between her parents, burying her face against her mother's neck as she calmed. "I'm home now," she mumbled, both to comfort her mother and convince herself.

_**~0~** _

It was past three in the afternoon before everyone was reasonably settled at the hotel. Charlie wasn't joking. Carlisle really had booked the majority of the suites at the top floor of the hotel. They were all gathered in the largest one for the time being, no one wanting to be away from anyone else.

Despite it being only mid-afternoon, Bella and Jasper were exhausted. Bella noted that Jasper looked as she felt: dead on his feet.

It wasn't just that they'd been up since very early that morning or how absolutely hectic and crazy the day had been. For Bella, time was beginning to catch up to her. As the day wore on, it slowly began to sink in that it was okay to let their guard down.

Charlie, proving to be exceptionally observant today, interrupted the conversation, speaking loudly over Renee and Maria. "You kids look beat," he said, looking at Bella and Jasper. "Maybe we should let them rest."

Bella looked around with what she was sure was a longing expression. "I'm... okay," she hedged, not wanting to hurt anyone. A nap did sound glorious though.

Edward snorted. "Charlie's right. You look like you're ready to fall over where you sit - you both do." He squeezed her hand. "If you need a little time to regroup..."

"Actually," Renee said, yawning. "Maybe we should all take a little nap. Really, have any of us slept these last three weeks?"

Everyone looked around, the mood somewhat somber as they nodded in agreement.

"Come on, sweetheart." Renee stood, tugging on Bella's hand. "You're rooming with me."

That made Bella stop short, her throat getting tight and her heart picking up a faster beat. "What about Phil?" she protested.

"I'll be fine," her step-father said, waving his hand dismissively.

Feeling distinctly panicky now, Bella cast an anxious look in Jasper's direction. He seemed equally dismayed at the turn in conversation.

Maria patted his arm soothingly, misreading his anxiety. "Our room has two beds. If you don't mind, of course." She laughed lightly. "I think we have enough rooms at our disposal to house a few more people."

"Um," Jasper hesitated, the urge to be polite to his mother warring with his absolute desperation not to be taken away from Bella.

"Please don't take him away." Bella's voice was a plea - thin and suddenly very frightened. "Don't separate us."

Everyone looked a little shell shocked at the panic in her tone. Bella lowered her head, ashamed of her fear and her need, a little confused because she didn't understand why she was so scared when she was safe. "Sorry," she whispered. "I just... I don't think I could sleep without him right now."

"I'm sorry," Jasper said to his mother. "She's right. I just can't." He shook his head vehemently, as if he didn't have words to describe his need.

Maria grimaced. Bella noticed the way her eyes went to Edward, the look in them distinctly nervous.

Edward must have noticed too because he cleared his throat. "I think that's perfectly understandable," he said gently.

The others looked somewhat dubious or concerned, but no one protested after that. Someone had brought them comfortable clothes to sleep in, and those were relocated to a room with double beds in the large suite. Bella stared at her father with a warning glare when she saw him giving Jasper the stink eye.

Their families and friends were reluctant to let them go just yet, that was obvious. Charlie had to take Renee by the hand to get her out of the room. Esme distracted Maria, reminding her about some show they must have been talking about at some point.

When everyone was out of the room and the door was closed, Jasper let out a long breath. Taking Bella's hand, he drew her close to him, hugging her tightly and nuzzling his nose into her hair. "Are you okay?"

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "I know I should be so happy, but I'm really..."

"Overwhelmed?" Jasper supplied.

"Yeah."

He sighed, letting go of her. "Come on, sugar. Let's get a little sleep."

They only kicked off their shoes before climbing into bed together, ignoring that there were two beds in the room.

"It's so soft," Jasper said with a groan.

"And warm," Bella agreed, drawing the sheet, blanket, and comforter over them.

Despite this last observation, they still tangled their limbs together, clinging to each other for warmth and safety just as they had these last three weeks.

"We're okay," Bella whispered to him.

"Just fine," he murmured back.

_**~0~** _

They slept for a good six hours.

By the time Jasper and Bella could get out of bed, everyone else had already awoken from their naps and were gathered in the living area of the largest suite.

"You're just in time," Esme said with a smile. "We were about to order dinner."

She handed the menu over to them. "Order whatever you'd like. Anything at all."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked after he took a cursory glance at the the menu's astronomical prices.

Carlisle gave him a patient look. "I think I owe you much more than dinner, Jasper. But it's a start."

"Not sure why you would owe me anything," Jasper said carefully, "but a very large, very bloody steak sounds like heaven right about now."

_**~0~** _

Jasper and Bella only stayed up long enough to fill their bellies before sleep once again beckoned.

"I feel like I could sleep for decades." Jasper pulled Bella to him, her back to his chest, his arm slung low around her waist.

She tangled their fingers together. "Sleep. No one is going to bother us."

They had to keep repeating these things so that they would believe it eventually.

Jasper slept, and as Bella promised no one woke him, but his body was still tense. He realized just how much when he woke in the still of the night, paranoid and already on the defense. He tightened his grip on Bella and looked around, trying to figure out why he was awake.

After a few minutes, he realized he'd only awoken because he was used to it. Their captors had never really let them sleep for long - a passive aggressive form of torture if ever Jasper had heard of one.

As gently as he could, Jasper untangled himself from Bella. He didn't want to wake her, but with his paranoia, a surge of adrenaline had him restless.

Bella didn't sleep any heavier than he did, so he wasn't surprised when she stirred, turning over and reaching out to catch his hand before he got out of bed. "Jasper?"

He sat back down on the edge of the bed, stroking her cheek as she blinked up at him in anxious confusion. "Shh, shhh. It's fine. Everything is fine, sugar. I just need to stretch is all."

"Everything is okay?" Bella asked, looking around the darkened room.

"We're safe," he repeated. She slumped back against her pillow. "Just go to sleep. I'll be right back."

Bella looked dubious, but she also looked tired. She settled down as he stroked her hair back away from her face. Her sigh was soft, and for a moment he was just a man looking at a beautiful woman in his bed. An odd but familiar warmth spread through his body, a tingle.

It wasn't as though he'd never realized how pretty she was. Before Alice, Bella was his dream girl, the object of his fantasies.

Despite the fact he'd spent the last three weeks with her pressed up against his body, caught up in his arms, he hadn't thought of her like that in a long, long time.

Jasper stood up straight, a jolt like ice going down his spine. He took two steps away as he remembered the fear written on her features when Demetri forced Jasper on her. He remembered how awful it felt to have her body pinned like that beneath his.

Shaking his head, trying to cast away the memory, Jasper glanced at Bella. She was still sleeping peacefully, still so pretty.

With a small sigh, Jasper left the room.

It was around six in the morning. The sky outside was beginning to show some hints of light. The place was too quiet for Jasper to feel settled. He wandered out into the hallway instead, hoping at least some of the crew might be up and about.

The only person he found in the hallway was his mother. She was just heading back to her room from the elevator.

"Well, hey there, sweetheart," she greeted, obviously surprised to see him.

"You're already up and dressed," Jasper noted, giving her a quick hug.

Her laugh was nervous. "Had a little breakfast."

The furtive way she looked at him made Jasper suspicious. "Yeah? Who with?"

Maria frowned slightly. "With Alice," she admitted.

Jasper stiffened.

"She really wants to see you."

Jasper breathed in and out. "Okay. Fine. When it's morning for real, okay?"

Maria nodded. "I'll tell her."

Hugging his mother again, Jasper retreated back to the suite and his room, all the energy he'd had draining out of him rapidly. He found Bella sitting on the edge of the bed looking sleepy. She turned to him with a smile when he came in.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

She yawned and extended her hand to him. "Not without you."

When he was wrapped in her arms, Jasper felt like he could breathe again. His thoughts, all tangled up and confused just moments ago, settled when her hands rubbed up and down his back.

Despite what Felix and Demetri had done to them, Bella wasn't scared of him. And Jasper knew himself. Just because he had acknowledged to himself a woman was attractive didn't mean he was the kind of man who would ever take advantage of her. He would honestly rather die before he even thought of hurting Bella - any woman - like that.

And as for Alice...

Well, after what he and Bella had been through, Jasper wasn't sure he was as devastated as he had been. His life had shifted. Again. Right then, he didn't know which way was up. For the second time in all these months, everything was one big question mark.

Where did he go from here?

But one thing was for sure, his perspective was different. He didn't know how he would react, seeing Alice again, and that thought made him nervous. But he had the distinct feeling it wouldn't destroy him.

Being kidnapped was an odd means of coping with the loss he'd suffered, but it seemed strangely effective.

Well. He would find out, he supposed, in a few more hours.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many thanks to jessypt, jfka06, and barburella
> 
> How we doing out there, kids?


	9. If It's Not One Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shorter chapter but there's a lotta info. This isn't beta-ed because I am impatient. My team of lovely, amazing people are shaking their head at my twitchy posting finger.

Jasper was very nervous. He paced his room restlessly, waiting for Alice to be brought to him.

The good Senator Cullen was just as much of a do-gooder saint as Bella always made him out to be. What Jasper learned, when he got up that morning, was that Alice was offered a room in the suites. She'd declined but let the Senator set her up in one of the smaller rooms.

Apparently, Alice had been in California for the last half of Jasper's captivity. She and Maria both had put in a lot of time on the tip line.

There was a soft knock on the door and then suddenly, for the first time since they'd accidentally seen each other out at dinner, there was Alice.

He didn't have much time to take her in before she had launched herself into his arms, holding him tightly and gasping as she said his name over and over again.

"Alice. Ally girl, it's okay," he said softly, gently reaching back to unhook her arms from around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to get hold of herself. "I was just so scared I wouldn't get to see you again."

He led her to the bed and they sat. "Talk to me. Just get it all out."

"I shouldn't put that on your shoulders." Alice shook her head. "I mean, what you've been through-"

"I know what I've been through, but no one tells me what it was like out here in the real world," he argued.

Alice sighed and nodded. "It was... I mean for the general public, I guess, it was confusing. Everything was just confusing at first. It was national news when a Senator's child got kidnapped. And then those pictures." She looked at him, a little frantic. "Jasper, your arm..."

Quickly, he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it away so she could see the jagged scar. "It's fine. It's healed, see?"

She gasped softly, her fingers running over the ugly wound. "They didn't hurt you otherwise?"

Jasper flinched, assaulted with memories of Demetri's voice in his ear. He quickly shook his head. "No. No, they didn't... No."

Sniffling, Alice went on. "There was a lot of speculation, especially when they said you weren't the intended target. They meant to get Edward."

"That... That..." Jasper shook his head. "There isn't anything going on between me and Bella," he said vehemently.

"Well, it's none of my business." Alice's voice was soft, sad. "But I was more concerned with the speculation that you could be... expendable.

"Things were better when I finally caved and got a hold of your mom. She was already with the Senators, so she had more information." Alice took a deep breath. "And it was better when I could help."

They talked for a few minutes about the tips that came in, all of them bogus of course.

Then the conversation turned toward the speculation. "I've had a lot of time to think about this." Alice's voice was trembling again, and it made Jasper nervous. She looked up at him, her eyes scared and pleading. "We... I'm going to tell our friends the truth about us."

"What?!" Jasper stood up, stumbling a couple of steps back from her. "No. You can't do that."

"When they figured out you'd been taken because you were with Bella, in her bed..." Alice swallowed hard. "They were all so vindicated. They won't believe me at all anymore. The only reason I didn't tell them while you were gone is I didn't want to take the choice away from you. It seemed wrong. But it's horrible - the things they say about you. About how it served you right for being in another man's bed."

"That's not true either." Jasper ran a restless hand through his hair. "Bella didn't do anything wrong."

She watched him pace for a moment before she tried again.

"I have to tell them, Jasper. If they don't react well, so be it, but I can't have your friends thinking that of you." Alice's eyes were big and pleading.

Before Jasper could argue, someone cleared their throat. He looked over his shoulder to see Edward standing in the now open doorway.

"Forgive the intrusion, but that is a phenomenally bad idea," he said calmly.

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "Look, I know you're only trying to help, but this is between-"

Edward held up his hand to stop Jasper's words. "Of course, it's your decision, but I think it would be more prudent if you knew all the facts." He beckoned. "If you'll come with me, please?"

There was something odd about the energy Edward was exuding. He was too calm, his tone too measured. There was something in his eyes that spoke of anger and a touch of anxiety.

Jasper glanced at Alice, and together they stood, following Edward out into the suite's living room. Everyone was there, which shouldn't have been surprising. Still, even in the crowd of familiar faces, Jasper's nerves spiked. He only felt calm when he saw Bella was safe. Without thinking about it, he went to sit beside her, feeling bad when he looked back to see hurt flit across Alice's features.

For a moment, he thought about moving, but then Carlisle swept into the room with a good looking, olive-skinned young man following him.

He looked official.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"This is very premature," Charlie muttered. He looked displeased.

"This is only going to get worse," Sue said firmly. "We need to discuss how we're going to handle this."

"Handle what?" Bella sounded as frustrated as Jasper felt.

The young stranger stepped up, dumping a stack of newspapers in the middle of the table, effectively stopping all conversation.

Carlisle sighed. "This is Benjamin Amun. He is a public relations specialist."

Jasper and Bella looked at each other. "Public relations?"

"Reputation management would be more apt," Benjamin said. He began to spread the newspapers out.

"Wait, whose reputation needs to be managed?" Bella asked.

"Whose doesn't?" Benjamin smiled. "Here's how it is, kids. You were taken from the same bed. Your friend Mr. Scarpinato made that very clear, believe me."

"We weren't doing-"

"I'm aware of that, Mr. Whitlock. Here's how it is. When you were still in captivity, you had the inherent sympathy of that circumstance."

"Am I a zoo animal?" Jasper muttered.

"The media had the decency to keep their speculation about the, er, nature of your relationship to discreet murmurings." He began opening pages. "Right now, those murmurings are getting louder. People crave drama. They were enthralled with the possibility of what you might have gone through, but since you came out unscathed-"

Both Charlie and Edward stood. Edward got his words out first. "Your tone suggests it would have been preferable if they were hurt."

Benjamin held his hands up in a peacemaking gesture, flashing a winning grin. "I'm sorry. Let me explain how this works. The media is ruthless, so it's my job to be ruthless. Ruthless and honest because the media and the public aren't going to be polite." He tilted his head. "That's why I'm very well paid to do what I do." He expression turned sympathetic.

He held Edward's gaze for a beat before he looked over at Jasper and Bella. "What happened to you was reprehensible, deplorable... a lot of ables. No one should have to go through it. As a decent human being, it is my impulse to bend over backward to make life easier for you.

"But the good country of America as a whole... they are ruthless about cheating. Ruthless and craving drama - where do you think they're going to go next from here?" He pulled back, tapping on the newspapers in front of them. "You're on page... 26, 18, 12 today. These reporters are just testing the waters, but they're going to find them nice and cozy, I'll tell you that much."

Jasper, Bella, Alice, and Maria all grabbed for the papers, the pages he indicated.

"What... what does this mean?" Maria asked. "You're saying this is going to get worse?"

They were snips, mostly - snide comments. There was one picture that kept reappearing - Edward running out to sweep Bella into his arms even as Jasper clung to her. It looked like they were playing tug of war.

There was one story where a source - that stupid photographer who'd gotten into the police station, no doubt - had described both Edward and Jasper's protectiveness over Bella, 'innocently' speculating that she must have some sort of hold over both of them.

"Most of these are aimed at Bella," Jasper muttered.

"Child of a senator and a woman," Benjamin said quietly. "It will get very bad." He glanced at Alice. "And they'll start digging into your past, Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper's head snapped up. He looked at Alice, whose eyes were wide with shock, before he looked at Benjamin. "You know..." he accused.

"I'm sorry," Edward said. "I was fairly sure it wasn't information you wanted known nationally."

"If you don't want it known, you tell me. I know it's a paradox," Benjamin added.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Maria asked.

Jasper leaned forward, his head in his hands. "Jesus."

He felt a hand on his back and knew it was Bella. It stopped his panic from spiraling out of control.

"Jasper?"

"Mom... I just..." He breathed deeply. "Can you put that on hold just a minute?"

"Look." Edward blew out a huff of breath. "Don't worry about it getting out. It's not going to get out. We're not going to give them a reason to."

"Edward," Bella's voice was sharp. "What did you do?"

In reaction to her tone, Jasper put a hand on her knee, squeezing.

Edward looked at her steadily, his expression sad and tired. "It's time, Bella. It's the only way."

She shook her head. "There has to be something else."

"This is the truth." Edward looked back at his parents and Jasper understood what was happening.

Edward was going to come out. Publicly.

Bella pressed her lips together. "This is exactly what you didn't want."

"Yes, well, I really don't want your name tossed around like you've done something wrong when you haven't." Edward sounded irritated though obviously not at her. "You know I'm not ashamed of who I am. No, this is not how I would have wanted this to happen, but I didn't want you, either of you," he glanced at Jasper, "to get hurt either. I didn't want you to be kidnapped. I didn't want any of that, and that's more than enough for you to deal with. You don't need to be dealing with this garbage just because I don't want to deal with people's opinions." He sighed. "We don't always get what we want."

"I'm sorry, am I an idiot or is everyone speaking in code?" Maria groused, sounding thoroughly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Jasper said, rubbing his hand over his eyes. "I know you're confused."

"Edward's statement to the press will go live at noon," Benjamin said, taking over again. "But it won't alleviate all the gossip - nothing can do that." He gave Alice a sympathetic look. "Miss Brandon, I'm sorry to be blunt, but my suggestion for you is that you get out of California before the press realizes you are a member of this party." He gestured around the room.

"Now, hold on," Jasper interrupted. "You can't order her to-"

"It was a suggestion," Benjamin interrupted. "Conspiracy theories and conjecture will follow Edward's statement. The social lives of Senators and their children only have a niche following, but now, you've gone national, my friends. You're news. Every player is going to be analyzed, examined, and speculated over. My guess is that you don't want people looking too deep into why this young woman is important enough to be part of this esteemed inner circle," he said pointedly.

Alice looked positively green. "He's right." Her voice had hardly any volume to it. "No. I'll go."

"Why does she have to go? Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Mom." Jasper was well aware his voice was a whine. "Please. I will explain. I promise I will, just please... Can we get through this?" His head was spinning. He tried to concentrate only on Bella's hand stroking his back.

They'd been through much worse than this, he reminded himself.

He blew out a breath. "Okay. What else?"

_**~0~** _

Bella glanced nervously over at the bedroom door as if she could will it to open and Jasper to come back out.

She hated being away from him. She especially hated being away from him when she knew he was probably hurting, having to tell his mother about Alice and say his goodbyes to his ex-girlfriend turned sister at the same time.

The door to the suite opened and Edward came through looking paler than usual. Quickly, Bella went to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you okay?" she asked, stroking his back.

He chuckled and sighed, squeezing her tightly before letting her go. "Bella, less than 48 hours ago you were locked in a basement. You should not be the one asking if I'm okay." He sat down heavily on the couch. "But to answer your question, I'm actually fine. Really. It is... a rather big weight off my shoulders, to be honest."

"How did your family take it?"

"Oh." His features tightened. "I told them barely after you were..." He swallowed. "Gone." Reaching for her hand, he squeezed her fingers and scoffed. "You know, after all these years of keeping it from them, worrying about when and how I would tell them, I really didn't care. I was so afraid for you, even if they'd disowned me on the spot - and you and I both know that would never happen - I wouldn't have cared at all.

"But again, to answer your question - they were fine with it. Surprised, but fine. My mother cried and told me she wished I would have come to her sooner, my father said he was always proud of me, unconditionally." He rolled his eyes. "And Emmett said he should have known when I didn't look at his girlfriend's breasts last Christmas."

"Oh, Emmett." It felt like it had been forever since she'd seen him.

"He can't wait to see you, Bella. He's flying in tonight."

Bella nodded. She was about to speak again when the door to Jasper's room opened, and she was instantly distracted.

Edward pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Late lunch if you're up to it. I'll be back soon."

She barely noticed as he left, her eyes trained on the door.

Alice came out first. Her face was red and splotchy, her eyes still teary. She wiped the remnants of her tears away and walked over to Bella.

Wordlessly, Bella put her arms around the other woman and squeezed. "I'm sorry. For everything."

Alice sniffled but gave Bella a watery smile. "Life is what happens to you when you're busy making other plans," she said wearily.

"That's one of my favorite songs," Bella smiled at her.

For a long minute, the raven haired woman stared at Bella, her eyes assessing. "He's always loved you, you know," she said softly.

Bella started, sure she'd heard wrong. "What?"

"When we were first getting to know each other, it was like competing with a ghost. It was so annoying." Alice gave her a small smile, letting her know the comment was not meant with any malice. "You were always on his mind, the first person he wanted to talk to if he had a bad day or a good day. His most important person.

"I was jealous of you for a long time until I took that spot." She sighed, the sound wistful. "I'm glad you're here to take care of him since I can't. I hate that it took this happening to both of you, but seeing him, seeing that he's well taken care of, has given me a lot of peace."

She straightened then, again dabbing at her eyes and putting on a more assured expression. "Well, I have to go pack." She hugged Bella again. Stunned, Bella just hugged her back and watched her go.

A second later, Jasper emerged. He looked so tired. Seeing the exhausted expression on his face, Bella forgot all about Alice's little comment and went to him, relieved to have him in front of her again, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He leaned into her, tilting his head against her and just breathing.

"Mom is lying down," he said quietly. "She's devastated."

"I'm sorry." Bella ran her hands up and down his back.

He hummed. "Had to be done sometime, I suppose. I just didn't want it to be this way." Straightening up, he took her hand, pulling her down beside him on the couch. "Speaking of which, how's Edward?"

"He's fine. Really. And you're very sweet for asking, but we're not done talking about you. How are you?"

Jasper made a face. "I just broke my mother's heart all over again. That... sucked."

"Well, yes it did." She studied him for a moment. "But I also want to know how you're doing, seeing Alice again. We didn't have time to talk about it before..." She waved her hand in the air. "Everything."

An odd expression came over his face and he stared at nothing. "Bella... I was okay with it. I mean, I hated seeing her upset, and I was nervous because she started to talk about telling our friends..." He tilted his head, as if realizing his words were true as he spoke. "But actually seeing her? It didn't hurt as much as I thought it was going to. A little ache, but it's far away, you know? Or at least farther away than I would have guessed." He looked at her, his eyes slightly wide and a little lost. "What does that mean?"

He looked so startled by this revelation, Bella's heart went out to him. She reached over, cupping the back of his head, running her fingers along his scalp in a movement she knew comforted him. "You know... we just went through something very traumatic," she said slowly. "And I'm sure it's going to affect us in ways we haven't even thought of yet." She looked at him, feeling tired and weary herself when she thought of the long road ahead of them. "We're not the same people we were three weeks ago."

His expression was thoughtful as he leaned his head back against the couch, staring upward. "That makes sense." He chuffed. "That was how I felt after everything with Alice at first - like I didn't know who I was anymore or who I was going to be." He paused for a beat. "Well. I guess, if this had to happen, I should be glad I hadn't gotten around to really figuring myself out the first time. I can't miss the guy I was three weeks ago; I barely knew him."

Wrapping her arms around him, Bella snuggled close. "You're still pretty awesome, you know?"

He snorted lightly. "All your fancy, schmancy education and your $10,000 words, and all you can come up with is awesome?" He peered down at her. "Well, I'm fucking insulted, sugar."

Bella had to smile because that sounded like her Jasper - a shadow of the boy he'd been when they first met.

The atmosphere around them grew tense again, and he hugged her close. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever is going to happen from here, I'm glad you're with me." His voice was soft, sincere, but far away. "I feel like... you make me stronger than I am."

"You're stronger than you think." She held his hand, playing with his fingers. "But yeah, J. I feel the same."

He let out a long, slow breath and pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her head as they slipped into silence, each of them wondering what the future held from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I guess it was longer than I thought...or FF's word count is off. Hum.
> 
> Sooooo there's that.
> 
> My lovely JB shippers. What are we thinking?


	10. Life Is What Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My darlings! Here we go.

"This is crazy," Jasper muttered, scrubbing the back of his neck restlessly. "This whole situation is getting completely out of hand."

Edward leaned across the table. "You don't think it got out of hand when you were kidnapped by assholes who thought they could manipulate my father and Senator Clearwater by hurting you."

"They didn't hurt me," Jasper said quickly, too quickly.

"I've seen the scar on your shoulder," Edward shot back.

Carlisle interjected, his voice and presence demanding calm and attention. "Edward's right. Jasper, I understand this isn't the most comfortable situation. It's not fair of us to ask you to go from one form of captivity to another." A small smile played at his lips. "But perhaps it's some consolation that your accommodations are a little better this time around?"

Jasper sighed but he smiled. "Senator, I don't mean to sound unappreciative-"

"Sugar, I don't know why this is a difficult decision," his mother interjected. "Do you understand how frightening this is? All these weeks I spent not knowing if you would live or die, and now the FBI - the  _Federal_ Bureau of Investigation - is telling you they can't guarantee your safety. Honey... what is the argument here?"

"You won't be the only non-senator's kid there, if that's what you're worried about," Emmett interjected. "My girlfriend, Rosalie, is going to be there."

"She's your girlfriend," Jasper returned. "I'm just some asshole, Kato Kaelin figure who got caught sleeping on the couch."

Emmett looked confused. "Well aren't you Bella's boyfriend?"

Bella groaned. "That's just... It's beside the point anyway." She turned around in her chair and took Jasper's hands.

And just like that, Jasper's world seemed to center. Since Carlisle had announced that they - the Senators and the FBI - thought the children were still at risk, Jasper had been in a tailspin.

He hated all of this. Jasper was acutely aware of how exposed he was. Too many people in this room knew why he'd been crashing with Edward and Bella in the first place. He'd felt like he was about to go out of his skin with anxiety.

Bella's grip on his hands put his feet back on the ground again.

"Even though they were surrounded by people, it felt like they were alone. "You know I don't want to do this either. I want to go back to school. I want to get back to life." She looked at him steadily, her expression so open, he could instantly see her vulnerability. "Jasper..."

She didn't need to say it. She was scared. Of course she was scared.

And because she let him see that fear, he could admit - to himself and to her - he was terrified. He was trying to distract himself with other concerns, but since the senator had outlined the risk he'd been... shaken.

Taking a shuddering breath, Jasper nodded his assent. "Fine. I'll go."

_**~0~** _

The Cullens owned many properties scattered across the country, but it was decided their house in the little community of Forks, Washington was the best place to send everyone.

First of all, it was the town where Bella was born. She hadn't spent much time there, especially after Charlie moved to Seattle after marrying Sue. She'd lived most of her life with her mother in Phoenix. But Forks and its residents were still proud to claim her, the Clearwaters, and the Cullen kids though none of them had lived in Forks for much more than a couple weeks at a time.

The security team was thrilled with the choice. Strangers would stand out in Forks, and the nosy neighbors would be curious.

"It's a good choice publicity-wise as well," Benjamin had contributed. "The press is bound to know where you stay - there's no getting around that. The locals of Forks are more likely to be favorable in interviews."

The mansion itself was located at the back of a huge plot of land. The drive was notoriously hard to find and the mansion was a good three miles back from the main road. It was easy to protect, at least according to the security detail that would be accompanying them.

"This is so surreal," Jasper muttered as they turned into the long drive.

Bella reached over, threading their fingers together.

He blew out a long breath. "I remember reading your e-mails about being carted around via stretch limo. I always thought it would be cool."

"It's not all bad," Edward interjected. "But it does make you feel... different. Separate from all the little people in the cars." He winked.

Bella smirked at him and rolled her eyes.

"This is beyond separate," Jasper continued. "We passed a lumberjack on the main street. A fucking lumberjack. We are... aliens here."

"We won't be seeing all that much of the locals," Bella comforted. "There's really nothing to do in Forks."

"You might reconsider. You're going to want to mingle with the denizens of Forks after being stuck in a house with my brother." Edward made a face. "And his girlfriend."

"Rose isn't so bad." Bella groaned, grimacing as a thought occurred to her. "Although, it's going to be interesting having her around Leah. They're two very strong personalities."

They were an interesting group. Not counting the security detail were Senator Clearwater's kids: the youngest of them, seventeen-year-old Seth, and his sister Leah, Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Jasper.

"There are enough rooms for all of us to have our own," Edward said casually.

Bella glared at him, but he was looking down. His eyes flicked up and he tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.

Jasper's hand had migrated. Bella hadn't even noticed. He had his palm on her knee, and was absently rubbing as he watched the forest go by outside the window.

She looked back at Edward feeling strangely like she'd been caught making out on the couch by her father...with her shirt off.

And she also felt a rush of pleasure, a giddy pleasure with the awareness of how intimate Jasper's touch was.

Edward pursed his lips, a knowing expression on his face.

Bella looked away quickly, covering her mouth with her hand to hide the little smile that broke through.

What the hell was wrong with her? Nothing had changed. They'd been living for weeks practically glued to each others sides. Just a few days ago, those little touches were the only thing keeping them grounded, keeping them from going out of their minds with terror. They were a reassurance - they weren't alone.

Now here they were, back in the real world, and yet they were still being held apart from it. They were all absconding to a secluded house - the third drastic change in Jasper's life in a short time. Of course he needed that physical reassurance.

That was all it was.

When they got out of the car, Jasper whistled. "Holy crap."

"It's ostentatious," Edward agreed, coming up beside him. "That's why they built it so far from the main road - so no one would have to look at it."

"It's um... I mean, it's an amazing place," Jasper stumbled, still staring.

Edward chuckled, and Bella gently hip checked Jasper. "It's nice inside. Esme is amazing at making monstrosities like this look like home."

Huffing out a breath, Jasper shouldered his bag and took Bella's from her.

"It's open," Edward said easily. "Emmett and Rosalie got here earlier today."

Nodding, Jasper took off toward the house. He stayed in her eyesight, but she could sense he needed a little space to process everything.

"You know... I'm just teasing you about the bedroom," Edward said quietly, coming up beside her. "If you want to start something with him..."

"Oh, Edward," she said with a sigh. "Don't make this something it isn't."

Stopping, Edward faced her, taking her by the arms. "I know how you feel about him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been in love with him since you were sixteen years old," he said plainly but gently.

"It was a stupid crush."

"Maybe," he allowed. "But I've watched you for years now. You know, I could always tell when he e-mailed you. You got this ridiculous smile on your face," he teased. "And the way you are now-"

"Come on, Edward. You're practically a psychologist already. What happened to us... you know we've got this whole co-dependant thing going on."

"Bella. Fuck the newspapers, okay, because I know you hear this question a lot. This is me. Why was Jasper in your bed that morning?"

"Oh... That was nothing, Edward. It was innocent." She scoffed. "God it feels like that happened years ago..."

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm honestly and truly asking you why it happened."

Bella shrugged, glancing over to where Jasper had the door open and was talking to Emmett. "After everything he went through, what he was going through, he just needed a good cuddle."

Edward nodded. "Exactly. Look, I saw the road you were on. You tell each other everything."

"I didn't tell him about you," she interrupted.

Edward gave her a look. "That's because _I_ wasn't telling anyone about me." He shook his head. "Just listen to me. I haven't had alone time with you and I'm probably not going to get it any time soon, so just listen. You are the person he goes to for comfort, you've supported him through some very major crises in his life. He lets you see him - all of him. You're the first person he looks to - every day. Honey... these are things you have with a partner, not a friend."

"It was that way between us because of what was going on with Alice," Bella insisted.

Edward was already shaking his head. "It's true he had to get over Alice before he could ever see you. But the game has changed now. I saw him with her. Yes, she's always going to be a part of him, a part of his story, but she just doesn't have the same pull on him as before."

"What are you trying to say, Edward?"

"You know I love you more than anything. I want to say I wish you had been able to kiss him that day in New York, but then we might not have met, and that's just... unacceptable." He smiled gently. "But if he had... maybe your story would have been a lot simpler. So  _if_  you start something with him - and really, to me it seems like that has been inevitable pretty much all of your relatively adult lives - just go in with your eyes open, okay? He's got a lot more baggage than you do. I think he'd probably rather die before he hurt you, but sometimes, we don't get that choice."

_**~0~** _

Bella was distracted the rest of that afternoon as everyone arrived and got settled.

As soon as he arrived, her young stepbrother came barrelling right at her. Seth had always been one of Bella's favorite people. He'd accepted her as a sister as soon as their parents had announced their engagement. Though they'd spoken on the phone since Bella had been rescued, he seemed to be more relieved to see her in person.

"It's been such drama, Bella," he said, rolling his eyes. "It pissed me off when they had security with me at school."

"Why would that piss you off?" Bella asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

He looked for a moment like a scared little boy. "Because I was fine. They all should have been looking for you."

Bella hugged him tightly. "I'm fine, Seth. I promise."

Leah was a different story. Her stepsister had only ever tolerated Bella - a fact she tried not to take personally; Leah wasn't really known as a people person. She did spare a hug for Bella, telling her with all sincerity that she was glad she was safe, but she said very little else. She seemed like she was in a worse mood than usual.

"There's drama with Sam," Seth explained with a frown. "And our cousin... Emily."

"There are worse kinds of familial drama, believe me," Jasper muttered.

After introductions, they quickly set about the business of figuring out rooms.

The Cullen mansion had three stories. Edward led the group on a tour of the grounds.

They lost Leah at the first bedroom which also happened to be the master bedroom. Edward and Emmett were too weirded out by the fact their parents had gotten busy in that room. Leah purely didn't give a fuck.

Seth took the room across from hers, and Emmett and Rosalie took the room at the very end of that hall. There was one more guest room on that floor, but Bella and Jasper ignored it, choosing to follow Edward up to the third story.

"This is my room," Edward identified. "There are two more rooms at the end of the hallway."

Jasper nodded at him and headed in that direction to explore.

The room at the end of the hall was lovely. All of the rooms were, of course, but this one just had a peaceful sense to it.

"This is good for us. What do you think?" Jasper looked to her for approval.

Bella bit her lip, a little tongue tied for reasons she couldn't quite process yet.

Letting his duffel slip down off his shoulder, Jasper leaned against the wall, looking a little sheepish. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't assume."

"Well, you wouldn't be the first one," she murmured self-consciously.

He tilted his head. "I'm sorry. If it bothers you, we can talk to everyone-"

"It doesn't bother me," Bella said quickly. She gave him a little smile, trying to tease. "It's not like there's anyone else in this house I want to be with."

Silence followed her statement, and Bella realized how it might have sounded. She thought of qualifying, but Jasper's lips turned up in that slow, charming grin she hadn't seen in ages. "Well, I don't know," he began, his tone rife with mischief. "I know he's young, but Seth is nice... and he's very cute." He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

Bella wrinkled her nose. "Ew. He's also my brother."

Jasper winced.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Bella began to babble, but Jasper just smiled.

"It's fine, sugar. Really. I have to learn to laugh at it at some point." He sighed and reached for her, tugging her close. "Sometimes I feel like I brought what happened to us on us. I was so busy moping as if what happened to Alice and me was the worst thing in the world. But we were both safe and healthy."

Bella backed up a little to look at him. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

He shrugged. "I just mean I have a little perspective now, that's all." He hugged her tightly to him for a prolonged moment, and Bella felt safe and content in his arms. "So the room?"

"I want to stay with you," she said, laying her head on his chest.

_**~0~** _

After dinner, everyone headed straight to bed, tired from the long day - truthfully - the long weeks they'd had. But though she ached for rest, Bella found she couldn't sleep.

She could tell by the way Jasper was breathing he wasn't sleeping either.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly. Her own thoughts were scattered and erratic. All day long she'd just been so much more aware of Jasper than she had been since...

Well, since that one day in New York.

It was this lull. First, Jasper's entire life had been obliterated, then they were just trying to survive, now...

Now they were in limbo.

Jasper started to idly rub his fingers along her scalp before he answered. "I was thinking about New York, actually."

Bella readjusted herself so her head was next to his on the same pillow. "What about New York?"

He stared up at the ceiling but kept his hand at her face, tracing the lines of her cheeks, her nose. "It feels like yesterday and a million years ago all at once." He let out a puff of air. "Just... the world made sense, then, you know? I thought I knew everything."

Bella's smile was wistful. "You seemed like you knew everything. I, on the other hand, was so out of my depth... I felt like a little kid."

There was a long pause. Then Jasper rolled over onto his side.

If Bella had been aware of him before, it was nothing compared to the emotion that hit her when he looked at her. The room was mostly dark - the only light coming from a small night light. Still, the expression on his face, the look in his eyes was clear. It was tender yet vulnerable, uncertain but wanting.

Very suddenly, Bella knew it wasn't her imagination. Something had shifted between them. Like all close acquaintances, Jasper occupied a part of her self, was written into her history. But now, that definition had changed, and she wasn't the only one who felt it.

Her pounding heart made it difficult to breathe right, and Bella felt like she should speak again. "I guess I wasn't so brave then, but I feel like I was braver then than I am now." Her voice shook a little, and she pressed her lips together, trying to steady herself.

Slowly, Jasper reached out, his fingers brushing along her temple and then back through her hair. It was such an affectionate gesture, Bella calmed almost instantly. Her stomach still fluttered but that edge of fear eased, replaced by anticipation.

"You were incredible then." His voice, when he spoke, was low, smooth, and seemed to resonate right at her spine. His gaze wandered, centering on her lips. "And now... Bella..."

Rather than tell her how he saw her, he showed her.

He cupped her cheek, stroking his thumb over her lips once before he tilted his head. With a sigh and a tiny whimper, Bella closed her eyes, her breath caught in her throat. Her body tensed and then relaxed at his first kiss. It was a tender thing, but not at all hesitant.

His lips moved with hers, and she heard clearly what he wanted to say.

He adored her. He admired her. It was there in the reverence of his soft kisses, the gentle way he took her upper lip between his.

There was nothing rushed about these little kisses, nothing fervent or even passionate. Yet the emotion in them ran deep. This was no distraction from their situation, no impulsive decision based on the fact they were a man and a woman sleeping tangled together in the same bed.

It was a kiss so many years in the making: perfectly sweet. It was like that first shot of hard liquor, burning a path down her throat to the pit of her belly and spreading warmth right from her center through her whole body, leaving her pleasantly dizzy.

Jasper wrapped her up in his arms, hitching his legs over hers - not in any urgent way, like he might have if he wanted to take things further, but more as though he simply wanted her closer.

They kissed like that for what might have been hours, speaking only with their hands, their lips, their tangled legs.

They kissed until they fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love my girls. They're too good to me.
> 
> What do you think, my lovelies?


	11. One Step Forward, Stumbling Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi kids! It's that time again! MWAH. I luff you all. Know that.

Bella couldn't remember the last time she'd woken feeling this... content. There was a lightness to the atmosphere that hadn't existed in a long time.

Like, despite all the wrongs in her world of late, something was blissfully right.

As she came awake, Bella remembered the night before with clarity. As she did, she rolled over, burying her head in her pillow to smother her grin. On behalf of the girl who'd been waiting for Jasper's kiss since she was sixteen years old, she allowed herself a brief squeak of excitement.

In so many ways, it was better they'd ended up waiting. If they'd kissed in New York, it would have been a giddy high point of her life. Now, it was so much more.

Now, she and Jasper had a deep friendship, a respect for each other. Their connection was more intricate. They were more complex people than the teenagers they'd been.

It was just better.

Bella sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head on her knees.

It didn't bother her that she'd awaken alone; Jasper was a morning person and she was most definitely not. Anyway, it gave her the space to think for a few minutes.

Where did they go from here?

Better to take it one thing at a time, she figured as she stumbled out of bed. She would see what the emotional climate was like when she went downstairs.

Checking her reflection in the mirror, Bella did her best to tame the haystack that was her hair while she searched her face to see if it was as obvious as she felt.

There was a definite brightness about her eyes, a pink flush at her cheeks, and a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. The exhilarating warmth that Jasper's kisses left in place of blood in her body was still very much present and accounted for.

Edward would notice.

Well, there was nothing to be done about it.

Pulling her hair up into a ponytail to be dealt with later, Bella headed for the stairs.

All the boys were up from the sound of it. Bella found herself grinning like an idiot when she picked up on Jasper's pleasingly low rumble. Even his voice was enough to give her a little thrill this morning.

Bella decided she definitely needed caffeine first. Besides, there was no need to interrupt the conversation.

The acrid smell of coffee permeated the air, but Bella didn't like coffee. She rummaged through the cupboards, remembering Carlisle was also a tea drinker. There had to be tea somewhere in this house.

Her back was to the kitchen's entrance, but though she wasn't looking she could tell it was Jasper who walked in. Her skin seemed to be made of that pins and needles feeling, as though her foot had fallen asleep except across her entire body and absolutely painless.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." His voice was light, teasing, and Bella's heart gave a little lurch. Before their ordeal, Jasper was beginning to sound just like this again. Finally.

Smiling, Bella turned around. He was wearing a simple grey shirt and pajama pants. For such a basic look it was...

Well, Bella's mouth felt dry. She swallowed. "Why's that?"

He stepped toward her, a heart stopping smile beginning to spread across his face. Subconsciously, her body leaned toward him, and she caught her lower lip between her teeth.

"Morning, sleepy girl," Edward said as he breezed into the room, making a beeline for the coffee pot.

Jasper stumbled a step back and Bella folded her arms self consciously over her chest.

Stopping short, Edward glanced between them. His expression went from curious to bemused. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

Clearing his throat, Jasper turned to the refrigerator. "I was just about to make Bella a cup of that chai tea we found," he said easily.

Bella's head snapped up. "Chai?" Her taste buds were definitely intrigued.

Jasper met her eyes and he grinned. "Just sit." He gestured to the stools at the bar. "I'll get it. You'll love it."

"You don't-" Bella started to say, but Jasper was already pouring milk into a cup. Giving up, she sat in the stool.

"So how did you sleep?" she asked Edward as nonchalantly as possible.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are we really doing this?"

"What are we doing?" Emmett asked, coming into the room.

"Bella is pretending I can't tell something happened between her and Jasper last night," Edward said flatly.

Jasper dropped the spoon he'd just retrieved, and Bella stared at Edward.

"What? The sexual tension in this room is practically visible."

"Edward!" Bella protested.

Emmett chortled. "I thought you said you were just friends."

Groaning, Bella buried her head in her arms. She heard Jasper chuckle nervously before she felt his hand, warm and comforting, on her back. Instantly, the anxiety she'd felt at Edward's gentle teasing - she had no idea how Jasper felt and it made her nervous - was brought down to a low simmer. She raised her head, smiling gratefully as Jasper set a mug in front of her.

Sitting beside her, Jasper rested his hand palm up in offering on the counter. Bella raised her gaze to his, seeing the question in his eyes. Smiling, blushing, she rested her palm on his and twined their fingers together.

_**~0~** _

Seth was very curious about their kidnapping. Very, very curious.

As the day went on, Bella could tell he tried not to ask, but it came out in bits and pieces. Had they been scared? What did the people say to them? What did they want?

"But they didn't have you tied up?" Seth seemed confused. "Then why couldn't you get them?"

Both Bella and Jasper stiffened. "It's just not that simple, bud," Bella said, her voice a little breathless.

"Charlie didn't send her to any martial arts or self defense courses," Leah said with a scoff. "Why do you think they went after Edward and Bella? We would have kicked some ass and that would have been the end of it."

Bella flinched, as if struck, but didn't say anything. She was too taken aback at Leah's derisive rudeness.

"You think I don't know how to fight?" Edward's voice was tight but controlled. "Little girl, I could take you any time, anywhere."

"Edward can kick my ass," Emmett said with a snort. "Fucker is fast."

"Well good for you," Leah said, her voice dropping with sarcasm. "My point is, Seth and I shouldn't have to be here.  _We_  can take care of ourselves."

"I have self defense training," Bella said hotly.

"Obviously, it did you a lot of good." Leah looked at Jasper. "And what's your deal? The media made you out to be some streetwise tough guy. Turns out you're just a soft little boy."

"What is your problem?!" It was Rosalie who spoke then.

"My problem is being stuck here just because a pair of pansy ass kids couldn't protect themselves," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Regardless of what you think, you weren't there," Rosalie said hotly. "You have no idea what kind of trauma -"

"Oh shut up!" Leah gestured at them. "I see them just as clear as you do. They're fine. Maybe they were a little bored being stuck in a basement where they were well fed. I'll saver my sympathy for real kidnap victims. You know - rape, beatings, torture. Those people have suffered. These kids are just cry babies."

Through Leah's little rant, Bella was distracted. It was obviously Leah displacing her frustrations - she'd been in a very bad place since her boyfriend Sam left her for her cousin - very childishly at that. It was obnoxious and irritating and...

It had obviously affected Jasper. A lot. His face was pale, sickly even, and his eyes glassy. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

Quickly, Bella stood, taking Jasper's hand in a firm grip. She tugged, hard, and he shook his head, inhaling sharply. He stared up at her with eyes so confused and full of fear, Bella's heart clenched. She tugged his hand again, urgent, and he blinked, his breath coming harder even as his eyes got clearer.

To Leah, Bella snarled, "You have no fucking idea what we've been through," before she pulled Jasper away from the others, up the stairs. He followed, not saying anything.

By the time they got up to their room, Bella felt a little frantic. His breath was ragged, and as soon as they were behind closed doors he sunk down on the bed, slumping over, his head in his hands.

Bella knelt by the bed so their faces were level, for all the good that did her. Jasper's eyes were screwed shut. She tried calling his name but didn't get any reaction. She tried to work her fingers under his, but he recoiled away, snarling something completely incoherent at her.

Still, though he pulled away like a frightened cat - hissing and snarling but ultimately just scared - Bella kept trying until she was able to rest her head on his knees. "Please talk to me. Just talk to me. I'm here."

After several minutes that stretched on like days, his breathing evened out and he huffed. "Fuck," he said under his breath, rubbing his eyes. He huffed. "I'm fine," he said.

"Talk to me, Jasper. Tell me what happened." She rubbed his knee gently.

But to her surprise, he got up, pacing away from her, running his hands through his hair irritably. "I'm fine," he repeated, firmer now.

"Jasper-" she began, but he actually looked up then, his eyes hard.

"Dammit, Bella, would you just drop it?" He gave a little growl, turning to rummage through his bag. "I'm just tired and that girl is a bitch. Whatever. I'm just going to take a shower."

He didn't look at Bella during this whole diatribe and didn't acknowledge her as he headed to the bathroom. As the door clicked shut behind him, Bella tried not to flinch, tried to tamp down her hurt.

When Edward knocked on their door a minute later, Bella followed him to his room and relayed what had happened.

"My best guess? Leah's attitude probably induced a panic attack," Edward said softly. "It's likely he's just embarrassed. Give him a little bit of space to lick his wounds and he'll be fine." He grimaced. "And if Leah doesn't get over herself, we'll look into a muzzle."

Feeling better, Bella returned to their room. She found Jasper already in bed, his hair damp, his back turned to her. She tried not to take it personally. After she changed into her sleep things, she stood in the middle of the room, debating. Though the idea of sleeping without him made her very nervous, Bella almost decided to spend the night away from him.

Just as she got to the door though, he called out to her. "I'm sorry. Please don't go."

Slowly, she padded up to the bed and sat on the edge, looking at him.

He sighed, finally looking back at her, and he raised his hand, an offer just like that morning.

And, just like that morning, she took his hand. She let him pull her into bed, let him arrange the blankets around them, and snuggled up against him, feeling a little bit of the happy lightness return as he tightened his arms around her. He caught her face between his hands and pressed a long kiss against her forehead.

"I didn't mean to be a prick," he said softly. He sighed, stroking his thumbs across her cheek.

She studied him a moment before she answered, resting her hands on his chest. "It's just me. You can tell me anything."

"I know that." He kissed her softly.

Though she knew what he was doing, that he was distracting her, Bella let herself be distracted. His kisses were still new and dizzying. Frankly, she wasn't prepared to dwell. She was well aware panic attacks were the least of what she and Jasper could expect as they gradually started to recover from what they'd been through.

She let Jasper wrap himself around her, and for the second night in a row, she fell asleep with his lips to hers.

_**~0~** _

Logically, Jasper had seen Leah's verbal attack for exactly what it was - nothing to do with him and everything to do with her own frustrations. This was a hurt woman lashing out because she saw him and Bella as easy targets.

But that was the trouble.

Leah's scathing tone and her harsh words had pushed him out of the present into the past, and for a handful of moments that had been, to him, an eon, he'd been back in the basement again.

Alone with Demetri.

And though Bella had managed to coax him back, later that night, when sleep made him defenseless, he was there again. Helpless. Pinned. Struggling as Demetri groped him, threatened him.

" _It's just us, little boy. You don't have to pretend you don't love this_."

Demetri's weight on him, the gun digging into the back of his skull.

" _You're nothing. You're pathetic. I own you, pretty boy. You and this ass. I will have you_."

Except something was different now.

Now he felt a surge of power. He didn't feel the gun. Somehow, he knew he could defeat Demetri this time.

With a mighty roar, he bucked Demetri off him and spun, grabbing the man and straddling him quickly.

Oh how the tables turned then.

He caught the other man in a punishing grip around his upper arms, pinning him down to the floor though Demetri was putting up a fight. This time he could be bested, he would be.

"You don't like it when it's you, do you," Jasper snarled. "You fucking coward. You don't like it when the fight is fair. Well too fucking bad!" He shook the man hard.

Then, from some distance away, he heard Bella calling his name. She sounded frightened. He remembered this awful man holding him down on her, remembered how often he threatened Bella to keep Jasper in check.

Well, no more.

Fury made his blood boil. He shook Demetri again, raising a fist, ready to start pummeling. "What have you done to her? Where's Bella? Where is she?"

"Jasper!" Bella's voice. God, she sounded so scared. "Wake up! Please wake up. Let me go right now! You're hurting me!"

Those words weren't adding up somehow. Jasper hesitated, his fist raised, poised to strike.

"You don't want to hurt me. Please. Please wake up," Bella's voice begged him. He could tell she was crying. "Jasper, we're safe. He's gone. He's not here. It's me. It's  _me_."

Jasper blinked.

Abruptly, Demetri's ice-blue, glaring, malevolent eyes faded away bringing into focus a horrifying image.

Bella's very wide, very frightened brown eyes.

He hadn't pinned Demetri beneath him, he'd pinned Bella.

Sick and horror-struck, Jasper let her go, skittering backward on his hands like a crab. His stomach twisted violently as he watched Bella roll to the side, away from him, curling into a fetal position. "Oh, fuck. Fuck," he chanted the words over and over again in a whisper, realizing with increasing nausea how he'd manhandled her.

He'd been so close to hitting her.

"Bella..." His voice was raw with guilt. "Oh, God. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He gulped, his breath ragged as he tried to get his head to stop spinning. He needed to see to her. He remembered how hard he'd shaken Demetri in the dream. "Bella... did I... Are you..."

Making himself calm down slightly, he crawled toward her on his hands and knees. She was still breathing quickly, and he could see she was trembling. When he touched tentatively, she gasped.

"I'm going to get Edward, okay?" he said quickly. Anything if it would help her feel better even a little.

"No!" She dragged in a breath but sat up, putting her back against the bed so she could look at him. She drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms defensively around them. "No. Don't. Just..." She shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm fine, you just scared me."

"God, Bella... I'm so sorry. I just-" He tried to move toward her, to touch her, but she flinched backward and he froze.

"I um... I need... I need you to not do that right now, okay?" Her voice shook as she asked, and she didn't look at him.

The lump in his throat, his twisting gut, his aching heart... everything hurt. "Do you want me to leave?"

Slowly, she nodded. "Yeah. It's almost morning. Please. I need... Yeah. I need a minute."

"Are you sure you don't want Edward?"

"No," she said again, just as vehement. "No. That wouldn't help. I'll be okay. I am okay."

"Okay." He pushed himself to his feet. "I'm just so, so sorry. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Of course I know. Please - I need..."

"I know. I'm going. I'm sorry," he said again before he was out the door.

Jasper only made it a little ways down the hallway before he had to stop, unable to go on. Slumping against the wall, he slid down until he was sitting, his legs shaking too much to hold him now anyway.

He trembled. He writhed. It felt as though the guilt and confusion would eat him alive. He was so sick at what he'd done, what he'd almost done, his insides felt corroded, rotten. For a wild moment he didn't know how he was supposed to live like this, how he could ever cope.

Somehow, though, he kept on breathing through the pain. Eventually, he got hold of his senses and calmed down.

His cheeks were wet, he realized.

Threading his hands through his hair, Jasper allowed himself the small comfort of rocking back and forth. He gave a bitter little laugh, rolling his eyes toward the heavens.

Why?

This last half a year had hit him with a one, two, three combination sucker punch of disastrous events. Just when he thought it was safe to stand up again, stop reeling, BAM! Another blow right to his gut.

He just wanted the world to stop spinning. He wanted things to be simple.

He wanted to go back to New York, when they were both kids, and he was unfettered by any baggage. When he could have been the man she deserved.

Now his head was all snarled up. He was a mess with nothing to offer. The only thing that made sense to him was how he felt for Bella. He'd loved her for a very long time. Even when he'd loved another, he loved her.

He loved her and they were finally in the same place... just in time for him to fall apart completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sigh. My kids.
> 
> Don't worry, guys. jessypt already told me to fix it. Big thanks as usual to her, jfka06, and barburella.
> 
> How we doing, lovelies?


	12. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello lovelies! So sorry for the delay. I've got it all worked out now. We should be done here before Christmas. Onward!

Bella jolted awake from a nightmare she forgot the moment her eyes opened. She had no memory of her dream - only the residual emotions. Panic. Fear. Helplessness. Frustration. She gasped, her thoughts spinning, hopping crazily.

Something wasn't right.

She was alone.

Again, her body lurched, this time out of bed. She was tangled in her bedsheets, so she only managed to send herself sprawling to the ground. Desperate, she thrashed, her thoughts reeling, wondering how they could have come and taken Jasper away without her realizing. Had she slept through it?

Had he called for her? For help?

Slowly, awareness seeped in.

The room she was in was warm - quite unlike the basement they'd been held in. The house was quiet, different.

Safe. She was safe in Forks, surrounded by people who loved her, who wouldn't ever hurt her.

Except Jasper had. Her arms ached from the way he'd gripped her. She shivered when she remembered the way his face twisted with anger, his words and expression so utterly malevolent, she was dreadfully sure he was going to beat her.  _That_ had felt awful. Sickening. Her mind had rebelled because she honestly, truly believed Jasper would die before he would raise a hand to her.

Recalling the absolutely green look on his face when he realized what he was doing, Bella knew she was right. The man that had towered over her, who had grabbed her hard enough to bring tears to her eyes, wasn't  _her_ Jasper. He'd had a bad dream. If she'd woken up as she had only a minute before believing one of their kidnappers was there in the bed with her, she couldn't say she wouldn't have done the same thing.

Climbing to her feet, Bella looked around the room. Of course he wasn't there, and he wasn't in the bathroom. She'd sent him away. Her stomach twisted with guilt. It was probably the worst thing she could have done. Obviously, he hadn't hurt her out of malice, and he had to have felt so utterly sickened by his actions. But she'd been caught up in fear, her mind not quite able to separate him from the people who had threatened them both.

Well, she was going to correct that now. Dawn was only barely breaking. It was probable no one else was up. She could find him and help him.

It didn't take much to find him. She'd only just stepped outside the door to their room when she spied his form, curled up on the floor in the hallway. The expression on his face was not peaceful though she could see he was sleeping. Bella's stomach twisted. She could see the gooseflesh on his skin, the way he wrapped his arms around his torso tightly. He was cold and probably had been for hours.

Kneeling by his side, she brushed hair back from his forehead, calling his name softly. His brows furrowed, his lips turning down at the corners.

He came awake with a growl, bolting upright and lunging, grabbing her by her wrists and pinning her down. Again.

"Jasper!" Her cry was frantic. Loud. Loud enough to snap Jasper out of it.

And loud enough to wake Edward up.

Jasper and Bella had both scrambled into sitting positions on opposite sides of the hallway when Edward emerged. They were both staring at each other, somewhat wide-eyed and a little breathless.

"Fuck," Jasper muttered under his breath, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"What's going on?" There was an edge to Edward's voice, his eyes moving back and forth from Jasper to Bella.

Swallowing hard, Bella tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke. "We're just... talking." The words came out kind of feathery.

Edward scrutinized her. "In the hallway?"

Jasper raised his head, massaging his temples. "I... I'm going to take a shower," he muttered, pushing himself to his feet and stumbling in the direction of their room.

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward's voice was soft but firm, and she could feel his eyes on her even as she watched the door close behind Jasper's quickly retreating form. Her throat was tight with emotion she didn't know how to process.

Jasper was hurting. She was hurting. And she didn't know what to do about it.

"Bella."

Edward was standing over her now. Bella closed her eyes, letting him help her to her feet. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before she opened her eyes again, facing him with a small smile. "It was a long night." This was the truth at least.

For another long moment, Edward watched her. Then, wordlessly, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know."

Honestly, she wouldn't have known where to start. Some part of her screamed that of anyone, she should definitely tell Edward about Jasper's violent outbursts. He would help. He wouldn't judge, but there was a protective instinct that tied her tongue. Logically, it probably didn't make sense.

Her protectiveness was all she'd had for too many days on end. It was difficult to let that go even now that they were safe.

Safe.

"It's fine. We're both fine," she said, more to herself than him.

Edward looked uncertain, unhappy, but he nodded. "Okay," he said simply.

_**~0~** _

Bella had been downstairs with everyone else most of the morning before Jasper finally showed his face. Even then, his glance was furtive. Mostly, he looked down, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Luckily, Rosalie had dragged Leah out of the house - gone to explore the tiny town of Forks. Apparently, after her little hissy fit the day before, she and Rosalie had talked for hours.

"Rosalie understands what asshole ex-boyfriends can do to a person," Emmett explained. His perpetual smile tugged down into a thin line. "Believe me, what Royce did to her is way worse than Leah's boyfriend, Sam, leaving her for her cousin. Perspective helps, or that's the idea anyway."

Bella was just glad Leah was far away when Jasper finally decided to join them.

Wordlessly, she moved to the microwave, warming a plate of food from the breakfast the rest of them had devoured hours before. Actually, she'd only picked at her food, tired and more than a little anxious. She wondered idly how long it would be before she would have any degree of comfort when he was out of her eyesight.

Now that he was there, she rested a little easier even though the air between them was strained. She wanted to be able to tell him everything was fine, but she knew it wasn't.

When they'd been down in the basement, she'd occasionally awake from nightmares with Jasper's arms tight around her, his voice soothing in her ear. "It'll be okay, Bella. We're going to get out of here, get a buttload of therapy, and live happily ever after," he would murmur.

That was all they needed: time and a little therapy.

For the time being, she did what she could. She warmed him a plate of breakfast and set it in front of him even as he sat staring down at the table, shame pouring out of him so thick she could almost smell it.

When he looked up at her, his expression was lost. Bella sat next to him, gnawing on her bottom lip in her uncertainty. She didn't know what to say, and she was well aware Edward, in particular, was watching them closely. Finally, she offered him the same small sign of affection and togetherness he'd offered her the morning before, placing her hand palm up on the table.

He stared at it, as if not comprehending what he was supposed to do, for a painfully long breath before he put his hand in hers and tightened his fingers. Shuddering slightly, he leaned forward, tilting his forehead against hers.

"Is everything okay?" This time it was Seth who asked, his dark eyes worried. "What my sister said yesterday-"

"Don't worry, kid." Emmett interrupted him, moving to stand behind Bella. "You don't have to apologize for Leah. Everything is fine." He rubbed Bella's shoulders.

Hissing in pain, she recoiled away from him.

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you hurt?" Edward asked, his brows furrowed.

"I'm fine," Bella said, wrapping her arms around her middle self-consciously.

Jasper's eyes were horror-struck. Bella tried to move away from him, but he was too quick. He yanked the collar of her shirt down, exposing her shoulder. When he saw the mottled blue and purple bruise that colored her skin, he gasped, all the blood visibly draining from his face.

"Oh, jeez, Bella. I'm sorry," Emmett said quickly. "I didn't know you were hurt."

Bella just shook her head, pulling her shirt back into place, her eyes on Jasper. His breath was more like a wheeze, the sound sharp and troubled. He looked like someone had a grip on his balls and was squeezing. Hard. His color was ashen.

For a pregnant moment his eyes met hers. Guilt, self-loathing, horror played clearly across his features. Bella reached for him but he stood and stumbled backward. His mouth opened and closed before he shook his head, bolting back up the stairs so quick he was almost a blur.

"She wasn't hurt before." Edward's voice was tight, his anger barely restrained. He stepped in front of Bella. "Did he do this?" he demanded.

Bella shook her head, not to deny what he was asking but because she knew that look in his eyes. "It was an accident. He didn't know what he was doing," she said quickly.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

Edward was beyond furious. With a low growl, he took a step toward the stairs, but Bella grabbed his arm, holding him back. "Edward, don't. Don't! He didn't mean it."

"I don't give a damn what he meant!" Edward snarled, wresting his arm from her grip.

He took another step forward, but Bella got in his way, her expression and posture fierce, protective mode on. "I'm not going to let you hurt him." Her voice was low - an oath. When protectiveness got the better of her, she felt absolutely lethal.

It was enough to give Edward pause.

"Listen to me," Bella implored. "I'll tell you what happened."

_**~0~** _

The tightness in Jasper's chest was nearly unbearable. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe at all, but he pushed through the pain, rushing around the room, packing hurriedly. Tears he refused to shed made his eyes sting, making it hard to see as he tried to get everything together.

He felt like he was going out of his mind.

When he found out about Alice, he'd been knocked breathless. It was a sucker punch to his gut that made him nauseous and sent his world spinning out of control while his heart was left behind, trampled and beaten into the dirt.

Somehow, this was worse.

What happened to him and Alice was something that had been done to them. As much as he kicked himself for encouraging Alice to find her birth mother, as much as he wished he could take it back, he'd recognized that this was an unfortunate twist of circumstance. It wasn't his fault. It was just one of those things - life happening of its own volition. Life happened to everyone in some way, shape, or form.

But this...

Jasper shook his head hard, but the images of the vivid bruises on her shoulders - so blue and purple they were very nearly black - were burned behind his eyelids. From the very beginning of their acquaintance, he thought he would kill anyone who hurt her, but as far as he could remember, the only one who had ever marked her skin was him.

His stomach roiled, and he felt dizzy. He had to stop in his tracks, fearing that he would throw up, or combust, or collapse under the weight of his emotions. He felt like a monster, and he was at a loss to explain how he'd gotten there. The fear in Bella's eyes, last night and this morning - fear of him - was like a knife twisting in his gut. He couldn't calm down, not with those images in his head.

The door to the room opened, sending Jasper into motion again. Bella would forgive him. She already had forgiven him. It was in her nature to understand these inexplicable things. She wasn't disgusted that he'd been fucking his sister; she would claim to understand why he'd been violent enough to bruise her so badly.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Jasper froze.

Of course. He should have expected this. Edward was, if possible, even more protective of Bella than he was. Frankly, now that he thought of it, Jasper was more than a little surprised it had taken him this long to come after him. If the situation had been reversed, Jasper would have torn Edward limb from limb the minute he saw those bruises and asked questions later.

Rather than answer, he shoved the last of his dirty shirts into his duffle and zipped it closed. Shouldering the bag, he made for the room's only exit.

Edward blocked his way, closing the door behind him.

Choosing to stare at the floor rather than look up at the other man, Jasper's nostrils flared. "Let me out of this room, Edward."

"Not a chance." He was pissed, that much was certain. If he was going to come at him, Jasper wasn't going to stop him. Part of him felt some relief - it was difficult to kick his own ass, after all.

But Edward didn't move. "I'll leave," Jasper promised, his voice raw now. He was beginning to shake, to tremble. If he had to stay still for one more second, he would go right out of his skin. "I won't get near her again, but you have to let me out."

Edward took a deep breath and blew it out. "That isn't even close to a productive solution. Sit down."

Self-loathing was a potent bedfellow. He could hardly stand to be in the same room with Edward, let alone the same house as Bella. He needed to get out of there. "I'm not going to sit down," he said through clenched teeth. "Get the fuck away from that door."

Edward didn't move. "Jasper, everytime I think about the bruises on Bella's arms, I want to break your fucking nose. So really, give me a reason."

Jasper's thoughts were wild. He almost lunged forward, almost forced Edward's hand. It would feel better if someone hurt him; he deserved it.

The sound of the duffle bag hitting the floor startled him, made him jump. "I would never hurt her." The words were whispered, confused. He ran a hand through his hair, gripping tightly.

"You  _did_ hurt her."

Jasper began to pace. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was aware he must have looked like a madman in that moment. He felt so completely overwhelmed. Sickened. Wrong. And he couldn't get a handle on his breathing at all.

Edward sighed. "I understand that you didn't know what you were doing, but you'd better explain to me what the hell happened right now." There was no room for argument in his tone at all.

But Jasper was already shaking his head. "I can't do that." The need to run, to be out of this room, was gaining on him again. He glanced up, but Edward hadn't moved.

"Figure out how." Edward's words were an order, a demand. "You're out of options."

"Just let me go. I told you. I'll leave." Panic was beginning to prick at his lungs. His throat felt raw.

"And I told you it's not going to happen." His voice was so maddeningly calm, Jasper wanted to hit him. "Deal with it. You can talk to me or if you still need to beat on someone, it sure as hell isn't going to be Bella."

Jasper's head snapped up, and he stumbled backward as if struck. "I wouldn't... I didn't..."

The expression on Edward's face gentled somewhat. "No one can help you unless you talk, Jasper. Just spit it out. Tell me what caused this. Tell me what you remembered yesterday that triggered all this."

"He wanted to rape me, okay?!" Jasper finally shouted. The last word came out as no more than a wheeze as all the air was pushed out of him by that admission. He felt so dizzy, he fell right down on his ass, his knees drawn up to his chest, his head ducked down in a picture of complete misery. His body had been trembling before, but now he shook. Hard.

To that point, he hadn't let those words, that knowledge, sink in entirely. Now, it was as though his body absorbed it all - the degradation, the violation, the terror... the realization he was so close. It could have happened to him. It would have been so easy.

He whimpered. "He wanted to," he whispered.

Jasper's body tensed as Edward approached, but the other man merely sat in front of him, giving him plenty of space. "Who?"

"What the fuck does it matter?" Jasper bit out. He didn't want to think the name. He wanted to stuff all this back into the recesses of his mind and lock it up tight so it would never get free again. His skin had broken out in a cold sweat.

"Who, Jasper?" Edward insisted, not letting him run.

Jasper's breaths came in huffs. "Demetri." A chill ran down his spine as he said the name. He rocked slightly. "If Aro hadn't been there to stop him, he would have." His voice was hardly more than a whisper. "I wouldn't have been able to stop him."

They were perhaps the hardest words he'd had to say in his life. Never had Jasper ever thought he could feel so utterly powerless. Never.

He rocked harder, trying to outrun this feeling that had his throat closing and his chest constricting painfully.

When Edward touched his knee, Jasper recoiled. "Don't!" he snarled.

"Okay. You're fine," Edward soothed.

Jasper just shook his head, resting his forehead on his knees. "I don't know what to do," he admitted.

For a long minute, they just sat together, Jasper trying to catch his breath, trying to breathe through the weight that threatened to crush him. There was no room in his lungs for air.

"Jasper, you know I'm not a professional, but I'm what you have right now," Edward said slowly. "Just talk to me. We can figure out a gameplan. If nothing else, it might help."

It was the absolute last thing he wanted to do.

"You can't just run away from her. You know that. It would just be a different way to hurt her."

Jasper's heart twisted. He huffed. "Okay." There was hardly any volume to his voice. "Okay."

_**~0~** _

This was going to be the polar opposite of extremely easy.

When the door opened, his heart began to pound fast. He couldn't make himself look up, still ashamed he'd hurt her and aching because he knew he was going to hurt her again.

"Jasper?"

Her voice was so uncertain. Jasper sighed and lifted his head, wincing when he saw her expression matched: uncertainty and fear.

But also tenderness.

He held his hand out to her, imploring. Despite what he'd done to her, she didn't hesitate. She just stepped forward, putting her hand in his and letting him tug her to his side.

Gingerly, he wrapped her in his arms. She clung to him tightly.

For long moments, he just breathed her in, hating what he was about to do. "Bella... I need to leave."

Under his hands, she went stiff, her breath catching. "What? No."

"I  _need_ to," he said firmly.

Bella shifted, leaning away from him, wrapping her arms around herself instead. "You don't need to do that," she insisted. "I... What you did... it wasn't your fault."

"Maybe not, but it will be if I stay," he said quickly. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he reached out. She flinched, trying to bat his hands way, but he needed to see. Carefully, he pulled down the side of her shirt, looking at the shoulder that hadn't been exposed earlier. Sure enough, there was a matching set of bruises there.

He remembered thinking he was grabbing Demetri hard, throwing  _him_  down, pinning  _him_ to the bed.

Bella took his hands, bringing them down and threading their fingers together. "You don't need to leave," she said again. "You shouldn't. You-"

"Bella," he stopped her. "I already have to live with this." He drew the fingers of his free hand down her shoulder. "It's already too much. Do you know how much it kills me that I hurt you?" He shook his head slowly. "I'm not going to risk that again."

"Jasper..."

"But that's not the only issue," he continued, needing to get through all of this. Again he looked up, cupping her cheek as he spoke. "Most of all, I don't want to hurt you, but I also need this for myself."

Her expression was wary, but she stayed silent, waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

Jasper's conversation with Edward had been very enlightening. "I've been so completely out of control of my life for a long time now," he began quietly. "What you did for me after Alice... it was exactly what I needed. But since then I haven't worked, I haven't moved forward. And maybe that was fine when I didn't know what I wanted, but now I do." He took a deep breath, nerves making gooseflesh break out on his skin. Running a thumb over her lips, he looked on her steadily. "Now I want something so bad, I can taste it."

She blinked at him, raising a hand to press over his against her cheek. "We're stronger together than we are apart. You said that." Her voice quivered. She was close to tears, and it broke his heart.

"Sugar, I'm not leaving you," he promised. "That's the last thing I want." Sighing, he rested his forehead against hers. "I'm in love with you, Bella." Of everything he had to tell her tonight, this was actually the easiest.

"Jasper... I love you, too."

He smiled. They were such beautiful words. He couldn't help but lean forward, kissing her softly before he pulled away again. "I love you, and I want to be better for you. I need to find some control over my life again, over myself, and I need to know you're safe - safe from me."

She pulled back slightly. "That's what we're doing here. We're here because it's not safe."

"Even if there are others out there who have plans, they aren't after me," he said slowly. "And really, Bella, I think it's worth that smaller risk. I need this."

Closing his eyes, he told her everything then - all of what had happened with Demetri and Felix when she was away from him. Bella was horrified and guilty that she hadn't known, hadn't been able to comfort him. She couldn't get her arms around him fast enough.

"I can help you," she whispered.

"You can. I told you, I'm not leaving you. I just can't let you, your family, your friends, drag me through my life anymore."

"Jasper..."

"I'm sorry." He kissed the side of her cheek. "That sounds unappreciative. It's not, it's really not." He pulled away, wiping the tears away from under her eyes. "I need to take control of my life, and then I swear I will find my way back to you."

Tightening her arms around his neck, she squeezed hard. He held her, stroking her hair while she cried a little. "You'd better come back."

"Bella, I won't lose you again."

It was a promise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Two more chapters, lovelies. So many thanks to jessypt for finding the answer to the question I was struggling with. Thanks to barburella, jfka06, and ginnyw for putting up with my whining.


	13. Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we go, duckies.

Text incoming-

J: Are you awake?  
J: I hope you're not awake.  
J: It's hard to sleep without you  
B: I'm awake.  
J: I hope my texts didn't wake you.  
B: No. It's hard to sleep, even with Edward to cuddle.  
J: You're cuddling with Edward?  
B: He said you made him promise not to leave me at night.  
J: I did. But now I'm jealous.  
B: Relax. I've got the wrong appendages for him.  
J: Oh, I see. Is that all that's keeping you from jumping his bones?  
B: That... and I'm in love with someone else.  
B: Go to sleep, J. It's two in the morning in Houston. Try.  
J: I'll try if you will.

_**~0~** _

He tried. He must have tried because when the phone rang, it was two in the morning Forks time.

Bella had been sleeping fitfully, waking with a gasp every thirty minutes or so, frantic and trying to remember where Jasper was. She'd stumbled out of bed once. Edward had caught her, held her, rocked her until she remembered: Jasper was safe, but he was gone.

But now the phone was ringing, making Bella's stomach twist.

Of course, it was Jasper's name, his picture on the small screen.

"Jasper?" Bella answered quickly, sitting up. Beside her, Edward made a disgruntled noise but blinked awake.

" _Honey? This is Maria_ ," Jasper's mother answered instead. In the background, Bella could hear him snarling. Yelling. " _Look, Jasper. Look. Bella's on the phone_."

He must have snatched the phone from his mother because the next thing Bella heard was his ragged breaths and his voice, deep with fear. " _Bella? Where are you? I'll kill them. I swear to God, I'll fucking kill them if they hurt you_."

"I'm fine. Jasper. Calm down, okay? I'm fine, and you're fine, and you're scaring your mother."

" _Let me go_ ," he snapped. Bella heard the rumble of a man's voice and remembered Maria had a boyfriend. That was both good and bad. It was good because it was probably her boyfriend who'd stopped Jasper from doing the same thing to his mother that he'd done to Bella. It was bad because he was a male. Holding Jasper down.

No wonder he sounded so panicked.

She spoke softly to him until the words began to sink in, until all she could hear were his staggared breaths.

Eventually, Maria got back on the phone. " _He's asleep_." She sounded tearful. " _I don't think he ever really woke u_ p."

They spoke quietly for a few moments, Maria promising that Jasper already had an appointment with the therapist Edward had found for him.

Bella hung up reluctantly, turning and burying her face in Edward's neck as she cried tears of frustration. Edward laid back with her in his arms, kissing her forehead. He pulled all the blankets up around them and held her until she cried herself to sleep.

_**~0~** _

To: Bella  
From: Jasper  
Subject: New boss thinks I'm working.

New work has its perks though. Boss man glares daggers when I so much as look at my cell but he doesn't care if I'm on the Internet all day. Go figure.

It's strange being back here. Not bad, but I can't help but remember who I was the last time I lived in my mother's house. I remember how bad I wanted out. To discover the world.

My mother was the one to buy me the plane ticket out of Houston. I hadn't graduated from high school yet. I was stubborn, and she knew I would go without her permission. She gave me the money for a plane ticket on the condition that, wherever I ended up, I enroll in high school. She just wanted me to finish.

I picked New York City. It seems kind of cliche now, doesn't it? I was seventeen. The second I got off the plane, I thought I'd made a mistake. I had maybe a couple hundred bucks to my name and no idea what the hell I was going to do.

It's been at least a dozen lives since then.

How are you, B? I miss you. I love you.

_**~0~** _

To: Jasper  
From: Bella  
Subject: Professor thinks I'm paying attention

Wow, J. Existential life commentary? Now I'm really worried about you. Although, maybe that's an answer right there. You could go to school. Major in philosophy.

I'm so lost in this class, but that's what happens when you lose six weeks, I guess. It's exhausting, but it's also distracting. I'm studying and finishing projects pretty much all day until I pass out at night.

You haven't texted me after midnight in a week. Should I be worried or glad?

_**~0~** _

"I've been drinking too much."

Jasper had no idea why he admitted this to Bella, why it was the first thing he said when she answered the phone.

She didn't speak for a few long breaths. " _Jasper_..." The word was a sad sigh, and Jasper instantly felt horrible for disappointing her.

"It was just enough to take the edge off at first. It's gotten a little out of hand."

"I understand," she said quietly.

Of course she did.

" _You prefer self-medicating_ ," she guessed.

Jasper preferred not waking up screaming and terrified. "It is getting better. Working... It's better."

" _I'm glad_."

Her voice was the best medicine. He felt like he could breathe when he could hear her. It soothed that place in him that was sure she was in the hands of monsters when he couldn't see her.

And it reminded him that she was still waiting.

" _I understand needing something to take the edge off_." Her voice was steady. " _Just be careful, J. You don't want to trade one problem for another."_

_**~0~** _

Text Incoming -  
J: I'm sorry I didn't answer when you called earlier.  
J: I hope you're asleep. I just needed you to know I'm sorry.

He woke up to a text message from her.  
B: Don't apologize. You're always... spiky after a session with Zafrina. Edward says that's a good sign.  
J: It is. Have a good day today. I'll call you when you're out of class.  
B: You'd better.

_**~0~** _

To: Bella  
From: Jasper  
Subject: WTF

Really, Bella? I had to find out from my fucking shrink the bullshit people have been talking about? She brought a whole bunch of tabloids with her to our session today.

Call me when you get out of class.

_**~0~** _

"It's old news, Jasper," Bella greeted him.

" _You should have told me_ ," he argued.

"I honestly didn't know I had to tell you." She sighed, feeling an old rush of irritation go through her body - not at Jasper, but because the tabloids were possibly the most aggravating businesses in the history of mankind. "They were everywhere at first. But it's over now, for the most part. Edward and I have never been that interesting."

Jasper grunted. " _I hate the things they said about you. That I left you because you were still mooning after Edward, trying to break him and... is that Benjamin they caught him kissing_?"

Bella snorted. "Yeah. I thought Benjamin was just really dedicated at his job... turns out he was just as smitten with Edward as he was with him. They're cute together. It's nice to see Edward happy."

 _"Well, that's good for them_." He made a disgruntled sound. " _I wish I would have known_."

"And what would you have done?" Bella shook her head even though he couldn't see her. "It's fine. Benjamin is good at his job. Every once in awhile someone snaps a photo, there's a little story in the back pages. Really. It's fine," she repeated. "They should write soap operas, I swear - the shit they come up with."

There was a knock at the door.

"Hold on, Jasper. There's someone at the door."

" _Check first, sugar_."

Rolling her eyes fondly, she pulled open the door and gasped.

"You never know what kind of riff raff will show up out of nowhere." A slow smile quirked at the corner of Jasper's mouth as he stood, one hand on the door jamb, one hand holding his cell phone to his ear. His hair was shaggy, the hat he was wearing stylish in that careless way.

He looked like the boy he'd been in New York.

"Jasper?" she gasped breathlessly.

He reached out, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her up against him. His hands went to her face, palms against her cheeks. For a full three seconds, he stared, drinking her in with his eyes, before he tilted his head down, capturing her lips in a fervent kiss.

They'd been apart nearly three months at that point. Sometimes, Bella reflected, she'd felt the ache on her skin like a bruise, a longing that made her her throat constrict and her lungs seize.

He was the only one who could soothe this ache.

His kiss was hard, demanding, but she pushed back, just as passionate. Her fingers tangling in his hair knocked his hat right off. She couldn't get him close enough.

Hands at her waist again, Jasper spun them so his back was up against the wall outside her apartment. Bella wound her arms around his neck, leaning on him as their hard kisses became softer, longer, more languorous. His fingers were soft on her cheeks, at her neck, stroking.

"I missed you," he said breathlessly, his head resting against her shoulder, nose skimming the skin of her throat.

"I can't believe you're here." She laughed, giggled really; she was just so elated. "We should go inside."

He pulled back a little, his eyes bright with mischief. "You think your photographer friends are watching?"

"Um." Bella was distracted by the tiny kisses he was pressing along her cheekbone. She struggled to remember what they'd been talking about on the phone."Maybe. I can never tell."

Again that smile - sinful and smooth. "Then let's give them something to talk about." He put his lips back to hers.

_**~0~** _

Jasper knew Bella was a virgin.

She'd expressed guilt that she hadn't realized how deeply he'd been suffering when they were imprisoned. At the time, it had been all she could do to keep her terror at bay. Felix always looked at her that way; his expression never failed to make her skin crawl. As it was, her experience with sex was limited to Felix's hands hiking up her dress, them both pressing her down on the bed, pinning her to the floor.

Forcing Jasper down on top of her.

Jasper told her not to be silly. Half his problem came with his complete inability to accept how powerless he'd been. He was a man and not physically weak. Accepting that he'd been molested, that he came very close to being raped, was one he struggled with on so many levels. It had happened to him, and it took him months to acknowledge; who would expect Bella to realize what was going on?

They were both aware of all of this as they lay in bed that night.

He was nervous on so many levels. He had issues with control and a case of PTSD that wasn't crippling but could be unpredictable. He was scared he would hurt her again - more than was entirely unavoidable.

"I trust you." Her tone was certain, his fingers soft, titillating as they fell randomly against his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt. Her expression was coy as she undid the buttons, a smirk playing at the corners of her lips. "I love you."

He loved her, too. So much.

Whether she was letting him lead because she was inexperienced or because it was what he needed, Jasper didn't know. It seemed like the wrong time to ask given the way she was responding to his touch.

He kissed her sweetly, letting his tongue lap against hers as his hand wandered her body. When his fingers grazed between her legs, even over her pajama pants, she whimpered into his mouth. Her hips raised slightly, seeking his touch.

They took their time. Her fingers felt like heaven when they ran up and down his back. She made a little mewling noise when her top fell open, and he moved his mouth to her nipple, closing his lips over it and sucking lightly.

As long as he was in control, he decided it was his mission to give her as much pleasure as he could. Already he was enamoured of the sounds she made, the way her body moved for him... her taste. He worked his way down her body, licking, nipping, and otherwise savoring.

Tasting her orgasm on his tongue, with his head between her legs and her fingers tangled in his hair, was worth all the years he had waited for her.

Bella was still panting, flushed and lovely, as he crawled back up her body, trailing kisses along the way. He positioned himself at her entrance, kissing her long and slow as he slipped inside her. She tensed, her arms tightening around him. She whined a bit, and Jasper stilled, kissing along her chin.

When she bucked her hips lightly against his, Jasper dragged his teeth along her neck as he began moving inside her.

It was heaven. Exactly what he needed after the struggle of his life these last long months.

And it was worth it. Every moment of pain and confusion and just wrongness was worth it if it was what he needed to get here. Right here.

When he was sated he only rolled to his side, gathering her close, tangling their limbs together. Skin to skin, he felt superheated, but he didn't want to let her go. Not yet.

Bella pressed open mouthed kisses against his mouth, her eyelids drooping. "Love you," she mumbled against his lips.

For the first time in a long time, Jasper felt hope for what his future could be.

_**~0~** _

"Three days isn't long enough."

Jasper didn't answer right away. He was trying to memorize the way Bella felt in his arms. She felt good. Warm. She smelled good.

He wished he could prolong this moment forever.

Breathing deeply, biting back the panic and pessimism that told him this too would all go to hell, he stepped back, cradling her face in his hands. "It's not forever, sugar. School's almost over, and you have that thing to do this summer."

"I don't have to go," she insisted.

"You should." He was gentle but firm. "A lot of things are better, B. A lot of things, but there are still some things I need to work on."

"I could apply to school in Texas-"

"You and I both know you would hate Texas." He smirked when she grimaced at him. "It's not forever," he repeated. "We have a plan now, remember?"

They'd talked at length, in fact.

Now that Jasper had a job and he was in his right mind with life in general, he'd taken stock of what was important to him. Mostly, he'd wandered through his life aimlessly, taking adventures as they came. It was one of the reasons Alice had taken him by surprise: he'd glimpsed a life that wasn't lived day to day. He'd been surprised to find the idea didn't scare him.

So the plan was this: Bella was going to finish school. Jasper was going to finish getting better. Then he was going to move to California, and they were going to be together.

Bella had asked him if he would resent following her. He'd thought about it and shaken his head.

Now, he repeated exactly what he'd told her the night before. "I'll follow you anywhere. I don't care where I work as long as I can work. You and me... we're in this together."

Her hand over his against her cheek, Bella nodded. "I hate this part."

"Saying goodbye?" He chuffed. "I do too."

He kissed her then, lingering, promising with the way his lips moved with hers and his hands clutched her closer.

"We're going to be okay," he said with a sigh, kissing her forehead and cuddling her closer.

"Yeah," she agreed. "We'll be fine."

"I can see happily ever after, sugar. I can almost taste it."

That earned him one of her beautiful smiles, though her eyes shone with unshed tears. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Right. We've come this far."

"Just a little further," he finished.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wee. So many thanks to jessypt and barburella for their help with this chapter!
> 
> See you soon for the last chapter.


	14. Fly Away With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, my friends, here we go.

How funny that one chapter of their lives ended exactly where they began: in New York City.

As he hadn't seen Bella in about a month at that point, Jasper was somewhat miffed to find the fancy dinner party Senators Cullen and Clearwater had invited him to eons ago coincided with his finally getting his act together. As a result, Jasper had packed up all his things and put them on a truck to a storage unit in California while he jumped on a plane to New York City.

Instead of being greeted at the airport by his girlfriend, whom he was hoping to have a minute to kiss or... whatever before the gala that night, he was met by Edward and Benjamin. Rather than getting any downtime, he was whisked away to try on suits.

Out of his depth, Jasper let the two other men cluck over him. He bristled a bit, hating this whole culture of dressing things up. But he remembered once how a young girl had given him twenty dollars so she could fit into his bohemian world if only for the afternoon.

He could wear a ridiculous suit for the evening.

Bella had made it clear he was under no obligation to attend this event, but it was something he wanted to do. Benjamin had explained it would do wonders for the Senators' cause to have him and Bella show up in obvious support.

It was a good cause, and Jasper didn't blame the senators for the fact he'd suffered.

Now, though, he was rethinking his decision as Benjamin felt the need to outline what type of behavior was acceptable amongst the blue bloods that would be in attendance that night.

"He's not a total heathen," Edward chided his boyfriend lightly.

"Sorry, darling." Benjamin patted Jasper's arm. "No offense meant."

"Bossing people around is what he does best." Edward leaned behind Jasper to give Benjamin a kiss.

"Hey now," Jasper groused playfully. "We work before we play."

Benjamin chuckled, holding up a pair of ties against the stark white, too-stiff dress shirt Jasper wore. "I like you," he informed him.

_**~0~** _

Jasper had been at the gala for almost an hour.

He seemed to be a popular commodity, though that frankly wasn't surprising. He was charming. He knew it.

Because Bella was stuck at some pre-function event, Edward stayed with Jasper most of the time, fending off uncomfortable questions with practiced ease. He really would do anything for Bella, Jasper realized, including keeping him safe.

It was obvious which of the society wives and daughters believed some of the tabloid lies. They cast a suspicious look at Jasper, seeming confused to see Edward acting so obviously brotherly toward the man. It couldn't have been an accident that when Edward and Benjamin had a brief, relatively chaste PDA moment, it was always in front of these people. The looks on their faces then were priceless.

By that time, though, Jasper had his hand in his pocket, wrapped around his phone, waiting for the vibration that would signal a new text from Bella. He'd even pulled it out a few times to make sure he hadn't somehow missed it.

His phone was irritatingly silent.

But just as he was beset by an overly flirtatious pair of twins around his age, perhaps a little younger, he felt a hand at his arm.

"Excuse me, Tanya, Katrina," Bella said smoothly as she wound her fingers through his. "If you don't mind, I need to borrow _my_  boyfriend for just a few minutes." Her voice was saccharine, but the way she held his hand and leaned on the word "my" had intent behind it.

Jasper smiled widely at the challenge in her voice. "If you'll excuse me, ladies," he said politely, tilting his head in their direction before he turned toward Bella. He leaned in for a small kiss - needing any little bit he could get after being without her for so long - but Bella dodged away.

"Patience. Just be patient for thirty more seconds," she murmured discreetly, nodding a quick hello to someone or another. She squeezed his hand.

"Try not to to make it obvious," Edwards said, kissing her cheek.

Jasper wondered what he meant until Bella pulled him along, down one hallway and then around the corner of another before pushing him into an empty room. Getting the idea quickly, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her up against the closed door, and kissed her greedily. Her hands slipped beneath the jacket of his suit, warm at his sides, squeezing him closer.

It was nearly a full minute before she pulled away, her eyes raking him as she tried to catch her breath. "Holy crow, Jasper." She leaned back in for another couple of pecks. "You look so... fucking...hot."

He grumbled, cupping her cheeks and bringing her back to him. He was not even remotely close to done kissing her. Now that his urgency had been well and thoroughly communicated, he could take his time. He kissed her slowly now, lingering, savoring. He let his tongue sweep over her lip and press into her mouth.

He kissed her like he was making love to her, leaning his body against hers, letting his tongue stroke languidly, thrusting in and pulling back. He twined their fingers together, pressing them up by her head against the door. Better that way, he thought, or he was definitely going to muss her elegant updo.

When it got to the point they had to stop or go overboard, Jasper pulled back. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers as he tried to remind himself where they were, and that they had to be good.

Finally in control of himself, he pressed a light kiss to the tip of her nose and stepped arms length away from her, taking her in. She was utterly gorgeous. Over the years, he'd seen her dolled up for this event or that, but pictures didn't do her justice at all. "Wow," he rumbled, feeling a feral sort of pride. This woman was his. They would go home together.

He never had to let her go.

"You really look like a princess now."

She smirked. "You know I hate dressing up like this."

"Yeah, well. You know I hate this g'damn monkey suit." He flashed her a grin. "But at least you gotta admit we're the hottest couple here."

She laughed, rolled her eyes, and kissed him again sweetly. "Well, we will be, if we can get out of here."

"How did you know about this place, anyway? I didn't see any quiet little rooms."

Bella quirked an eyebrow at him. "Do you know how many politicians are here? Where do you think scandals take place? Quiet little rooms at big, obnoxious parties."

"And again, how do you know about this place, Miss Swan?" He gave her a stern look.

Shaking her head, Bella ignored him, moving her hands to straighten his tie. "We should get back out there."

"Now that you're here, I am seriously regretting agreeing to this," he protested, wiping away a bit of smudged lipstick from the corner of her mouth with the pad of his thumb. Carefully, he wound his arms back around her. "I can't think of anything else I want to do right now but get you home."

With his hands against her back, he felt her shiver. "Well, maybe I have a consolation for you." Her voice was a hum near his ear.

"Great. I can handle a quicky," he said deviously, snaking his hand down to the curve of her ass.

Laughing, Bella shimmied away from him. "So handsy." Her smile gentled as she wrapped her fingers around his and opened the door. "Follow me."

"Anywhere," he promised.

The flush on her cheeks made him smile, and he let her lead him back out to the main party. He stopped short when he saw who was at the table she was walking toward.

"Carlisle got them in and took care of their clothes so they could see you," Bella explained.

Jasper swallowed hard.

For the last few weeks, he and his former friend, Peter, had been in contact. Lonely in Texas and aching for the friendships he'd left behind in New York, Jasper had seen Peter online one night and had taken a chance. Though his wife, Charlotte, had been positive Jasper was responsible for hurting Alice so badly, Peter had always seemed torn.

They'd exchanged pleasantries, both ignoring the elephant in the room to talk about safe topics: weather, job, sports teams, musicians.

When he'd mentioned it, oh so casually, to Bella, she'd been exasperated by his unwillingness to actually talk to Peter.

"Boys!" she'd grumbled. "This is the irritating part when almost all of your friends are boys. You won't talk anything through."

Well, apparently, Alice had gotten wind of this and had decided both Peter and Charlotte could be trusted with the truth. So there they were, Charlotte looking contrite - she'd said some horrible things to him - and Peter just looking out of his depth, tugging on his tie.

Jasper gave a nervous laugh. "I know, right? It's like the second time in my life I've ever worn a tie."

That broke the tension and the three smiled at each other.

Charlotte stepped forward then, throwing her arms around Jasper's neck. "I'm so sorry, Jay."

"You thought you were protecting Alice," Jasper said in her ear. "I can't ever be mad at you for that."

Once Charlotte had released him, he and Peter did that guy thing where they wanted to hug but didn't know if it was acceptable. "Bro," Peter finally said, the word a little raw with emotion. "Dude. You've had a fucked up year."

Jasper's lips tugged up, then down, up, then down, as he tried to decide how to react. Finally, he burst out laughing, pulling Peter forward into a quick, tight hug. "I know, right?"

"How are you? Really?" Peter asked, stepping back though he kept his upper body inclined toward Jasper. He dropped his voice as he continued. "You're hanging out with some pretty shady company. I don't know about these senator mother fuckers. They always seem to be involved in scandals."

Grinning, Jasper shook his head and stepped to Bella's side, wrapping his arm around her and tugging her close. "Oh, I don't know. My girl protects me from the real shady ones."

Smiling shyly, Bella tilted her head up in an invitation Jasper gladly took. He kissed her sweetly before they all sat to talk.

_**~0~** _

His hands were everywhere. How could they be so many places at once?

Oh, she was a little drunk. That could have had something to do with it. Maybe. There had to be some explanation for her heightened senses.

She giggled, listening to Jasper's running commentary as he tried to get her out of her clothes.

"Whoever thought dressing this way was a good idea should be caught and shot now," he muttered, his fingers fumbling as he tried to get her strappy heels off her feet. "Too fucking much of it, for one thing." His fingers skimmed up her leg, following the seam of her hosiery. "Jeans and a t-shirt. That's all you should need. Or a skirt. Baby!" He looked up, his eyes intense even in the near darkness of the room. "You should wear skirts. All the time. With nothing underneath." Grinning, he clambered over her, pushing her back on the bed and pressing sloppy kisses against her collarbone. "Easy access. Then we can get right down to business."

Her giggle-snort turned into a moan as he bit down lightly on her neck, sucking. "Such a romantic you are, Jasper Whitlock. You know it's winter, right? I'd freeze my ass off if I wore skirts, and without panties?"

He knelt on the edge of the bed and pulled her up with him, his hands going to her back, trying to find the zipper of her dress. "But we live in California."

A thrill went through her at his use of the word "we."

"There's no winter in California. There's only nice," he continued, finally managing to get the zipper of her dress down. "Jesus fucking Christ on a cracker. Sugar, this dress.. you looked so fucking fantastic. But it needs to be on the floor. Now."

Taking pity on him - and frankly ready to move this along - Bella stood up on the bed. She swayed, and he caught her around the waist before she fell, steadying her. Giggling, Bella shimmied out of the dress, letting it slip down her body, and undid the clasp of her bra.

His head was tilted up, watching her with hungry eyes. He tugged her panties down before he swept her legs out from under her, sending her sprawling on her back on the bed.

Before she could get another word in edgewise he'd climbed down off the bed into a kneeling position. He pulled her over so her ass rested on the edge of the bed and draped first one, then the other of her legs over his shoulders.

"I fucking missed you, Bella. So much," he rumbled.

Bella threw her head back, gasping as he entered her in one swift stroke. "Oh, God." He was inside her so deep, deeper than before.

"I dreamed about seeing you just like this." The pace he set was fast. Hard. His hands were all over again, teasing her nipple, cupping her face, tracing the line of her neck. When he cupped her breasts, she arched up to meet him. She gripped the edge of the bed, twisting her fingers in the blankets.

"Love you," she groaned, the only words she could manage. "Oh, fuck." Her words devolved into senseless moans, whines, mewls of pure pressure.

"So fucking beautiful. Love you."

Bella was surprised when she felt the first stirrings of orgasm begin to twist, the tension building toward release. To date, she had not been able to orgasm from sex. It wasn't something she felt bad about - Jasper was amazing with his hands and his mouth - but...

Holy. Hell.

Jasper's finger was on her clit, and Bella was gone. "Come for me, baby. I want to see you come while I'm inside you. I want to feel you. Come for me."

She did. She was utterly helpless not to. She came with a wild cry, and as she clenched tight around him, he moaned out his own orgasm.

When he fell forward, his head rested just below her breasts, his damp hair tickling her sensitive nipples. His breath came in hot pants she felt against her slick skin. She unclenched her hands, realizing only then how tightly she'd been gripping the blankets. Her knuckles ached.

It seemed to take Jasper some effort to lift his head. Bella slid out from underneath him, moving to lay more traditionally on the bed while he climbed up with a groan. He looked tired, adorably sleepy. Completely enamored of this beautiful man, Bella helped him pull back the covers and climbed underneath, quickly cuddling up to him as he pulled her close.

"Bella." He was pressing open mouthed kisses against her lips, so the word was mumbled.

"Hmmm?" she hummed, returning his quasi-kisses with equal precision. They were both close to sleep.

"I don't have to fly away from you this time." He nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

She opened her eyes, a slow smile blooming and her heart giving an utterly painless twist. He looked back at her, the happiness in his eyes a mirror of what she felt. "This time we fly away together."

_**~0~** _

They settled into a life together as easy as if it had been what they were always meant to do, like the last five and a half years of their lives had been a prologue to what they were meant to be.

Maybe it was fate that after she turned away from him on that New York City street when she was sixteen and he was eighteen, Bella had only ever found one other soul she could connect with, could have shared a life with under other circumstances.

Maybe it was fate that though Jasper had found a profound connection with another, that other was barred to him.

Maybe it was fate that a shared experience finally bound them together permanently. The bond they'd forged when they were each others' only refuge those long weeks of captivity could not be broken or ever duplicated.

Maybe they had Edward's innate orientation, Jasper's father's philandering ways, and Aro's psychotic reasoning to thank for the beautiful life they may never otherwise have grasped.

Or maybe life simply happened, and they'd merely been lucky that they'd weathered the storm together.

Jasper and Bella didn't try to plan most of their lives, knowing better than others how quickly it could all go to hell. As much as they could, they simply lived their lives, doing their best not to take for granted when things were good.

And things were very, very good.

Bella worked hard at school, and Jasper found steady work at an antique store. They were happy and in love. Their lives stretched out in front of them with the promise of good and bad yet to come.

But whatever life handed them, they were determined to face each challenge together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, we have come to the end of our tale. I know I said there would be an epi, but in writing this, I realized I didn't have one. Sorry to anyone disappointed.
> 
> Thank you so much to barburella, jfka06, and jessypt for all their help. Special thanks to JessyPT or I never would have finished this story. Haha.
> 
> And thanks to all of you for sticking around, reading, and commenting. MWAH.


End file.
